L'amour est un acteur
by Etoile-Lead-Sama
Summary: Après le chapitre 183 de Skip Beat, une petite théorie de l'évolution de l'histoire... En effet, Ren a de plus en plus de mal à garder au plus profond de son cœur ses sentiments pour Kyoko... Ne l'a-t-il pas serrer dans ses bras en tremblant ? à suivre...
1. Chapter 1

L'amour est un acteur…

Chapitre 1 : Une maladie empoisonnée

Cet homme avait voulu toucher à Kyoko et mes sentiments pour elle ont prit le dessus. Ma part sombre est ressortie et, de nouveau, je n'ai pas su la contrôler. Le passé m'a enseveli et je ne sais plus ce qui est réel de ce qui ne l'est pas. Soudain, une main douce c'est posée sur mon épaule et une voix me parvient comme un chuchotement mais cette voix je la connaissais, cette voix je l'aimais, cette voix m'avait déjà sauvé, cette voix c'était la sienne, celle de celle que j'aime… Kyoko. Je suis revenu dans le présent, tout chamboulé une fois de plus mais, cette fois, ma passion si dévorante pour elle obstruait tout désir de lutter. Je voulais m'y abandonner quitte à sombrer après, avoir le bonheur de l'aimer un petit peu même si après je devais ne plus vivre car je ne pourrais survivre loin de sa lumière…

Oni-san, vient avec moi, il faut que nous parlions.

Sans prendre plus attention à ce qui nous entourait, j'en oubliais même le rôle que je devais jouer : l'amour que j'avais trop longtemps refusé avait grignoté chacune partie de mon être jusqu'à ne me laisser plus aucune porte de sortie. Oui, c'était tel que je l'avais un jour pensé : une maladie où le seul remède est l'amour réciproque de l'être tant adoré.

Elle m'entraine dans une salle à part où nous retrouvions seuls. Alors seulement, elle afficha sa peur, sa crainte, ses soucis… tous ses sentiments que j'avais fait naitre en elle et que seul pour moi elle ressentait. J'étais unique pour elle… Doucement, elle me sortit de mes pensées en utilisant le moyen le plus radical mais aussi le plus simple, ce qui me fit réagir, mais peut être pas comme je l'aurais du.

Ren, allez-vous bien ?

Je ne pus empêcher la vague qui m'assaillit lorsqu'elle prononça ce nom de cette voix si douce, si tendre… Je n'eus que le temps de lui dire quelques mots, échappés de justesse de mes lèvres entrouvertes avant de céder une fois pour toute à cette maladie empoisonnée que l'on nomme amour.

Pardonne-moi, Kyoko. Pardonne moi pour ce que je vais faire…

Je me penchai alors vers ses lèvres qui m'attiraient tant et dont j'avais tant de fois résister à l'appel ensorcelant. Le temps sembla s'arrêter avant que la douceur de ses lèvres innocentes n'entre en contact avec les miennes. Alors toute ma vie bascula et j'oubliai même jusqu'à mon nom, ne pensant et ne vivant que pour cet être auquel je me raccrochais désespérément.

Mon premier baiser fut doux, simple et léger mais lorsque je m'arrachai une première fois à ses lèvres, le souffle me manqua : comme si elle était devenue le souffle de ma vie et que sans son contact, j'en mourrais sur le champ. Comment avais-je pu vivre si longtemps sans cela. Je compris à cet instant que je ne vivais pas, que ce n'était qu'une illusion de vie. Je ne faisais que survivre, planer et laisser paraitre une illusion de vie alors que je n'étais qu'un fantôme sans véritable consistance jusqu'à cet instant.

Je me raccrochai à ses lèvres, qui me servaient d'ancre dans cette mer houleuse de mes sentiments, dans un baiser passionné et dévorant cette fois, un baiser qui ne laissait plus aucune équivoque à mes sentiments, un baiser que jamais je n'avais su donner ou recevoir. Je l'embrassais comme si c'était la première et dernière fois que je pourrais le faire, ne savant pas comment elle allait réagir…

Puis se fut l'extase, l'apothéose, le point culminant, le Paradis, le sommet… quand soudain, elle relâcha la pression qu'il y avait sur elle et qu'elle me rendit fiévreusement mon baiser. Elle ne savait peut être pas ce qu'elle faisait mais mon cœur ne me laissa aucune alternative et je l'embrassai sans plus aucune retenu, la serrant contre moi comme si je voulais la sceller à moi pour toujours. Doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer et lui faire prendre conscience trop rapidement de ce qu'elle faisait, je requerrai l'entrée de sa bouche du bout de ma langue. Elle ne se fit pas prier longtemps pour m'en laisser l'accès et bientôt je l'embrassais à pleine bouche, jouant avec sa langue, son palais, ses dents… Voulant tout savoir d'elle et qu'elle ignore rien de moi…

Mais, l'inévitable se produisit : l'air nous manqua et, dans un léger gémissement de protestation de nos deux consciences, nous nous se séparâmes de quelques centimètres. Peu de centimètres a vrai dire puisque je viens lui mordiller doucement l'oreille pendant qu'un petit soupir de plaisir s'échappait de ses lèvres tentatrices. Pour la punir doucement, je descendis le long de sa gorge pour y semer des petits baisers brulants et aimants. Son odeur était capiteuse et envoutante, j'étais chez moi entre ses bras et je ne voulais plus jamais en repartir. Pour la marquée comme mienne et que nul ne me la prenne jamais, je gravai en sa chair si tendre un petit suçon rouge rempli d'amour. Puis je remontai, satisfait de moi, jusqu'à son oreille pour y chuchoter doucement ma confidence la plus évidente mais aussi la plus profonde d'une voix devenue rauque par le désir.

Kyko, je t'aime…


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous et tout d'abord, Joyeux Noël ^^ Je poste donc ici mon second chapitre qui sera, je sais assez courts mais c'est pour les besoins de l'histoire ^^ Les autres seront, normalement, plus long mais je ne peux le promettre ^^ j'espère que ce second chapitre saura vous intriguer ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ^^

Krapagnou: merci pour ta petite review, comme tu le vois, je poste donc la suite ^^ et comme d'habitude chez moi, les choses se compliquent... mais pas pour longtemps sur ce sujet là... déjà trop développer dans le manga, je ne pourrais plus les faire patienter plus longtemps ^^ Dans cette fic ^^ Bonne lecture et gros bisous

Sake22: Hola, tiene el chapter siguiente ^^ Gracias muchos por tu review ^^ Espera que te gustaba. Muchos besos

Inukag9: Voilà la suite et ce ne sera pas la fin bien sur ^^ Tu as deviné une partie du sujet de se chapitre... mais pas tout car bien sur, ils ne se sont QUE embrassez héhé ^^ Voici donc de quoi te faire plaisir, j'espère ^^ Bonne lecture bisous

Sara34Chan: Merci aussi pour ton commentaire et voici de quoi te mettre un peu sous la dent... car le meilleur reste encore à venir ^^ hi hi ^^ bisous et bonne lecture

Chapitre 2 : Question de doutes.

Kyoko se tourna dans son lit, se retourna et finit par se réveiller. Elle se tournait encore dans leur chambre d'hôtel, dans le rôle de Setsu. D'instinct, elle se tourna vers Ren pour l'observer mais il dormait profondément et paisiblement dans son propre lit. Elle put alors prendre le temps de réfléchir aux évènements qui c'étaient dérouler durant la journée précédentes. Tout c'était enchainé d'une manière troublante et elle ne savait plus si tout cela n'avait pas été au final qu'un simple rêve. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle soupira : malgré toutes les protections dont elle avait entouré son cœur, Ren avait su percevoir ses faiblesses et il avait pénétré. Mais si on ne peut pas y entrer, cela signifie, ne pas en sortir non plus et elle comprenait maintenant qu'elle avait creusé sa propre tombe et qu'elle aimait vraiment de tout son cœur Ren. Mais un doute, né du ses précédents malheurs en amour subsistait : et si tout ce qui c'était passé n'était qu'un rêve ? Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de lui demander et de ce faire rejeter s'il ne l'aimait pas et que tout n'était qu'une illusion créé par les besoins de son cœur. Que faire ? Elle savait que désormais, elle ne pourrait plus se leurrer sur ses sentiments… Comment devrait-elle réagir ?

Ren ne dormait pas, il faisait semblant attendant qu'elle se rendorme. Dans sa tête défilait en boucle les images du jour passé. Il l'avait fait, il lui avait dit, enfin… Mais vu ce qui c'était passé le jour même est-ce qu'elle était vraiment sincère dans ce qu'elle avait fait ou était-ce parce qu'elle n'osait pas le refoulé pour ne pas le blesser d'avantage dans son état de faiblesse ? Elle avait répondu à son baiser mais elle ne lui avait rien dit quand à sa déclaration… Que devrait-il faire aujourd'hui ? Faire comme si de rien ne c'était passé ou au contraire tenter de percer à jour ses véritable sentiments. Il l'entendit se lever de son lit et sortir de la chambre. Il soupira et ouvrit les yeux. Si son avenir était de fait de tels doutes, autant le prendre entre quatre yeux et l'affronter dès maintenant… Mais en même temps, pour rien au monde il ne voulait la perdre… Que faire ? Il ne le savait pas.

Il finit par se lever et la rejoignit dans la cuisine où elle préparait le petit déjeuner. Il s'arrêta un instant dans le cadre de la porte pour l'observer s'afférer à ce point pour lui. Ses multiples questions remontèrent alors à la surface et l'espace d'un instant il voulu s'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans ses bras pout l'embrasser. Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il allait faire, il s'arrêta net : il n'avait pas le droit de s'imposer à elle. Il devait lui laisser le choix et le temps de faire le point. Mais, il lui devait encore une chose : lui redire qu'il l'aimait aujourd'hui pour qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas un simple moment d'égarement. Oui, aujourd'hui… Mais il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour le faire sur l'instant, il n'avait pas la force de pouvoir supporter son refus. Il voulut donc retourner dans la chambre mais à ce moment là elle se tourna vers lui avec un sourire : ses mouvements avaient révélés sa présence alors qu'il le ne cherchait pas.

- Onee-san, tu es réveillé ? Je t'ai préparé un petit déjeuner, tu viens t'asseoir ?

Ren soupira intérieurement et se servit une fois de plus de son jeu d'acteur pour camoufler ses émotions… SI elle voulait jouer à ce jeu là… Remarque, il n'était pas réellement Tsuruga Ren, ici… peut être avait-elle pensé qu'il avait fait ça en tant que Cain Heel… Non ce n'est pas ça que signifie leur relation… Alors que cherche-t-elle ? Oui, il faudra aujourd'hui qu'il le lui redise… Aujourd'hui…

- J'arrive, Setsu… As-tu bien dormi ?

- Oui, Onee-San. Mais toi, quand fut-il ?

- Grâce à toi, ce ne sont pas des cauchemars qui ont hanté ma nuit… Murmura-t-il si bas qu'elle n'entendit rien. Il se reprit alors à haute voix pour lui dire : Très bien, merci.

Kyoko sentait qu'il lui cachait encore quelque chose mais elle ne savait pas quoi… Elle lui avait tendu la perche pour savoir s'il reparlerait d'hier, mais il avait poursuivit son rôle comme si de rien était. Elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait faire de même mais elle aimerait tant qu'il le lui redise, qu'elle puisse à son tour lui faire part des conclusions qu'elle avait passé la nuit à trouver. Mais aujourd'hui et maintenant, il était son frère, Cain Heel et elle était Setsuka… Setsu ne parlerait jamais de son frère de telle chose… Alors elle se tut et tenta de réprimer les battements de son cœur. Peut être que dans la journée il redeviendrait à nouveau Ren Tsuruga et qu'elle pourrait le lui dire… A moins que tout ce qui c'est passé la veille ne soit rien de plus qu'un rêve, un moment d'égarement de Ren… Après tout, il était si calme ce matin, il paraissait si détendu… Peut être aujourd'hui… peut être… ou pas.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

Nous sommes samedi et je vous indique au passage que je comptes posté tous les samedis, sauf imprévus ^^ Voici donc le chapitre 3 de cette histoire, qui sera nettement plus long que les précédents, comme vous pourrez le voir ^^ Bonne lecture à tous ^^ Bisous

Sake 22: Pienso que este capítulo te gustará de ventaja porque hay unos besos y este capítulo será distintamente más largo que ambos primeros ^^ Bien sobre esto no será el fin tampoco porque rebotes son previstos al menú ^^ He aquí pues la continuación esperando que te gustará. Besitos y buena lectura y gracias por tus comentarios ^^

Inukag9: Eh oui, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le chapitre est court ^^ Mais les prochains chapitre seront plus longs, comme tu pourras le constater et si leur couple ne connaitra plus de doutes quant à leurs sentiments, ce ne sera pas pour autant la fin de l'histoire car j'ai prévu plusieurs rebondissements ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture.

Krapagnou: Je crois que Kyoko, dans nos têtes, est vraiment considérée comme un cruche aveugle mais bon il faut le faire pour ne pas voir que Ren est si amoureux d'elle ^^ Mais non Cain ne sera pas obligé de faire un inceste... Heureusement... On peut dire merci au Président pour cela tout de même... J'espère que cette suite te plaira ^^ bien que ce ne soit pas la fin ^^ J'ai encore des projets pour nos deux tourtereaux ^^ Niark niark ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Sara34Chan: Voici la suite et bonne fête de fin d'année. J'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 3 : Sentiments en pagaille

Ils repartirent sur le tournage de Black Jack bien dans la peau de leurs personnages respectifs mais si leur masque d'acteur dissimulait avec précision leurs pensées, leurs sentiments n'étaient pas en reste et faisaient bouillir leur sang quitte à leur faire faire des pas de travers. La seule chose qui les sauvaient et, qui les damnaient en même temps, c'était la peur de la réaction de l'autre…

Le réalisateur les accueillit avec le sourire comme si rien ne c'était passé la veille, Kyoko avait trouvé une excuse bidon avec l'aide de Ren et ce dernier y avait cru, comme le reste de l'équipe… Ils formaient vraiment une bonne équipe… Mais, avec tous les évènements qui avaient suivi la réaction désormais compréhensive de Ren, Kyoko n'avait pas réussi à lui tirer les vers du nez pour comprendre tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette histoire. Depuis longtemps, il avait perdu la faculté de lui cacher les choses importantes, mis à part ses sentiments, mais cela était une autre histoire. Après avoir eut des réponses à ses questions sentimentales, elle comptait bien le cuisiner pour qu'il lui avoue tout… Ne lui avait-elle pas dit presque tout ce qui la concernait, elle ? Elle était même prête à lui révéler les derniers détails, les plus enfouis, de son existence à ce prix… Mais tant qu'elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il en était réellement de leur relation, elle ne s'estimait pas le droit de l'interroger… Il était encore son Sempai aux dernières nouvelles.

Ren dut se remettre dans la peau de Black Jack mais il le fit avec moins de réticence qu'à l'accoutumer car il savait qu'elle était assez forte pour le sauver de lui-même. Il savait aussi qu'il lui fallait réitérer sa déclaration en ce jour et cela lui donna le courage nécessaire pour rouvrir la porte qui retenait ses ténèbres personnelles. Il écarta néanmoins soigneusement l'idée qu'il devrait un jour tout lui confesser, ainsi que la peur qui s'y associait qu'elle le quitte à tout jamais. Il avait trop besoin d'elle pour permettre cela et il espérait que ce dur moment attendrait qu'il vive un peu de bonheur en sa compagnie avant d'arriver pour tout chambouler… Bien sur, tous les rêves ne s'exhaussent pas et il comprendra très vite que cette fois ci fut le cas… Il faut tout équilibrer en ce monde : il aura l'amour de Kyoko mais il devra exhumer son passé. Seulement est-ce vraiment une mauvaise chose, ou le début de sa rédemption et de sa guérison… ?

Sur le plateau, tous acteurs ne jouant pas la regardait à la dérobée en chuchotant : avec les évènements de la veille, elle avait acquis leur respect et personne ne la voyait plus de la même manière. Ils avaient compris que ces deux là étaient liés profondément et que nul ne sauraient détruire leur relation sans y sacrifier ce qui leur étaient de plus cher. Seulement, ils pensaient que c'était du à leurs liens de sang, mais c'était beaucoup plus profond que cela : il s'agissait d'un lien d'amour façonnée de d'une manière si complexe : un brin d'admiration, un peu de respect, de la fierté, une envie de protection, de l'attention, de la compréhension, de l'opposition et de la complémentarité, de la douceur… et tellement plus encore…

Comme cela caractérisait Ren, et qui malgré son double rôle ne parvenait pas à ce détaché de son perfectionnisme, les scènes tournées ce jour là de demandèrent qu'une seule et unique prise. L'effet Kyoko était merveilleux car même lorsqu'il libérait Kuon en ne lui laissant que quelques chaines, sa noirceur ne l'envahit plus en lui dévorant l'âme : la chaleur de l'amour que lui avait donné Kyoko la veille dans son baiser le protégeait mieux que n'importe quoi. Il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour mais il y croyait et tant qu'il n'avait pas la preuve du contraire, il continuerait à y croire pour combattre cet aspect de lui dont il voulait supprimer l'existence…

Comme tous les midis depuis le début du tournage de BJ, Ren et Kyoko mangeaient ensemble comme le stipulait leur rôle de frère et de sœur. Mais ce midi là, il manquait l'enthousiasme coutumier dont faisait preuve les deux acteurs lorsqu'ils discutaient des scènes tournées le matin, en toute intimité puisque le personnage de Cain Heel n'inspirait pas la sympathie. Ren n'était pas le premier à s'en plaindre car comme cela il pouvait manger en tête à tête avec sa chère Kyoko… Si ce n'était pas un rendez vous amoureux, oh moins étaient-ils tous les deux.

Plus que l'enthousiasme habituelle, il manquait aussi un semblant de conversation en ce midi là. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envi d'interrompre l'autre par ses soucis… Néanmoins, Ren pensa que leur tête à tête du midi était le meilleur moment pour lui refaire sa déclaration. Il l'avait décidé après un long moment de réflexion. Aussi lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, il n'avait pas trop eut le choix vu que Kyoko mangeait toujours avec lui, mais il ne s'en plaignait plus étant donné que son déjeuner était toujours préparé par sa chère Kyoko…, il se lança une nouvelle fois.

- Kyoko… commença-t-il avec hésitation.

Elle sortit de ses pensées et le regarda avec attention, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues lorsqu'elle croisa son magnifique regard.

- Oui, Ren-san ?

- Je…

C'est ce moment fatidique que choisi le portable de Ren pour sonner. Il regarda de qui il s'agissait puis décida de le rappeler plus tard quand il vit que c'était Yashiro. Le jeune manager ne lui en voudra pas lorsqu'il lui expliquera le pourquoi du comment… Il reposa l'objet sur la table et reporta son attention sur Kyoko qui avait cessé de respirer pendant un instant, attendant avec inquiétude ce qu'il allait dire.

- Kyoko, à propos de hier, je voulais te dire que je…

Le téléphone sonna de nouveau, et Ren fronça les sourcils quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de nouveau de Yashiro : il n'avait pas l'habitude de le harceler au téléphone quand il ne répondait pas tout de suite… Il soupira puis répondit, se doutant qu'il s'agissait d'une urgence…

- Allo, Yashiro. Que ce passe-t-il ?

_- C'est le président qui m'a demandé de t'appeler en urgence : ta mère a eut un accident et elle a été hospitalisée. _

Ren blêmit sous les paroles du jeune homme. Non, il ne fallait pas, pas maintenant ! Il avait prit la décision de retourner les voir une fois qu'il aurait eut la réponse de Kyoko, cela aurait été une occasion pour tout lui raconter… Non, il ne devait rien lui arriver jusque là.

Kyoko avait vu le changement de comportement de Ren pendant la conversation avec son manager. Elle comprit que quelque chose de grave qui chamboulait Ren était arrivé. Son instinct prit alors le dessus et elle lui prit doucement la main en lui chuchotant d'y aller, qu'elle se débrouillerait avec le réalisateur et l'équipe de tournage.

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête puis annonça la nouvelle à Yashiro :

- J'arrive, vient me trouver dans le bureau du Président à l'agence et apporte les affaires de Tsuruga Ren, je devrais en avoir besoin. Kyoko a dit qu'elle s'occupait de tout. Puis passe la chercher à son tour, trouve n'importe quelle excuse pour cela.

_- D'accord. Ne fais pas de folie, je ne pense pas que ça les rassureraient. _

- Fais moi confiance, j'ai encore des choses à faire ici pour partir maintenant.

_- Oui, bien sur, Kyoko…_

- Oui, mais pas seulement… Je peux compter sur toi ?

_- Bien sur, je prends le taxi, je passe chez toi et j'arrive._

- Bien, merci_._

Ren raccrocha et se tourna vers Kyoko pour lui expliquer en vitesse la situation.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à un membre de ma famille, il faut que j'y aille… Je te tiendrais au courant, Kyoko.

- Tu peux compter sur moi, Ren-san, je trouverais ce qu'il faut comme excuse. Vas-y.

- Merci.

Trop rapidement pour savoir vraiment ce qu'il faisait, Ren déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres puis repartit aussi vite, laissant une Kyoko désorientée derrière lui.

Elle dut se creuser la tête pour trouver une excuse valable pendant la fin de la pause déjeuner, essayant, pour leur bien à tout les deux, de mettre de coté le dernier petit évènement en date qui a fait battre son cœur plus que raisonnablement. Comment expliquez que Cain soit parti sans elle alors qu'il est son frère adoré… ? Elle décida finalement d'adopter pour une semi vérité puis alla trouver le producteur pour l'excuser.

- Producteur, mon frère a du s'absenter pour cet après midi : le Président de la LME requérait sa présence dans les plus bref délais pour une affaire américaine. Je suis restée pour l'excuser de ne pas pouvoir jouer cette après midi. « Vous devez savoir que nul ne peut échapper à Mr Takarada » m'a-t-il demander de vous transmettre.

Le Producteur, bien que peiné de ce contre temps, hocha la tête en reconnaissant intérieurement le talent d'actrice de la jeune femme en face de lui qui avait su si habilement cacher une obligation concernant Tsuruga Ren sans mettre en puéril sa couverture. Cette… Kyoko pourrait faire du très bon boulot un jour dans l'un de ses films…

- Bien sur que je comprends et je vous libère tout de suite pour que vous puissiez rejoindre votre cher frère au plus vite. Je me charge d'avertir tout le reste de l'équipe. Merci.

- Merci à vous.

Et elle disparut dans l'ascenseur qui menait au sous sol du studio de tournage.

Comme prévu, Yashiro l'attendait dans le taxi devant la sortie. Il venait d'apporter à Ren ses habits et dans un autre sac, il avait rapporté ceux de Kyoko. Elle le remercia vivement puis demanda des nouvelles de Ren, avec une mine très inquiète. Bien que la situation ne s'y prête pas vraiment, Yashiro ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en voyant l'inquiétude de la jeune femme. Il nota soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête de cuisiner Ren pour savoir ce que devenait leur relation.

- Je l'ai croisé à l'agence devant le bureau du Président mais j'ai du le laisser pour venir te chercher… Il n'avait pas encore vu le Président alors je ne saurais t'en dire plus ?

Kyoko le remercia doucement puis se mura dans un silence de réflexions plus ou moins sombres… Mais que c'est-il donc passé pour qu'il parte aussi précipitamment. Yashiro ne put retenir un second sourire en voyant l'expression de sa jeune amie et il lui demanda, plus pour confirmer des soupçons que pour vraiment demander :

- Je te dépose où, Kyoko-chan ?

- A l'agence bien sur ! Il faut que je…

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et rougit légèrement mais ce fut suffisant à Yashiro pour alimenter d'autant plus sa curiosité. Ren n'y échappera vraiment pas quand il le tiendra. Il donna donc sa destination au taxi puis aborda un sujet de conversation insignifiant avec Kyoko pour la détendre un peu.

Arrivés au QG de la LME, Kyoko sauta hors du taxi en remerciant vivement Yashiro avant de se précipiter aux vestiaires pour se changer en vitesse pour enfin atteindre son objectif : attendre la fin de la conversation entre les deux hommes devant le bureau du Président.

Notre héroïne attendit bien une heure avant de se décider à toquer timidement à la porte du fameux bureau. Ce fut le Président en personne qui vint lui ouvrir. Un sourire éclaira le regard de Lory lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme à sa porte.

- Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Kyoko-chan ?

- Heu… Je voulais savoir si Ren-sama était toujours avec vous dans votre bureau… Président.

Le sourire de Lory s'agrandit d'autant plus et il observa avec d'autant plus d'attention la réaction de Kyoko quand il lui donna sa réponse :

- Hélas, Kyoko, cela fait plus de deux heures qu'il est parti. Je suis désolé.

Il vit alors avec satisfaction le visage de la jeune femme se décomposer puis se perdre dans les tourments de l'inquiétude. Il lui demanda alors posément ce qu'elle voulait savoir, bien qu'il ne sache pertinament la raison de sa présence ici.

- Mais que ce passe-t-il donc, Kyoko-chan ?

- Il est parti précipitamment en me disant qu'il était arrivé quelque chose à un memebre de sa famille et qu'il me tiendrait au courant mais je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles depuis… Est-ce si grave que cela, Président ?

Kyoko leva vers lui un regard où des larmes brillaient. Lory comprit alors les véritables sentiments que détenaient en secrets le cœur de Kyoko. Ravi pour son acteur préféré, Lory enchaina, persuader qu'enfin son couple préféré allait se mettre ensemble.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est à lui de te le dire… Il est parti sans me dire où. Je suis désolé, je ne peux t'aider plus, Kyoko-chan. Tu me tiendras au courant…

- Si je le trouve bien sur, Président. Je pars de suite !

Kyoko courut dans le couloir en direction de la sortie sans demander son reste et Lory resta un moment à la regarder en souriant, avant de retourner dans son bureau. D'une pierre il aura fait deux coups : pousser Ren a redevenir plus vite Kuon pour ses parents et lui avoir quasiment jeté entre ses bras la femme qu'il aime. Il c'était une excellente journée.

La première chose que fit Kyoko fut de tenter de l'appeler sur son portable mais elle se retrouva confronter à la messagerie. Son cœur tambourina de plus bel dans sa poitrine et elle pria les dieux pour qu'il ne soit rien arrive à Ren et à sa famille. Pas avant… pas avant qu'elle sache… pas maintenant qu'elle savait… Pas maintenant alors qu'elle ne lui avait pas dit… Oh non, pas maintenant !

Elle décida de prendre un taxi pour aller le plus rapidement possible aux différents endroits où elle pensait pouvoir le trouver. Ce n'était pas qu'elle roulait sur l'or mais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose et qu'elle arrivait trop tard parce qu'elle avait été avare, elle s'en voudrait tout le reste de sa vie.

Le premier endroit où elle alla fut l'hôtel où elle logeait en tant que Setsu, mais nulle trace de lui à cet endroit. De là, où elle savait être tranquille et non interrompu, elle appela le producteur de BJ pour tenter de savoir s'il n'était pas retourné au travail : il fallait aborder toutes les hypothèses et celle-ci n'était pas l'une des dernière…

- Allo, producteur ? C'est Setsu à l'appareil. J'aimerais… hum, savoir si mon frère n'avait pas oublié quelque chose sur le tournage par hasard ?

C'était un moyen détourner pour ne pas avouer qu'elle ne le trouvait pas de savoir s'il était là bas : après tout quelqu'un qui serait sur scène ne peut avoir oublié quelque chose à ce même endroit. Mais son espoir fut vain lorsque le producteur s'excusa avec embêtement.

- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé qui pourrait lui appartenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il a du le faire tomber dans la chambre, je vais vérifier. Merci, producteur. Au revoir.

Ce dernier regarda pendant un moment son portable en comprenant qu'il était véritablement arrivé quelque chose à Tsuruga Ren mais malheureusement dans l'état actuel de la situation, où il c'était lui-même mis, il ne pouvait pas chercher à en savoir plus et il devrait se contenter de prendre des nouvelles de la fratrie Heel le lendemain seulement. Il se mit donc en tête de ronger son frein en espérant les revoir en forme tous les deux très rapidement.

Le second endroit où Kyoko décida de chercher Ren fut son appartement. Bien sur, elle savait de source sur qu'il n'y était presque jamais, car il était toujours au travail mais son instinct lui dictait d'aller y jeter un œil. Cela ne lui couterait que du temps…

Le taxi la déposa au pied de l'immeuble de la star et Kyoko rougit doucement lorsqu'elle prit conscience qu'elle allait d'elle-même, pour la première fois, chercher Ren à son appartement. Bien sur, elle l'avait déjà vu, mais cela avait toujours été dans le cadre professionnel. Aujourd'hui, cependant, c'est pour une affaire personnelle qu'elle était là. Elle tremblait un peu de sa réaction mais il savait qu'il ne fallait pas le laisser à un tel instant. Il avait trop souvent été là pour elle quand elle en avait besoin, il était venu son tour d'en faire de même.

Kyoko commença par user de civilité, pour ne pas déranger l'acteur dans une situation contraignante, en sonnant à l'interphone. Rien, aucune réponse. Elle imagina tout un tas de scénarios plus terrifiant les uns que les autres avant de se remettre les idées en place : il n'avait peut être pas entendu ou il était indisponible à ce moment là. Elle l'imagina alors sortant de la douche, les gouttes d'eaux dégoulinantes de son corps de dieu grec… STOP ! Elle n'était pas là pour fantasmer sur son corps de rêve mais pour lui apporter son soutient, rien d'autre.

Elle tenta alors de nouveau de sonner, en gardant sous verrou ses pensées dangereuses. Mais elle n'eut pas plus de succès que la première fois. Elle pesta intérieurement en sortant la clé magnétique que lui avait un jour confié Ren. Kyoko se maudissait d'être si idiote : si une personne souffre et s'enferme chez lui, il ne va pas répondre au premier passant venu le déranger. Elle n'avait pas le choix et dut sortir son seul atout.

Dans l'ascenseur, Kyoko prenait son mal en patience en se triturant les doigts nerveusement. _Ne lui en voudra-t-il pas de venir l'importuner dans sa détresse ? Ne sera-t-il pas en colère ? _ Mais sa décision était prise car même quand elle était au fin fond du puis du désespoir, il n'a jamais baissé les bras pour l'aider. Quel qu'en soient les conséquences, elle se devait de l'aider. Par devoir envers lui, par reconnaissance et par amour. A cette pensée, elle secoua la tête : ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça !

Comme le lui avait soufflé son instinct, elle le trouva dans son logement, assis au pied du canapé, la tête dans ses mains. Kyoko s'approcha timidement avant de s'agenouiller auprès de lui.

- Ren-san, allez-vous bien ?

Quand, à l'entente de son nom, il redressa la tête, il plongea son regard dans celui de Kyoko et elle fut bouleversée par ce qu'elle y vit. Le masque de Ren Tsuruga était tombé et elle voyait en face d'elle un homme perdu, triste mais rempli d'amour, un être humain ayant ses doutes et ses peines. Cela lui serra le cœur et elle agit alors d'elle-même, n'ayant pas vraiment conscience de ce qu'elle faisait : elle le prit dans ses bras pour le bercer doucement contre son cœur tout en lui chuchotant tendrement des paroles apaisantes. De lui-même, il lui raconta un bout de vérité :

- Ma mère est à l'hôpital et je ne peux aller la voir tant que je suis Tsuruga Ren. J'ai peur d'aller la voir et de rejeter toutes ses années que j'ai passé loin d'elle, de culpabilisé mais surtout qu'elle ne me pardonne pas.

Kyoko chercha alors au fond de son cœur la force de le convaincre de l'amour de sa mère, chose dont elle n'avait connaissance.

- Pour avoir mis au monde quelqu'un d'aussi bien que toi, elle ne peut que t'aimer et une mère qui aime sait pardonner à son enfant toutes ses erreurs.

Ren soupira puis se dégagea doucement de son étreinte : il était apaisé.

- Merci, Kyoko, d'être venue alors que je ne t'ai pas tenu au courant.

En rougissant quelque peu, Kyoko a marmonné quelques mots.

- J'étais inquiète pour Ren-san alors je l'ai cherché… C'est normal…

Ren la regardait avec un mélange étrange d'émotion dont elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre la portée puis il soupira douloureusement avant de reprendre la parole, comme une confession.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Kyoko, j'ai besoin que tu restes auprès de moi.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, elle lui serra tendrement la main avant de lui dire, avec émotion.

- Mais je suis là, Ren-san ! Et je ne partirais que quand tu me le demanderas.

Il soupira de plus bel et la regarda d'un air torturé qui lui tordit le cœur.

- Tu es décidée à ne rien savoir jusqu'au bout, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien soit, je vais te le redire : j'ai besoin de toi, Kyoko, j'ai besoin que tu restes auprès de moi mais pas de la manière à laquelle tu penses. Je te l'ai déjà dit, n'est-ce pas ? Je t'aime Kyoko. Je t'aime vraiment, ce n'était pas un simple instant d'égarement. Je t'aime.

Kyoko c'était figée à ses mots et sentait son cœur faire des trémolos dans sa poitrine. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il en aurait parlé à ce moment, jamais elle aurait cru qu'elle serait si importante à ses yeux. A ce moment là, elle vit la douleur dans les yeux de Ren quand il se redressa avec un pauvre sourire.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas ton cas. Je suis désolé de t'avoir importunée avec ça. Oublie le et restons amis : j'ai trop besoin de toi pour te perdre définitivement.

Le cœur de Kyoko la sauva et sauva Ren de la douleur qu'il ressentait et qui était inutile. Elle le tira doucement mais surement vers elle et l'embrassa. Ren ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension et il allait répliquer quelque chose quand elle posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Non, laisse-moi parler à présent. Je… Je… Je t'aime, Ren-san. J'ai mis le temps à m'en apercevoir mais lorsque j'ai vu cette douleur au fond de toi lorsque l'on jouait Cain et Setsu j'ai compris mes véritable sentiments. Mais je pensais tellement que tu ne m'aimais pas… pas de la même manière que moi.

Un sourire angélique s'épanouit alors sur les lèvres de Ren et il se pencha pour l'embrasser de plus bel : il ne pouvait plus y résister. Après quelques instants de pure délice passé accrocher aux lèvres de l'autre, Ren vient chuchoter dans l'oreille de Kyoko une demande pour le moins étonnante :

- Viens avec moi en Amérique, s'il te plait.

_A suivre..._

Un petit commentaire ? Merci de votre patience et de votre temps ^^ Bisous à tous et à Samedi prochain ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Après 3 jours d'épreuves d'examen, voici enfin le weekend. C'est alors que j'ai vraiment compris ce que cela signifiait: je poste le chapitre suivant ^^ Heureusement, j'avais pris de l'avance et donc je vous offre ce chapitre avec beaucoup de plaisir. Je vous souhaite aussi une très bonne année avec tout ce qui va avec ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ^^

Inukag9: Eh bien mas réplique de fin de mon précédent chapitre va aussi servir d'introduction pour ce chapitre-ci alors je suis ravie qu'elle t'es plu ^^ Voici donc la suite... qui comme tu peux le remarquer sera aussi longue, ou plus, que le chapitre précédent... C'était le temps que je me remettes dans le bain ^^ Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. Bisous et merci encore de me reviewer.

Krapagnou: Oui, il veut qu'elle vienne avec lui en Amérique... cela sous entend certaines révélations, qui ne viendront que dans le chapitre suivant ^^ Niark. Si Kyoko fantasme sur le corps de rêve de Ren, là elle va aller plus loin... mais pas aussi loin que l'on pourrait le croire... Je suis une perverse mais bon je suis aussi sadique ^^ Niark. Oui, pauvre Ren qui a si longtemps gardé ce secret qu'il croit que personne ne saura le lui pardonner. Il oublie simplement que tout le monde a ses secrets et que Kyoko le connait plus qu'il ne le croit: eh oui, c'est elle bô mais il ne le sait pas. Donc elle l'aime en tout connaissance de cause ^^ hihi En première loge ou pas ^^ Ils vont encore l'ignorer pendant un temps ^^ Je sais je suis sadique ^^ Niark ! Ne t'en fais pas trop pour Julie Hizuri ^^ Je lui réserve une petite surprise ^^ A tous d'ailleurs ^^ Bonne lecture et bisous ^^

Sara34Chan: Ils vont la vivre leur histoire d'amour mais il va y avoir des rebondissements plus ou moins... intéressants et parfois dangereux... Mais voici donc la suite qui j'espère te plaira aussi ^^ Bisous

Chapitre 4 : En route vers l'inconnu…

_- Viens avec moi en Amérique, s'il te plait._

C'est ce qu'il avait dit et Kyoko ne lui avait pas donné de réponse définitive, la première raison était qu'il lui avait laissé un peu temps pour réfléchir et la seconde parce qu'elle n'avait pas pu y réfléchir : il n'avait cessé de toute la soirée de lui chuchoter des mots doux qui lui procuraient des frissons de plaisir et de joie dans le dos en agrémentant le tout de baisers passionnés qui lui donnait envie de fondre. Mais ils n'avaient pas été plus loin car ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain pour rattraper le retard sur le tournage du lendemain pendant que Lory et Yashiro organisaient son voyage aux États Unis.

Ce n'est pas l'envi qui manquait à Ren mais il ne voulait pas la forcer, étant encore si innocente, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait le lui faire pour lui avouer après ses secrets et lui faire croire qu'il l'avait manipuler pour parvenir à ses fins pour ensuite la jeter d'une manière innovante. Il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre même s'il devait pour cela maitriser ses désirs et pulsions lorsqu'elle se collait à lui pendant qu'il l'embrassait. Non, il devait résister encore un peu, en espérant qu'elle voudrait toujours de lui après cela…

Pour ne pas tenter le Diable, ils avaient décidé qu'elle dormirait dans la chambre d'ami mais cela ne les empêcha pas de trouver difficilement le sommeil, chacun de leurs cotés à cause de leurs soucis respectifs. Mais Morphée a toujours le dernier mot et, bientôt, en accord l'un avec l'autre, ils tombèrent endormis dans leur lit.

Ren fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le son du réveil. Il grogna un instant avant de finalement se redresser en baillant et s'étirant, faisant jouer sa magnifique musculature à la lumière de l'aube. Enfin, il ouvrit les yeux avec un regret : il s'attendait à se trouver dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour jouer le film BJ. Il pensait que tout cela n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve emprunt de quelques touches de cauchemars. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata qu'il était bel et bien dans la chambre dans son appartement. Ren ne tarda pas à comprendre que tout c'était bel et bien passé. Il se leva donc de très bonne humeur, sa joie seulement atténuée par l'inquiétude que sa mère lui causait.

Ren alla doucement voir si Kyoko dormait toujours dans la chambre d'amis et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement lorsqu'il la vit pelotonnée dans les draps. Une envie grandit en lui de la prendre dans ses bras, de dormir avec elle pour qu'elle se serre contre lui. Avec un pincement au cœur de regrets, il referma doucement la porte pour la laisser dormir un peu encore le temps qu'il prépare le petit déjeuner : préparer un café ou un thé, couper des tranches de pains, les toaster puis les beurrer et les couvrir de confiture n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué à faire dans la cuisine…

Il vérifia une fois, deux fois, trois fois… que tout était parfait avant d'enfin se décider à aller la réveiller. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et entra tout d'abord seulement sa tête pour vérifier si elle dormait encore ou non. Un sourire doux flotta sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit une petite mèche tombée délicatement sur son visage encore endormi. Il s'approcha à pas de loup et se pencha pour remettre la petite coquine en place. Seulement, son regard croisa à ce moment là les lèvres légèrement roses de la jeune femme et il ne put s'en détacher. Inconsciemment, il se pencha dessus lentement et y déposa ses propres lèvres dans un baiser papillon mais en même temps si tendre, dévoué et aimant.

Lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il venait de faire, Ren se redressa en rougissant doucement en tentant de se remettre les idées en place. Si bien qu'il ne vit pas que Kyoko c'était réveillée et le regardant avec un brin d'amusement et beaucoup de tendresse. Elle le fit même un peu sursauter lorsqu'elle lui chuchota quelques mots :

- Bonjour, Ren.

Celui-ci décida de se venger de cette douce torture en usant de son ton le plus charmeur et séduisant pour lui souhaiter à son tour le bonjour :

- Bonjour, mon amour.

Comme prévu, Kyoko se mit à rougir doucement et, pour cacher sa gène, elle enfouit sa tête dans ses draps. Ren rit de bon cœur à sa réaction et ajouta sincèrement :

- Je le pense vraiment, Kyoko.

La voix de celle-ci s'éleva des draps et était à moitié étouffée mais cela n'empêcha pas Ren d'entendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Ce qu'elle voulait lui dire de si gênant qu'elle n'osait pas le regarder en face pour cela.

- Oui, je veux bien venir avec toi. Je te suivrais au bout du monde s'il le fallait, Ren…

Ren ne put contenir sa joie à l'entente de ses paroles si adorables et il retira la protection du visage de Kyoko, qu'il trouva tout rougissant. Son cœur se serra tellement la joie l'étreignait qu'il se pencha de nouveau sur elle pour l'embrasser tellement il l'aimait. Il l'aimait tellement que s'en devenait douloureux et qu'il voulait tout lui donner de lui, tout.

Le baiser se voulut tendre mais léger. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu que Kyoko glisserait les bras autour de son cou et l'attirerait vers elle pour approfondir le baiser. Leur lèvres se caressaient, se chouchoutaient avec de plus en plus d'ardeur et de volonté. A tel point que le baiser devient très rapidement très chaud et érotique sans que l'un et l'autre s'en soit aperçu. La langue de Ren vient lécher doucement les lèvres de Kyoko qui gémit sous la délicieuse sensation. Elle laissa sa bouche un instant ouverte et Ren en profita pour s'y faufiler. Le ballet des langues commença, tantôt se cajolant et se caressant, tantôt luttant l'une contre l'autre.

La chaleur du baiser se propagea bientôt à leur corps et Ren se retrouva coller contre Kyoko, corps à corps, quasiment imbriqués. Sa main commençait à le démanger et son pantalon à devenir un peu trop serrer. Ce fut un gémissement un peu plus fort de Kyoko qui lui fit reprendre ses esprits et, avec beaucoup de réticences et de regrets, il s'arracha à son étreinte, la respiration devenu sifflante sous le désir. Les yeux brillant, le cœur battant à tout rompre et, surtout, la vision de Kyoko incitant à la luxure, Ren lui expliqua brièvement la situation d'une voix devenu rauque sous l'envie :

- Kyoko, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Je vais prendre une douche : nous devons bientôt être prêts pour aller sur le tournage. J'appellerais Yashiro pour lui annoncer l'heureuse nouvelle pendant une pause.

Ren disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte un instant puis revient sur ses pas pour dire de la manière la plus douce, aimante et sensuelle qui soit, avant d'aller se doucher :

- Je t'aime Kyoko.

Il ne tenait surtout pas à ce qu'il y ait un malentendu maintenant, surtout pas !

Kyoko, encore étourdie par les brumes du désir, rougit de plus bel lorsqu'elle comprit se qu'il c'était passé et ce qui avait failli ce passer. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, le feu aux joues mais avec tout de même un petit pincement au cœur de regrets.

Elle s'installa à table et attendit patiemment que Ren sorte de la douche pour commencer à déjeuner : d'une premièrement c'est toujours agréable de manger à deux et d'une secondement il fallait qu'elle surveille qu'il mange bien. Ses réflexions la menèrent à penser qu'ils agissaient comme un couple marié… Elle rit doucement en y pensant mais cela fit gonfler son cœur d'un peu de bonheur.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la cuisine, habillé à la manière de Caïn, Ren trouva Kyoko attablée et plongée dans ses pensées. Il l'admira tendrement pendant un petit moment ne croyant pas la chance qu'il avait d'être aimé par ce petit brin de femme. Il finit par vouloir manifesté sa présence lorsqu'il la vit rire avec un air si doux que cela fit bondir son cœur un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine : elle était vraiment tellement mignonne et belle…

- Qu'y-a-t-il de si drôle, ma chérie ? vient-il souffler sensuellement à son oreille.

Comme prévu, Kyoko sursauta et se retrouva coller contre sa poitrine. Elle rougit de plus bel et Ren ne résista pas à l'envi de l'embrasser : il c'était tellement retenu depuis tout ce temps qu'il ne pouvait plus le faire maintenant. Quand il la relâcha, elle répondit à sa question, tout en baissant un peu les yeux de timidité :

- Je pensais au fait que je devais surveiller que tu manges bien et que donc on ressemblait à un couple marié…

Ren lui releva doucement et tendrement le menton pour plonger les yeux dans les siens puis il lui dit d'une voix basse et légèrement voilé par l'émotion.

- Cela me rend heureux. Mais j'espère qu'un jour nous serons vraiment un couple marié…

Kyoko rougit de plus bel et hocha la tête puis, d'un commun accord, ils mirent tous leurs sentiments de coté pour se remettre dans la peau de leurs personnages et finirent de se préparer.

Le producteur ne tient pas de joie lorsqu'il vit le couple arrivé. Bien sur, il avait comprit la véritable relation de ces deux là : jamais le Président n'aurait autorisé une quiconque personne d'être au courant de certaines facettes de Ren Tsuruga s'ils n'avaient pas été liés.

Ren de son coté n'avait jamais autant bien maitrisé le coté sombre de Black Jack et il savait désormais que plus jamais, tant que Kyoko serait à ses cotés, il ne se laisserait submerger par ce qu'il a été. Mais si Kyoko venait à partir… plus jamais il ne pourra être Tsuruga Ren, ça aussi il le savait. Cela lui faisait peur car il ne lui avait pas encore tout dit en ce qui le concernait et il craignait qu'elle ne veuille plus jamais le voir après. Aussi profitait-il de sa présence au maximum en ce jour ne sachant pas de quoi demain sera fait…

Kyoko pensait quand à elle à ce qu'il c'était passé pendant ses derniers jours et elle ne croyait pas encore qu'elle était désormais la petite amie de Ren Tsuruga, _sa petite amie_ ! Elle rougit un instant mais sachant que cela pourrait gâcher sa couverture de Setsuna et ainsi celle de Ren, elle pensa à autre chose, comme son voyage imminent en Amérique. Elle se posait beaucoup de questions mais elle décida qu'il y aurait un temps pour cela, elle faisait confiance à Ren, elle l'aimait, elle qui croyait que cela n'arriverait plus jamais… Elle l'aimait…

Ren profita d'une pause dans le tournage du film pour appeler Yashiro afin de lui demander de prendre deux billets en partance pour les Etats Unis dès que le Président aura tout arranger.

_- Ca y est tu lui as dit ?_ demanda Yukihito avec curiosité, derrière son propre téléphone.

- Non, c'est seulement qu'elle a appris qu'il s'agissait de Julie Hizuri et comme elle considère Kuu Hizuri comme son père, elle a voulu y aller pour le soutenir.

_- Mais comment lui as-tu expliqué ton départ ?_

- Comme je te l'avais expliqué la première fois que nous avons rencontré Kuu alors que j'étais Tsuruga Ren, avant de tout te raconter.

_- Je vois. Cela n'a donc pas bouger entre vous. Mais quand est-ce que tu vas te décider ?_

Ren ignora la question mais sourit doucement en imaginant la réaction de son ami et manager ainsi que du Président lorsqu'ils sauront… Il reprit la conversation lorsqu'il vit que les minutes défilaient très rapidement et qu'il devrait bientôt raccroché pour que son absence ne paraisse pas trop louche.

- Les billets, tu les mettras au nom de Mr et Mme… Koitenshi.

_- Ah, je vois que tu vas y laisser un petit message. Bien je vois que tu ne restes pas sur tes positions ! Bravo ! Je t'appelle lorsqu'ils seront prêts et lorsque j'aurais les informations du Président._

- Je compte sur toi. Je dois y aller, à plus tard Yashiro.

Personne n'avait suspecté quelque chose de son absence et surtout pas Kyoko, pour le reste du monde il savait qu'il n'avait pas à s'en inquiété car il leur faisait trop peur pour qu'ils mettent leur nez dans ses affaires. Ca avait du bon tout de même parfois de faire peur aux autres…

Le reste de l'après midi se passa bien, très bien en fait. Toutes les scènes demandèrent qu'un minimum de reprises et la fratrie Heel fut libérée assez tôt. Ils flânèrent un moment dans les rues ensemble. Leurs personnages étaient si complexes qu'ils purent se permettre de laisser leur sentiment à peine percés au travers de leur geste. Ren et Kyoko en étaient heureux tout en continuant à jouer.

Le soir, dans leur chambre d'hôtel, pendant que Kyoko était dans la salle de bain, Ren vérifia sa messagerie et s'aperçut qu'il avait reçu trois appels : deux du Président et un de Yashiro. Il vérifia en entrebâillant légèrement la porte que Kyoko en avait encore pour un peu moment puis se décida à les rappeler, en commençant par le Président : s'il avait Yashiro au téléphone au moment où elle sortirait, il pourrait jouer un rôle, pas avec le Président.

- Allo, Président ?

_- Ah, Ren. Tu me rappelles enfin !_

- Excusez-moi j'ai eut une journée longue.

_- Je vois, je vois… Je t'ai appelé pour te dire que j'avais arrangé VOS affaires et que les billets étaient prêts. _

Il y eut un silence au bout de la ligne puis Ren, l'air innocent, le remercia pour son intervention si précieuse.

- Merci, président. Quand partons-nous ?

_- Demain à la première heure de l'après midi. Mais dis moi, n'aurais-tu pas oublié de me dire quelque chose… Comme par exemple que tu étais, enfin, en couple avec Kyoko... _

- Non, président, rien de tel.

Il y eut un nouveau silence sur la ligne et Ren imagina la grimace que devait faire Lory. Cela le fit sourire : il l'avait cherché à vouloir trop jouer les entremetteurs. Mais, il connaissait Lory et savait qu'il ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. Celui-ci lui donna raison en reprenant la parole, avec un ton légèrement contrarié néanmoins.

_- Fichtre, quand te décideras-tu à lui dire ? Tu veux qu'elle aille voir ailleurs peut être ?_

- Non bien sur que non, voyons…

_- Bien, je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire ! J'espère que tu profiteras de ce voyage pour prendre des initiatives et qu'à ton retour tu m'annonceras une bonne nouvelle !_

- Si mon cœur m'en laisse les moyens…

_- Je vais lui donner une mission LOVE ME dans ce cas. Je vais donc te laisser j'ai un plan à établir ! Bonsoir._

- Bonsoir, Président.

A peine eut-il finit qu'il entendit le bip du téléphone indiquant que son interlocuteur avait raccroché… Il ne se formalisa pas, connaissant Lory depuis longtemps, mais s'inquiéta de ses projets : on pouvait s'attendre à tout de sa part dès lors qu'il s'agissait d'amour. Il grimaça alors lorsqu'il se rappela tous les plans qu'il avait déjà tenté et se demanda s'il n'aurait pas du lui dire la vérité en fin de compte… Mais il ne le regrettait pas car il ne pouvait affirmer que l'amour de Kyoko survivrait aux révélations qu'il devra encore lui faire…

Ren secoua sa tête pour remettre ses idées en place et allait composer le numéro de son manager lorsque celui-ci appela :

- Allo, Tsuruga Ren à l'appareil.

_- Allo, Ren, c'est moi, Yashiro ! J'ai déjà essayé de t'avoir aujourd'hui…_

- Je sais j'allais t'appeler mais tu m'as devancé…

_- Je t'appelais pour te dire que j'avais réussi à arranger ton planning, avec l'accord du Président et que tes billets étaient prêts. Je suis donc passé à ton appartement pour te les déposer ainsi que des vêtements de rechange pour te déguiser avant de partir et aussi pour Kyoko._

- Bien merci. On se voit demain alors Yukihito ?

_- Oui, je viendrais te chercher sur le plateau après ton tournage du matin sous une fausse identité : Yamada Hitotiki. _

- D'accord, comme tu veux. Bonsoir et à demain.

_- Oui, c'est ça, passe aussi le bonjour à Kyoko de ma part._

- Bien sur !

Et Ren raccrocha. C'est à ce moment là qu'il s'aperçut que Kyoko avait fini et sortait de la salle de bain. Elle était habillée d'une robe bleue qui mettait ses courbes en valeur et la rendait très sexy. Ren déglutit en se rouspétant intérieurement : qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête de lui offrir une robe si provocante ? Il soupira puis vient lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu es très belle comme cela Kyoko.

- Merci.

Elle rougit de plus belle puis détourna son attention vers autre chose pour ne pas être trop déstabilisée.

- Qui était-ce… ?

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, se plaçant la main sur la bouche d'horreur : ce n'était pas parce qu'il était son petit ami qu'elle devait tout savoir de sa vie à chaque minute. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui et se répandant en excuses.

- Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas du te poser la question !

Ren, qui avait alors une vue plus que plongeante sur sa poitrine, la fit se relever en souriant pour masquer le désir qui commençait à croitre en lui.

- Mais non voyons, ce n'est pas un problème. Au contraire, je suis heureux que tu t'intéresses à ce point à moi. C'est normal alors ne change surtout pas ! C'était Yashiro pour dire que tout était près pour demain.

- Demain ? Si tôt ?

Ren fut blessé par sa réaction mais s'il crut l'avoir dissimulé assez rapidement, il avait oublié qu'il était face à Kyoko et que celle-ci ne se laissait pas berner par les apparences. Elle baissa la tête de repentir.

- Je suis bien bête ce soir ! Bien sur demain : ta mère est à l'hôpital tout de même ! Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas venir mais… je n'ai pas prévu mes logeurs et ils vont s'inquiéter…

Ren lui releva le menton et examina son regard où il vit un réel sentiment de repentir. Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser doucement : il fallait qu'il arrête d'être si susceptible à chacune de ses réactions sans savoir ce qu'il en retournait !

- Si ce n'est que ça, on y passera demain après être passé à l'agence et avant de prendre notre avion.

- Merci.

- Mais c'est comme cela quand on aime.

Ils s'étudièrent un moment du regard puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, tout en se répétant mentalement ses principes pour ne pas la basculer instantanément sur le sol pour lui faire l'amour passionnément.

Ils dinèrent en discutant de leur projets réciproques puis de leurs projets en commun et il en profita pour lui annoncer qu'il n'avait pas encore mis Yashiro au courant et donc qu'il devrait faire comme si de rien était le lendemain. Elle baissa la tête en acquiesçant doucement, apparemment déçue, jusqu'à ce qu'il lui explique le pourquoi il avait fait ça, dans une moindre mesure. Elle comprit alors et l'ambiance se relâcha.

Ren alla prendre à son tour sa douche puis ils allèrent se coucher, chacun dans leur lit pour ne pas tenter le diable déraisonnablement : ils allaient avoir une longue journée le lendemain.

Tout ce passa comme prévu, du moins jusqu'au rendez vous improviser avec le Président pendant lequel il tenta par tous les moyens de lui faire ouvrir les écoutilles, le cœur et tout ce qui servirait à Kyoko pour comprendre les sentiments de Ren. Une fois cela fait, il lui donna un grand paquet bien emballé en lui disant qu'il lui faudra le remettre intact à Kuu et qu'il s'agissait là d'une mission dans le cadre de la section LOVE ME. Bien sur elle accepta, même si elle n'avait pas eut trop le choix, puis repartie.

Au Darumaya, ce fut le tour de Ren de prendre une leçon de morale de la part du chef, qui considérait Kyoko comme sa propre fille. Ren s'y plia volontiers, sachant qu'il restait toujours une probabilité, vers laquelle penchait son cœur, qu'un jour Kyoko soit sa femme.

Enfin, déguisés bien comme il faut, ils prirent leur avion à l'heure prévue, ayant confirmés avant de partir leur arrivée à la personne qui viendrait les chercher à l'aéroport. Kyoko savait qu'elle ne connaissait presque rien de cette civilisation qui se trouvait de l'autre coté de la mer mais elle avait Ren avec elle, et cela lui suffisait largement. Elle avait Ren mais elle allait aussi retrouver celui qu'elle appelait père. Ce dont elle ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est que des secrets longtemps enterrés seront mis à jour par sa venue, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, seul le temps saura le dire.

_A suivre..._

Alors une petite review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous, comme nous sommes samedis, je poste la suite de mon histoire. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira malgré les quelques passages qui seront assez sombre... Bonne lecture à tous. Bisous et à samedi prochain.

Iris777: J'espère bien que la suite te paraitra passionnante ^^ la voici donc avec plaisir en espérant qu'elle te satisfera ^^ Merci pour ton encouragement et bonne lecture. Bisous

Sake22: Debo reconocer que tengo se complació a escribir la parte del beso ^^ Espero que este capítulo te guste también aunque el beso llegue sólo al fin esta vez ^^ He aquí pues la continuación. Besitos y gracias todavía por tu comentario ^^

Inukag9: Je suis ravie que ce chapitre t'es plu ^^ J'ai hâte de faire la tête que va tirer nos deux compères Yashiro et Lory ^^ Ce sera un plaisir... quand Ren et Kyoko vont revenir au Japon, ce qui n'est pas encore prévu pour l'instant au programme ^^ Eh bien oui, le chef, malgré son manque apparent de sentiments, est très attaché à notre petite Kyoko ^^ Ainsi, si elle n'avait pas de père auparavant, maintenant elle en a deux ^^ C'est génial pour elle ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Bisous

Krapagnou: Ce petit Ren quel homme... en effet, je suis bien d'accord avec toi ^^ Maintenant, dans ce chapitre, tous ses noirs secrets vont être mis à jour, comme tu le liras après ça ^^ Pour le reste du commentaire, je suis aussi bien d'accord avec toi... Mais il ne faut pas désespéré, des perles, ça existe encore même si c'est rarissime... j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture

Marylore: Je suis bien d'accord pour continuer et je te remercie pour ton commentaire encourageant ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture. Bisous

Sara34Chan: La voici la voilà, la suite toute prête sortie du four... ou pas, ça fait une semaine que je l'ai tapé, j'ai donc un chapitre d'avance entre mes deux fics ^^ je suis plutôt contente. Bonne lecture donc. Bisous

Chapitre 5 : Les racines du passé.

_Le 10 Février 1988, à 3H20 du matin, dans la clinique de Los Angeles, un beau bébé blond aux yeux verts poussa son premier cri. Ses parents pleuraient de joie car, enfin, leur bonheur était complet : ils avaient fondé une famille. Cet enfant était à leur yeux le plus beau bébé au monde et bientôt il devient la proie de photographes renommés dans le monde entier qui souhaitent à tout prix faire son portrait pour pouvoir dire au monde entier : j'ai eut l'immense honneur de photographié_ leur _fils !_

_ L'enfant grandit peu à peu entouré d'un amour parfois étouffant avec des rêves pleins les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin de lire des romans ou de voir des films car ses véritables héros étaient ses parents et, pour lui seul, ils se glissaient dans la peau de tous les personnages possibles et imaginables en inventant des situations plus rocambolesque les unes que les autres. Le rire de leur enfant, si spontanée, si doux et admiratif était leur seul paiement mais, pour eux, cela valait plus que tout l'or du monde. _

_ Ses parents étaient fous de leur enfant et surprotecteurs. Aussi, lorsqu'il voulut faire ses premiers pas, ses parents firent recouvrir tout le sol de leur maison d'une grosse épaisseur de moquette molletonnée pour qu'il ne se blesse pas. Les placards remplis de produits dangereux étaient rangés si hauts que sa mère devait monter sur un tabouret pour les atteindre. Ils avaient équipé leur maison d'un système de protection anti flamme, des vitres barre balles… Jamais un enfant n'avait grandi dans un univers aussi sécurisé._

_ Quel choc ce fut lorsqu'il alla pour la première fois à l'école. Ce n'était pas lui qui pleurait de chaudes larmes et criant qu'il ne voulait pas y aller. Lui était intrigué, intéressé et curieux. Ses parents restèrent à la fenêtre vérifier que tout allait bien jusqu'à l'heure du midi, pour voir ses premiers contacts, ses premiers cours et s'il ne serait pas ignoré par ses autres camarades. C'était là leur hantise. Mais quelle ne fut pas leur joie lorsque toute une ribambelle de petites filles se poussaient pour être assisse auprès de lui et quand un groupe de jeunes garçons s'approcha de lui pour discuter !_

_ Le lendemain et le surlendemain, ils restaient à la fenêtre de l'école ne se lassant jamais de voir leur enfant grandir. Mais chaque jour, ils partaient plus tôt jusqu'au jour où ils ne restèrent plus. Non pas qu'ils n'aimaient pas leur enfant, loin d'eux cette idée car ils le vénéraient, mais ils durent reprendre leur travail et leurs emplois du temps étaient toujours surchargés. _

_ Leur travail les rendait célèbre et souvent, à son école, on venait voir leur enfant pour lui poser des questions sur ses parents. Il en était si fier et répondait toujours avec plaisir aux questions qu'on lui posait. Il aimait tellement ses parents qu'il leur vouait un culte et ses camarades de classe ne l'aidaient pas à redescendre sur terre tellement ils admiraient eux même ses parents. Ses parents avaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient désirer dans la vie : l'amour, un enfant doué et aimant ainsi qu'un métier qui les passionnait toujours autant après des années de pratique. Mais leur métier demandait des sacrifices et, les occasions de se retrouver en famille devenaient de plus en plus rare…_

_ Sa mère, croyant qu'il ne mangeait pas bien à la cantine de son école, lui préparait toujours des plats le soir quand elle arrivait et elle le forçait à finir son assiette et à en reprendre deux fois. « C'est pour que tu grandisses bien, mon chéri » lui disait-elle. Le seul problème c'est que sa mère n'était pas la meilleure cuisinière qui soit et aimait beaucoup faire des mélanges incongrus au repas, pour essayer. Pour lui faire plaisir, le jeune garçon se forçait à manger mais son appétit devient de jour en jour plus faible et la nourriture commença à le dégouter. Si bien que la nourriture était devenue un sujet tabou pour lui._

_ Au début, au moindre évènement marquant de la vie de leur fils, ses parents s'arrangeaient toujours pour être tous les deux présent. Aussi les réunions de classe, les rencontres parents profs, les anniversaires de ses amis… finissaient toujours de la même manière : par une séance photo suivi d'une séance de dédicaces. Cela réjouissait leur enfant qui était si heureux que ses parents soient là pour lui et qu'ils soient si célèbre. Le monde entier partageait son amour pour ses parents mais lui seul avait le droit de vivre avec eux et de les aimer sans conditions. Cependant, bientôt, celui-ci grandissant et devenant quelque peu plus autonome, ses parents pouvaient de moins en moins arranger leur emploi du temps et bientôt soit il n'allait pas aux réunions soit il y allait mais avec un retard important. Mais il était toujours un enfant et il ne leur en voulait pas tellement il les aimait._

_ Parfois, il y voyait aussi un avantage dans le fait que ses parents ne soient pas en même temps chez eux : il pouvait profiter pleinement du parent présent. Combien de fois n'a-t-il pas parlé avec son père, assit sur le canapé, pendant que celui-ci lui brossait tendrement les cheveux ? Combien de fois n'est-il pas allé au restaurant avec sa mère le tenant par la main et lui souriant de son plus grand sourire ? Il ne les comptait plus mais ce qu'il savait, et qui était le résultat de ses nombreuses réflexions nées de ces discussions, c'est qu'un jour lui aussi sera acteur ! _

_ On peut dire qu'il a passé, malgré les aléas de la vie, une enfance heureuse et bercée de joie et d'amour. Mais, comme tout à chacun, il grandit et devient adolescent. C'est à ce moment là qu'il comprit toute l'étendu de ce qu'avait fait ses parents pour lui mais aussi de ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu faire étant trop occupé par leur travail. Il n'osa pas en parler mais le problème grandit en lui et les nombreuses absences de ses parents, le considérant assez grand pour le laisser seul, ne contribua pas à l'aider._

_ Il commença à sortir tous les jours, se promenant dans la forêt où il trouvait pendant un moment la tranquillité d'esprit mais bientôt, ce ne fut plus suffisant et il commença à se promener dans les rues de sa ville. Ce qu'il entendit alors le fit déchoir d'autant plus : « Oh mais voyez qui voilà ? C'est le fils fils à papa ! » ou encore « On voit bien qu'il ya des privilégié dans la société ! » et d'autres méchancetés prononcées par jalousie. Mais cela lui fit mal parce que ces jeunes ne pouvaient le comprendre. Certes, leur parents n'étaient peut être pas célèbre mais ils étaient là quand ils en avaient besoin. Ils ne partaient sur un tournage pour un temps indéterminé. Non, il s'en était rendu compte, être le fils de deux stars internationales n'apportaient pas que du bon. Les autres le rejetaient, le considérant comme à part alors qu'il ne cherchait qu'un peu de chaleur humaine et de compréhension pour partager ses peines et ses rancœurs._

_ Il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même et même lorsque ses parents étaient là, il ne parvenait plus à se détacher de cette noirceur qui grandissait en son cœur. Il aimait toujours ses parents, il n'ya pas un doute à avoir là-dessus, mais il ne supportait plus d'être en leur présence et d'être sans arrêt comparé à eux. Eux ne virent rien, pensant qu'il s'agissait seulement du processus habituel qui nait avec l'adolescence. Jamais ils n'auraient cru que cela était en train de dévorer l'âme de leur enfant chéri. _

_ Il se mit à trainer dans les rues mal fréquentées de sa ville natale et un jour, il se fit tabasser par un groupe de jeunes qui ne savaient qu'user de violence. C'était la première fois où il rentrait chez eux dans cet état. Ces parents furent catastrophés et voulurent prévenir la police mais il les en empêcha : cela ne les feraient que se conforter dans l'idée qu'il ne pouvait rien faire sans avoir ses parents dans le dos et il ne voulait plus donner cette image là de lui. _

_ C'est à ce moment là qu'ils commencèrent à s'apercevoir de la noirceur habitant le cœur de leur fils mais ils n'en avaient pas pris toute l'étendu. Ils pensaient l'aider en changeant de pays. En retournant aux sources comme le disait son père._

_ Son voyage lui fit du bien dans un premier temps, le changement d'air, le comportement différents de gens mais bientôt tout son cauchemar recommença lorsque qu'on remarqua les ressemblances qu'il avait avec son père. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il fut envahi d'une haine féroce et, pour ne pas se laisser emporter par elle, il s'enfuit dans les bois. _

_ Il y marcha longuement avant de trouver une petite clairière où coulait un ruisseau. Il libéra alors sa colère en faisant des figures acrobatiques. Cela était le meilleur moyen qu'il avait trouvé jusqu'à présent pour ne blesser personne. Il fit ce jour là une rencontre qui allait changer son existence. Pendant trois jours, il se rendait inlassablement en cet endroit pour y retrouver celle qui avait su apaiser les tourments de son cœur et avait réussi à guérir un tant soit peu son cœur._

_ Mais il dut repartir et pour ne jamais l'oublier, il grava son visage dans son cœur et lui donna se qu'il avait de plus précieux : le tout premier cadeau que son père lui avait fait quand il était petit. Il dut alors aller à Tokyo, pour les affaires de ses parents. Il se prit en plein visage la violence de la ville et bientôt l'image heureuse qu'il avait voulu conserver en son cœur fut mis en retrait et celui-ci recommença à sombrer, avec plus d'élan._

_ Il recommença à sortir dans les rues malfamées pendant que ses parents partaient au travail mais il se faisait toujours rejeté, jusqu'au jour où on le tabassa simplement parce qu'il était lui : un américain qui se croyait meilleur que les japonais et qu'il ne sera jamais à sa place dans leur monde, leur civilisation, leur pays. Il ne c'était jamais cru comme cela mais il commença à douter et la célébrité de ses parents distilla encore plus de poison en lui si bien qu'il ne savait plus quoi faire. Au final, être aux Etats Unis n'avait pas été aussi éprouvant pour lui que de se trouver en ce pays qu'il aimait tant mais qui pourtant était encore si inconnu dans bien des domaines à ses yeux. _

_ Ce fut à l'occasion de l'une de ses bastons qu'il le rencontra, lui. Il était intervenu et l'avait aidé à se redresser en lui faisant la morale : « Ce n'est pas en se laissant tabasser que tu parviendras à quelque chose en ce monde ! Il faut que tu relèves la tête et ailles de l'avant, qu'importent les barreaux et les pièges ! » C'était un chef de clan Yakuza mais il le tira suffisamment de son inertie pour s'en servir au début dans sa bande avant de devenir son ami le plus proche et le plus sincère. Celui qui savait tout de lui. Il s'appelait Rick et était, tout comme lui, pas un japonais d'origine mais il avait su s'imposer et se faire respecter. _

_ Il plongea alors plus profondément dans un monde ténébreux dont il n'avait eut qu'un petit aperçu jusqu'à présent. Toute lumière semblait l'avoir déserté mais il avait un ami sur qui compter. Ses parents étaient devenus quasiment des étrangers pour lui. Des étrangers qu'il fallait fuir comme la peste. Des étrangers qui portaient en eux une trop vive lumière qui l'éblouissait._

_ Son cœur devient si sombre et si désespéré que ses parents le ressentir et ils décidèrent de rentrer au plus vite aux Etats Unis. Mais le mal était fait et il était trop tard : il devient là bas l'agent de liaison de Rick dans les affaires illégales clandestines. Au début, il fut attraper plusieurs fois et risqua la prison de justesse mais le nom de ses parents le sauva et celui-ci prit un jour nouveau à ses yeux : un passeport pour la liberté. Puis il devient de plus en plus habile et bientôt on chuchotait son nom dans les bas fonds des villes comme le meilleur dealeur du coin. Il trempait dans pleins de commerces sales dont les drogues, les armes et la prostitution bien que lui-même n'en soit aucunement adepte…_

_ Il s'enfonça de plus en plus dans ce milieu pendant l'année qui suivit jusqu'au jour où sa vie bascula de nouveau, le faisant chuter encore plus profondément que précédemment, il avait dépassé un palier, un point de non retour… le jour où Rick est venu à Los Angeles pour leurs affaires…_

_ Ce dernier avait amené sa petite amie, qui lui servait aussi de couverture aux yeux du monde. Mais celle-ci ne devait pas être là pour la transaction. Bien sur, comme toute petite amie de trafiquant digne de ce nom, elle ne l'écouta pas et vient comme même. Le clan qui venait recevoir la marchandise ne fut pas honnête et les choses tournèrent vite au pugilat. Des membres planqués de la partie adverse volèrent la marchandise avant de fuir après avoir blessé les quelques personnes s'étant interposées. Leur chef, un mafieux international qui voyaient d'un mauvais œil les florissantes relations de Rick, le tua avant de partir en fonçant sur lui avec sa voiture. _

_ Il vit son chef de clan, son meilleur ami se vider de son sang devant lui sans qu'il puisse rien faire, sa petite amie le pleurant de toutes ses larmes en lui hurlant de tenir bon le temps que les secours arrivent mais tous savaient déjà qu'il était trop tard. Elle hurla alors toute sa rage à son visage : « C'est toi le responsable de tout cela ! Si tu n'étais pas venu il ne serait jamais parti et il ne serait pas mort ! Non, tu n'aurais même jamais du naitre ! C'est toi qui devrais être à sa place ! Tu l'as tué ! Rick ! »_

_ Les hommes de main de la bande tentèrent de le rattraper lorsqu'il partit, baigné de sang, non pour le tabasser et le tuer à cause de ce qui était arrivé à leur chef, mais pour qu'il le remplace. Ils savaient tous que dans ce milieu on risquait de mourir chaque jour et même Rick le savait mais il était encore innocent de cette facette là de la noirceur et il l'avait appris de la façon la plus terrible qui soit : en assistant à la mort de son meilleur ami qui lui avait tant appris de tous les petits bonheurs sommaires comme une marque d'affection de la personne aimé sur son assiette de nourriture…_

_ Il c'était enfermé dans sa chambre, rejetant à son tour tout ce qui faisait lui, cauchemardant encore et encore de ce qui c'était produit. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, il se retrouva plusieurs fois avec un couteau dans les mains. Mais, plus le temps passait, plus il prenait conscience de tout cela et de la douleur qui grandissait en lui sur le simple fait de vivre._

_ Un jour où ses parents étaient encore absent, à chercher sans le lui dire une solution pour le sauver car ils ne pouvaient plus ignorer la détresse brulant dans son cœur, il tenta de mettre fin à ses jours. Heureusement, ce jour là, son père rentra plus tôt, accompagné d'un ami, que son fils avait toujours considéré comme son oncle. Il lui apportait LA solution, la rédemption, le retour à zéro : une nouvelle vie avec un nouveau nom où il ne devait sa réussite qu'à ses propres capacités et ses propres efforts, et non à ceux de ses parents. _

_ Il saisit sans la moindre hésitation cette bouée de secours, son ancien lui étant mort à l'intérieur de toute évidence. Il partit sans un regard en arrière, sans même un adieu : il ne pouvait tout simplement plus. Il partait en laissant derrière lui son si sombre passé, faisant table de rase de ce qu'il était alors devenu. C'était l'aube d'un nouveau départ et il se devait de partir sans bagages…_

_ Il retourna au Japon, cette terre où il avait été choyé puis détesté mais il n'était plus le même et nul ne pourrait jamais y voir une ressemblance. Il avait changé en son apparence en se teignant les cheveux de manière à ressembler à un japonais normal puis se mit à porter des lentilles de contact qui assombrissaient son regard. Il avait verrouillé tous ses souvenirs en lui pour devenir ce quelqu'un autre. Pour cela, il se jeta corps et âme dans son travail, ne vivant plus que pour ça afin de noyer le fantôme de son passé qui planait encore derrière lui au moindre faux pas._

_ Il n'oublia jamais mais il devient un être qui pourrait apporter du bonheur aux autres au travers d'une façade attrayante. Il s'interdisait tout bonheur mais il en donnait à profusion aux autres sans compter. Il pensait qu'il s'agissait là de sa dette, qu'il devrait se donner corps et âme aux autres en s'oubliant lui-même pour tenter de racheter une faute dont il sentait toujours le poids. Il se noya dans son nouveau personnage pour oublier qui il était et se mit à vivre en jouant toujours au moindre instant de sa vie._

_ Puis il commença à devenir célèbre, après de nombreuses prises de bec, de casses têtes, de nuits blanches et de concessions. Il commença à être demandé et il dut afficher une image sans failles duquel on ne penserait même pas déterrer les secrets. Une image d'homme idéal, parfait. Il y parvient au-delà de ses propres espérances tant et si bien qu'il acquit petit à petit de plus en plus travail, et ce, dans tous les domaines. _

_ Un jour, néanmoins, il dut accepter une aide venu de l'extérieur, une aide d'un parfait inconnu, lui qui c'était promis qu'il ne vivrait plus. Il tenta par tous les moyens de convaincre ces aides qui se succédaient qu'il savait ce gérer seul, jusqu'au jour où il se trouva face à un mur récalcitrant qui refusait de le laisser tomber. Cet être gagna peu à peu sa confiance et devient son ami. Un ami qui apprit à le comprendre et à percevoir certaines de ses émotions mais un ami qui ignorait tout de son passé._

_ Il gravit encore des échelons avec l'aide et le travail de cet ami et des autres êtres qui l'entouraient. Il fit une croissance fulgurante jusqu'à atteindre le point que l'on ne peut surmonter : le sommet. Mais, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il se relâcha, non. Il cherchait et donnait toujours le meilleur de lui-même à tel point que jamais il ne fut détrôné. Mais son passé n'était pas pour autant annulé et il gardait encore dans le secret de son cœur cette douleur sourde et lancinante qui l'aiguillonnait lorsqu'il se relâchait un peu trop._

_ Sa vie sentimentale était ce que l'on peut appeler un désert désespérément vide. Bien sur, il avait eut des petites amies et passait nombreuses de ses nuits accompagné mais jamais son cœur ne c'était remis à battre. Jamais aucune émotion forte ne le força à sortir de son sommeil. Il savait exprimer des sentiments, c'était son métier, mais vraiment les ressentir était une autre affaire… _

_ Il voyait sa vie se poursuivre comme cela jusqu'à la fin, ne méritant aucun bonheur en punition de son crime, jusqu'au jour où il rencontra une jeune fille, au détour d'un couloir. Une jeune fille qui avait dans les yeux les mêmes sentiments que lui, qui avait eut le cœur brisé. Cela réveilla son cœur et une fureur inonda son esprit : personne n'avait le droit de souffrir comme lui avait souffert. Cela était proscrit ! Il s'intéressa alors de plus près à la jeune demoiselle et il apprit que si elle voulait faire le même métier que lui, c'était uniquement par vengeance. Cela lui incendia l'âme et le cœur de sentiments qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis des années. Il dissimula tout cela derrière son sourire le plus faux qu'il puisse exister au monde mais il vit bientôt qu'elle n'était pas dupe… On ne peut duper que ceux qui ne connaissent pas cette douleur que l'on a ressentie après avoir été complètement détruit. _

_ S'il s'agissait du ressenti qu'il avait envers elle, elle éveillait en lui des sentiments qu'il croyait enfoui en lui à jamais : des sentiments personnels non nés d'un personnage ou d'une situation donnée. Il prit peur de voir son ancien lui se réveiller de son long sommeil alors il tenta tout pour la dissuader de continuer sur cette voie, se cachant derrière sa vanité d'artiste qui ne pouvait tolérer que l'on fasse son métier par vengeance. _

_ Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que cette fille lui rappellerait encore son lui passé qui se battait corps et âme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, au-delà même de la souffrance. Il commença alors à s'intéresser encore plus à elle et des sentiments différents commencèrent à l'animer, toujours hors de contrôle : il voulait savoir comment elle s'en sortirait avec les pierres qu'elle avait en main._

_ Il savait au fond de lui qu'il aurait s'en détacher mais elle lui semblait trop semblable pour qu'il ait le courage de le faire. Petit à petit, il comprit que si elle souhaitait se venger, elle ne se servait plus de son métier comme arme fondatrice, qu'elle le faisait par amour de celui-ci, tout comme lui. Il n'eut alors plus le secours de ce ressentiment et il se rapprocha d'avantage encore d'elle, devenant son ami, son confident… Il se découvrit même le désir de l'aider à se sauver, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru vouloir un jour._

_ Elle retrouva peu à peu le sourire et un sentiment de soulagement, de joie envahi alors à nouveau son cœur. Il se braqua alors mais c'était sans l'intervention de son ami et manager qui mit le doigt sur son sentiment : « l'amour ». Il nia férocement en se disant que cela n'était pas fait pour lui mais petit à petit, les barrières tombèrent et sur un coup du destin se présentant son le regard d'un travail, il finit par admettre qu'il en tombait véritablement amoureux, après une aide extérieure inconnue encore une fois._

_ Il ne voulait pas l'aimer mais la curiosité l'emporta et ce sentiment grandit en lui, libérant peu à peu de son ancien lui qu'il tenait fermement sous scellés : il avait commencé à redevenir acteur de sa vie et non plus un simple pantin. L'amour étant un sentiment d'une force incroyable, il envahit tout son être et lui redonna l'énergie nécessaire pour se battre, même face au destin. Il s'agissait là d'une chance inespérée et il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser un intrus la détruire. Il s'agissait peut être en effet de sa véritable rédemption et pour l'obtenir il devrait se battre de tout son cœur, de toutes ses forces, sans outre mesure._

_ Quand il le comprit se fut le déclic et il devient de plus en plus lui-même, laissant ressortir même ses vieux démons pour tenter de les combattre à la lumière de cet espoir nouveau. Cet amour qui à lui seul pouvait empêcher tous les débordements. Cet amour qui petit à petit effaça ses doutes. Bien qui lui resta encore un long chemin à parcourir pour réussir à totalement le libérer…_

_ Sa seconde libération arriva lors d'un second instant tragique où il se voyait tout recommencé et où le passé avait totalement repris contrôle sur lui-même. Ce fut elle qui le sauva cette fois-ci. Elle qui avait tant souffert et avait refusé tous sentiments bénéfiques lui donna le plus beau et merveilleux cadeau qui pourrait le soigner. Elle lui donna son amour…_

Ren et Kyoko était dans l'avion et leur voyage durait depuis une à deux heures lorsqu'il se décida enfin à tout lui raconter : il allait sur la terre de son enfance et il ne fallait pas qu'elle découvre par hasard toute cette histoire. Il savait les risques qu'il prenait en lui racontant tout mais il ne pouvait plus lui dissimuler ce secret. Pas à elle. Il raconta son histoire à la troisième personne comme s'il s'agissait d'un scénario ou de la vie d'un personnage fictif et cela l'aidait à prendre du recul.

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, il fixa son attention sur le hublot, ne pouvant supporter en cet instant de fragilité extrême son regard accusateur. Il ne pouvait pas voir son horreur, son dégout et son rejet sur son visage. Il n'en avait pas la force. Aussi, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle lui prit doucement la main et la lui serra. Il ne put s'empêcher de tourner son regard et de le plonger dans le sien. Ce qu'il y vit le chamboula : de l'amour. Un amour infini ainsi qu'une immense tristesse et de la compassions. Pas de haine, pas de rancune. Comme si elle avait capté l'orientation de sa pensée, Kyoko s'exprima à son tour, la voix légèrement enrouée par l'émotion.

- Je t'aime et ce que tu viens de me dire ne me fera jamais changer d'avis, bien au contraire. Tu as souffert donc tu comprends à présent toute l'importance de l'amour et de ses implications. Le seul sentiment qui serait autre que cet amour est la compassion. Toute cette souffrance que tu as si longtemps gardée ancrée…

Kyoko versa une larme pour lui et celle-ci fut son absolution. Toute l'horreur de son passé s'envola alors. Non pas qu'il l'oublierait, cela il ne le permettrait jamais, mais il s'en servira pour construire un meilleur futur. Elle avait su lui apprendre cela. Enfin, elle prononça les mots maintes fois répétés, mais auquel il n'avait jamais accordé de l'importance et qui aujourd'hui portaient en lui tout l'espoir du monde et toute la sincérité.

- Tu n'es pas responsable de sa mort, Ren… Arrêtes de culpabilisé pour un crime dont tu n'es pas l'auteur. Je ne veux plus voir cette culpabilité sur ton visage. Je ne veux que y voir tous tes sentiments au jour après jour, quelque soit le futur que tu envisages, avec ou sans moi.

Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il versa à son tour quelques larmes. Puis, il se pencha vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras avant de lui dire :

- Merci, Kyoko. Je t'aime tellement, comment peux-tu envisager que je choisisse quelqu'un d'autre que toi pour faire ma vie ?

Il l'embrassa de tout son être, complet. Complet pour la première fois depuis une autre éternité. Enfin, après avoir reçu plus d'amour que jamais elle l'aurait cru, Kyoko posa la question auquel il n'avait pas encore répondu mais dont elle présentait déjà la réponse, désormais comme une évidence.

- Mais quel est ton vrai nom, Ren ?

- Je suis Kuon Hizuri.

_A suivre..._

Voilà, c'est dit, c'est fait... maintenant que va-t-il bien pouvoir ce passer... A la semaine prochaine pour le savoir ^^Bisous à tous


	6. Chapter 6

Après une semaine mouvementée, et c'est seulement ma faute..., nous arrivons enfin à Samedi, jour où je poste la suite de ma fic ^^ J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous plaira et je vous averti qu'il ne s'agit pas du dernier... J'ai quelques rebondissements encore prévus ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture à tous.

Sara34Chan: Et bien nous y voici à la fin de la semaine et voici donc mon chapitre... J'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres ^^ Gros Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ^^

Inukag9: Oui, pauvre Ren... mais cela rend son bonheur actuel encore plus important n'est-ce pas ? Et la présence de Kyoko encore plus essentiel... ^^ Oui, Kyoko va devoir prendre l'habitude d'appeler Kuu papa et cela va être le cas dès ce chapitre comme tu pourras le lire ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ je te souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ Gros bisous.

Krapou-chan: Eh bien je suis d'accord avec toi ^^ On a tous des visions différentes du passé de Ren mais on va dire que c'est parce que c'est encore un peu flou dans le manga pour l'instant. Et puis c'est intéressant de lire les hypothèses formées par les autres auteurs ^^ Voici donc la suite et j'espère tu aimeras ^^ Bisous

Marylore: Nous voici donc à samedi, j'espère que cela n'a pas été trop dure ^^ Je te laisse donc à la lecture de la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira ^^ Bisous

Little S: On va dire que je trouve que déjà dans le manga l'auteure nous fait poireauter très longtemps alors j'ai décidé de les mettre ensemble assez vite même si je leur réserver quelques rebondissements... ^^ Je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi assez à respecter leur caractère, ce qui n'est pas une chose très facile ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre sera aussi à la hauteur de ce que tu attends. Bisous et bonne lecture et merci encore de me lire ^^

Margaux: Je ne pouvais supporter de les faire attendre encore plus: combien de fois n'ai-je pas eut envie de leur mettre des baffes à tous les deux ! Alors je ne me suis pas privé pour les mettre ensemble et en vitesse. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais bâcler mon histoire car je leur réserve encore quelques surprises, bonnes et mauvaises ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bisous

Chapitre 6 : De surprises en surprises.

Ren était le plus heureux des hommes et il rayonnait vraiment de joie, pour la première fois depuis une éternité. Il lui avait enfin raconté la réalité qu'était son passé et elle ne l'avait pas fuit. Non, bien au contraire, il avait comme l'impression qu'elle ne l'en aimait que d'avantage encore. Bien sur, il y avait un élément qu'il ne lui avait pas encore révélé mais il attendait le bon moment pour le faire et une occasion spéciale. Le plus dur était derrière lui et il ne voyait que du bonheur en perceptive de son futur. Du bonheur auprès de tous ceux qu'il aime et qui ont été là pour lui. Peut être Kyoko avait raison en fin de compte et qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui c'était produit ce jour là. Mais désormais, il avait décidé de cesser de ruminer le passé et d'avancer droit vers le futur sans se retourner. Oui, comment pouvait-il encore regretter ce qu'il était devenu alors que sans ça il n'aurait jamais connu sa si chère Kyoko ? Cette pensée lui était même impossible et irrationnelle !

Kyoko était la plus heureuse des femmes. Elle était aimé par Ren…Kuon. L'homme que tout le monde souhaitait avoir l'aimait, elle. Il lui avait confié ses secrets les plus sombres et profonds. Ceux qui lui faisait le plus de mal et qui faisait de lui ce qu'il est devenu à ce jour. Il avait eut confiance en elle et lui avait donné la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il puisse exister en lui confiant son destin. Elle n'en croyait pas encore son bonheur et réfléchissait longuement de comment elle pourrait lui rendre une preuve d'amour aussi marquante.

Bien à l'abri dans ses bras, elle perçut toute l'ironie de la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait : elle allait aux Etats Unis pour y voir son père de cœur et lui pour y voir sa mère mais il s'avérait qu'il s'agissait de la même famille. Ainsi, sans même le savoir, elle aimait déjà une moitié de la famille de l'homme de sa vie comme son propre parent. Cela était tellement ironique ! Mais en même temps, son cœur avait commencé lui aussi à concevoir de la peur pour la mère de Kuon qui était aussi la femme de Kuu, qu'elle considère comme son père, ainsi, par suite logique, peut être sa future mère…

Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux tourtereaux glissèrent dans le sommeil et Kyoko se retrouva contre le torse chaud de Ren qui lui-même appuyait sa tête sur le sommet de crâne de celle-ci. Il la serra contre lui dans son sommeil en lui murmurant de doux mots que seul peuvent échanger ceux qui s'aiment d'un amour réciproque. Elle lui répondit pendant qu'un sourire s'étalait sur ses lèvres et que ses joues se coloraient doucement d'une petite teinte rosée. Même dans le sommeil, ils étaient liés…

Mesdames et messieurs, veillez attacher vos ceintures, nous commençons notre descente.

Ce sont ses mots qui réveillèrent assez brusquement les deux endormis qui rougirent un peu lorsqu'ils virent comment ils s'étaient instinctivement positionnés. Ils attachèrent donc leur ceinture sous un regard ferme de l'une des hôtesses passant dans les rangs pour vérifier que tous les passagers avaient bien entendu le message. Ils évitèrent de parler de ce qu'il c'était passé et se concentrèrent plutôt sur l'avenir, la tension commençant à monter du fait de penser à ce qu'il se passerait.

A l'aéroport, un chauffeur les attendait avec une petite pancarte sur lequel le pseudonyme demandé par Ren était inscrit. Kyoko, qui n'avait pas encore eut connaissance de celui-ci sourit doucement et le remercia à voix basse. Il sourit nerveusement en approchant du conducteur.

Welcome to Los Angeles. I hope that you have had a good flight. I would be your driver for your stay. You can follow me, me took you?

Yes, indeed on. Thank you. Répondit Ren avec un sourire énigmatique.

Kyoko, qui avait compris qu'à demi-mot ce qui venait de se dire, décida de faire confiance à Ren et le suivit dehors. Elle ne put retenir un grognement de stupéfaction lorsqu'elle découvrit la limousine à l'entrée et qu'elle constata qu'elle leur était réservée. « S'il pensait faire une arrivée discrète c'est loupé » pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard à la dérobé à la foule qui l'entourait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle vit que nul ne se tournait vers eux avec curiosité. Ren sourit de sa réaction et vient lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

N'oublie pas que l'on est à Los Angeles, ma chérie, et ici, si quelqu'un n'est pas officiellement connu, on ne le remarque pas. C'est pour cela que…

Il se pencha vers la voiture pour y pénétrer avec un sourire sans poursuivre sa phrase, attendant sans doute d'être à l'abri pour que des oreilles indiscrètes n'entendent pas le nom qu'il allait prononcer… C'est du moins ce que Kyoko croyait.

Ren garda le silence mais aussi son sourire mystérieux jusqu'à ce que la voiture est démarré depuis un bon moment, puis, il ne tient plus et ouvrit la connexion qu'il y avait avec le conducteur. D'une voix enjouée, il demanda, en japonais, pas en anglais.

Vous savez où je dois me rendre à présent n'est-ce pas ?

Le chauffeur était tellement concentré sur la route, du moins en apparence qu'il répondit du tac au tac, dans la même langue alors qu'il n'était pas censé la connaitre…

Bien sur, chez ma coiffeuse attitrée qui saura tenir sa langue le temps que tu redeviennes toi-même… :

Le pilote se tut brusquement, ayant senti que sa couverture avait été percé à jour et Ren rit de bon cœur alors que Kyoko ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait.

Eh bien, papa, tu sais très bien que je te reconnais toujours sous tes déguisements. J'ai grandi auprès de toi, je te rappelle et c'est toi qui te déguisais en tous ce que je souhaitais pour me voir rire. N'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas berner ton propre fils !

Ren repartit encore un instant dans un fou rire incontrôlable pendant que Kyoko commençait à entrevoir la vérité… ce n'était donc pas un simple envoyé devant les réceptionné comme elle le pensait. Elle allait demander confirmation de la théorie lorsque Ren reprit la parole, ayant retrouvé son sérieux. Bien qu'une larme de rire glisse encore sur le coin plissé de ses yeux étincelants.

Mais je comprends que tu es voulu jouer la sécurité, ce n'est pas le moment de mettre à jour notre parenté tant que je suis encore Tsuruga Ren…

Silence s'empara de l'habitacle et Kyoko eut beaucoup de mal à se donner le courage nécessaire pour le briser. Sa petite voix s'éleva doucement dans la limousine mais le silence était tel qu'elle fut parfaitement audible.

Eh, Hizuri Kuu-Sama ?

La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge et elle reçut un regard furieux de l'automobiliste. Elle se ratatina sur elle-même, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir fait de travers non sans penser à la ressemblance saisissante entre le père et le fils lorsqu'ils étaient en colère. La voix de l'acteur s'éleva dans son compartiment et elle n'eut plus aucun doute sur son identité.

Tu ne m'appelles plus « papa » maintenant ? C'est fini, je n'ai plus le droit de te considérer comme ma fille ?

Kyoko sentit la tristesse qui perlait dans sa voix et son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine. Si, elle le considérait comme son père, et il était le seul qu'elle pourrait jamais considérer comme cela mais comme il venait de récupéré son fils, elle pensait qu'elle ne compterait plus…

Mais Kuu, vous avez retrouvé votre vrai fils, alors je…

Kyoko eut le droit à un autre regard à faire froid dans le dos et il grinça entre ses dents, les yeux fixés sur le rétroviseur pour la voir.

Tu as de la chance que je suis en train de conduire, Kyoko, sinon, tu aurais eut le droit à ma pichenette destructrice. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas encore récupéré mon fils, ici je ne vois que Tsuruga Ren pour le moment, et ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que je l'aurais récupéré que je ne t'aimerais plus comme ma propre fille !

Kyoko versa alors des larmes de joie et Ren, qui assistait à la conversation en silence la regarda avec tendresse et amour. Silencieusement, il se promit de remercier son père pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour celle qu'il aimait, même si ce n'était pas pour lui, cela comptait beaucoup à ses yeux. Kyoko attendit d'être calmé pour reprendre la parole doucement, non sans jeter un regard à la dérobé pour voir la réaction de Ren à sa déclaration suivante…

Dans ce cas, je suis ravie d'avoir un père comme toi et je ne te décevrais plus ! Merci, Papa…

Kuu ne répondit rien mais lorsqu'il put s'arrêter de nouveau à un feu rouge, il se retourna vers elle et on put voir dans son sourire et son regard l'affection qu'il avait pour cette enfant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit aussi la satisfaction doublée de douceur sur le visage de son fils, il sut alors qu'il avait fait le bon choix et que celui-ci l'acceptait.

C'est normal ma fille, quand un parent tient à son enfant, il est capable de tout faire…

Il jeta un autre regard à la dérobé à Ren qui hochait silencieusement la tête puis retourna son attention vers Kyoko en ajoutant, suspicieux…

Je me demande tout de même comment, quand et pourquoi Kuon c'est révélé à toi… ?

Kyoko rougit un peu, embarrassée et Ren détourna son regard vers la fenêtre, ce qui ne fit qu'accroitre la curiosité de Kuu mais quelqu'un le clacksonna et il dut se retourner vers la route, non sans se promettre de les cuisiner tous les deux pour savoir les détails dès qu'il en aurait les moyens.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent devant la demeure de sa coiffeuse attitrée, qui était réputée pour son professionnalisme et sa discrétion mais aussi pour sa passion pour les bizarreries. Kuu descendit de la voiture, se replaçant dans le rôle du parfait chauffeur puis vient frapper à la porte de Miss Maxwell. La jeune femme arriva à la porte et regarda à travers la porte pour apercevoir la personne qui venait la déranger.

Oui, qui est-ce ?

C'est Kuu, Lilith, je viens pour ce que l'on avait parlé.

Lilith sembla réfléchir un moment puis ajouta avec un grand sourire :

Dites moi le mot de passe dans ce cas…

Kuu soupira mais il connaissait la jeune femme et elle était la meilleur dans son métier, alors il pouvait bien lui pardonner son excentricité… Lui-même n'était pas toujours irréprochable de ce coté là, surtout quand il s'agissait de son fils... Il se plia donc de bonne grâce à la petite scène qu'avait organisée sa coiffeuse personnelle.

Bien dans ce cas… Aigle royal a prit son envol et vient de rejoindre Merle bleu. Il est accompagné de Faucon argenté et de Cygne majestueux pour accomplir leur destinée.

La jeune femme ne chercha pas à donner sa réponse et ouvrit la porte sans plus de manière en lui demandant vivement :

Cygne majestueux ? Qui est-ce, ce n'était pas prévu au programme !

Kuu sourit de plus bel à la jeune coiffeuse et, sans répondre, se tourna vers la voiture dont les portes étaient restées fermer. Il éleva alors la voix pour être sur de se faire entendre.

Vous pouvez sortir tous les deux, c'est bon !

Ren fut le premier à sortir puis il tendit la main à Kyoko pour lui permettre de s'extraire à son tour du véhicule. Kuu les présenta alors avec amusement à Miss Maxwell.

Voici Faucon argenté et Cygne majestueux.

Mais Lilith ne l'écoutait plus et se jeta littéralement sur Kyoko avec de grands cris :

Mais elle est vraiment mignonne ! Dieu ce que je pourrais faire avec elle si j'en avais le temps !

Elle tira la pauvre Kyoko, qui ne comprenait rien, vers sa maison et s'adressa aux deux hommes, sans leur jeté le moindre regard.

Entrer donc ! Allez vous détendre dans le salon pendant que je m'occupe d'elle !

Kyoko tenta de protester mais la jeune femme était aussi connue pour sa volonté inébranlable. Kuu, qui connaissait le phénomène, rit sous cape et récolta un regard noir de Kyoko, à qui il tira la langue. Ren s'amusait grandement lui aussi et regarda la scène avec détachement tout en ce demandant tout de même ce qu'allait faire Lilith de sa chère Kyoko.

Les deux hommes s'installèrent tranquillement dans le canapé, en silence tout d'abord, puis ils commencèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres tout en tournant autour du pot. Mais lorsqu'ils allaient enfin parler du sujet leur tenant tous les deux à cœur, Lilith fut de retour avec une Kyoko transformée.

Kyoko portait une robe blanche qui mettait sa silhouette en valeur. On pouvait dire qu'elle était simple mais la coiffure et le léger maquillage qu'avait ajouté Lilith pour compléter le tout la rendait vraiment très jolie. Ren et Kuu en était agréablement surpris et félicitèrent vivement Lilith. Mais, celle-ci refusa le compliment en expliquant le fond de sa pensée :

Mais je n'ai rien fait là ! C'est qu'elle est naturellement jolie et je n'ai fait que mettre cette beauté en valeur… Imaginez donc ce que je pourrais faire d'elle si j'en avais le temps…

La jeune coiffeuse se perdit dans un regard rêveur et les deux hommes en profitèrent pour complimenter Kyoko, qui rougit de ravissement. Mais son plaisir fut de courte durée car lorsque Lilith redescendit sur terre, elle s'empara d'autorité du bras de Ren et l'emmena avec elle tout en conseillant Kuu :

Vous pouvez sortir pendant que je m'occupe de ce beau gosse… Je serais longue… Il vous enverra un message quand nous aurons fini !

Kyoko se crispa légèrement à ses mots et des images parcoururent son esprit. Son aura devient plus sombre mais elle tenta tout de même de garder le sourire : elle n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Ren, qui connaissait par cœur chacune de ses humeurs, sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et il se libéra un instant de l'emprise de la jeune coiffeuse pour aller chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille de Kyoko.

Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va juste me faire redevenir moi-même. Cela n'ira pas plus loin… Comment le pourrais-je alors que c'est toi que j'aime ? Aie confiance et va donc profiter un peu de ce moment que tu vas avoir en tête à tête avec papa… Je t'aime, Kyoko.

Puis, satisfait de lui et de son effet, il sortit de la pièce à la suite de Lilith. Kyoko resta un petit moment dans la position d'où l'avait laissé Ren puis se tourna, le cœur libéré de ses tourments, vers son père adoptif.

Où allons-nous ?

C'est une surprise.

Pendant le bref instant qu'ils avaient passé dans la maison de Lilith, Kuu avait trouvé le moyen de se changer et d'appeler son propre chauffeur pour qu'il vienne le remplacer. Aussi portait-il maintenant des vêtements qui lui correspondaient plus. Il attrapa avec engouement le bras de sa fille et sortit avec elle.

Il la mena tout d'abord à la plage, où ils dégustèrent une glace tout en discutant de ce qu'il c'était passé pendant le temps où il ne c'était pas vu. Kuu réussit donc à avoir une demi réponse à la question qu'il c'était posé plus tôt mais Kyoko ne lui avait pas dit sa relation avec Ren, ne sachant pas si celui-ci voulait que ses parents soient au courant ou s'il ne voulait pas l'avouer ensemble. Bien sur, elle était assez naïve car Kuu avait déjà compris que de forts sentiments liaient les deux jeunes gens, seulement il ne savait pas encore à quel point.

Il la mena ensuite dans sur une colline d'où l'on pouvait voir tout Los Angeles s'étaler sous leur yeux. Il l'admira de loin s'extasier comme un enfant devant un grand cadeau de noël et il sourit tendrement devant cette fille qu'il avait découvert dans son pays natal et qui était si stupéfiante. Il aurait aimé lui montrer le monde entier pour continuer de voir sur son visage cette joie mais à ce moment là, son téléphone sonna pour l'avertir que son fils était prêt. Sa main trembla lorsqu'il remit dans sa poche le portable. Kyoko se tourna à ce moment là vers lui et y vit ses émotions. Instinctivement, elle s'approcha de lui elle serra dans ses bras, comme le ferait sa fille pour le rassurer puis elle lui dit :

N'aie pas peur, papa. N'oublie pas qu'il t'aime et puis… je suis là moi aussi.

Il lui sourit doucement puis lui prit la main en la serrant doucement pour la mener à la voiture. Kyoko ne l'avait pas dit mais elle aussi elle angoissait de le voir enfin sous sa véritable apparence : elle avait peur de n'être amoureuse que de Tsuruga Ren et de son caractère et non de Kuon Hizuri…

Lilith semblait ravie de son travail et s'amusa un instant de leur impatience contrôlée. Elle introduisit alors un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu dans la salle, habillé d'une chemise noire entrouverte d'où l'on pouvait voir briller un pendentif, le tout rehaussé par un pantalon blanc qui mettait sa musculature en valeur.

Je vous présente Kuon Hizuri.

Kuu ne résista pas bien longtemps à la vue de son fils et se précipita vers lui pour le serrer dans ses bras tout en versant une mer de larmes.

Mon fils, mon cher fils… Tu es enfin revenu parmi nous !

Kuon ne resta pas non plus longtemps insensible en apparence et rendit à son père son étreinte tout en lui murmurant des paroles d'excuses.

Je suis désolé, papa, d'avoir mis tant de temps avant de revenir…

Ce n'est rien mon fils, l'essentiel c'est que tu sois revenu auprès de nous. C'était la seule solution…

Kuu serra encore un peu plus fort son fils enfin retrouvé contre lui puis le libéra en lui souriant avec amour et dévotion. Kuon le lui rendit puis se tourna vers l'autre personne présente dans la pièce qui représentait une partie de sa vie et de son bonheur : Kyoko.

La jeune femme regardait les deux hommes se retrouver avec un air égaré : elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de R... Kuon. Il dégageait un elle ne sait trop quoi qui la laissait complètement inapte à penser et elle ne parvenait plus à détacher son regard de lui, comme s'il était devenu le centre de son monde, encore plus surement qu'auparavant. Elle ne put retrouver la perception d'elle-même que lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle, avec un sourire si aimant et sincère sur le visage, afin de scruter son expression. Quelle ne fut pas sa joie lorsqu'il la vit soudainement baisser les yeux en rougissant violement. Elle entendit de loin Kuon demander quelque chose à Lilith puis il lui prit la main et la mena dans une autre salle où ils se retrouvèrent seuls à seuls. Enfin, il se permit de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

Kyoko… Que penses-tu de Kuon ?

Elle ne répondit pas mais rougit encore plus tout en gardant obstinément la tête baissé. Il glissa alors tendrement ses doigts sous son menton puis lui releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Elle plongea avec réticence dans ses prunelles océan puis finit par s'y perdre, s'y noyer sans aucunement vouloir s'en soustraire jamais. Il éleva alors de nouveau la voix, une voix qu'elle lui connaissait mais qui pourtant était légèrement différente, comme s'il acceptait enfin de se laisser aller. Mais elle aimait cette voix… et pas que elle d'ailleurs…

Kyoko, que penses-tu de moi, Kuon ?

Je…

Elle referma la bouche mais elle vit dans les prunelles qu'elle fixait comme sous hypnose une légère douleur et tristesse passer. Elle décida alors de surmonter sa gène et poursuivit sa phrase, non sans rougir d'autant plus.

Tu es magnifique… je t'aime. J'aime tout en toi : ces cheveux de soleil, ces yeux océan où je me noie sans peur, ta voix avec ce léger accent… Tout… mais…

Mais ? répéta Kuon, un doute dans la voix et les yeux.

Mais, je vais devenir jalouse de toutes les femmes qui t'approcheront maintenant et je ne peux pas imaginer que je suis assez bien pour toi. Déjà en tant que Tsuruga Ren, tu me paraissais presque inatteignable mais là j'ai l'impression de… J'ai l'impression de…

Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et Kuon ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps pour faire une chose qu'il mourait d'envie de faire depuis que Lilith était revenue avec elle : il l'embrassa. Non, il lui donna une myriade sans fin de baisers, tous différents les uns des autres et exprimant les mêmes sentiments et en même temps des sentiments différents. Enfin, il s'exprima à son tour.

Que crois-tu que je pensais lorsque tu es venue tout à l'heure dans la pièce avec Lilith et que j'ai su que tu sortirais avec papa ? J'ai cru que je te perdrais. Tu sais ce n'est pas parce que j'ai changé d'apparence que mes sentiments pour toi ont changé… je t'aime Kyoko. Je t'aime que je sois Kuon ou Ren.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et la serra contre lui avant de poursuivre.

J'aimerais te garder pour toujours auprès de moi, quitte à t'enfermer dans une cage dorée mais je sais que je ne le dois pas car cela te ferais fuir. Je ne supporte pas non plus quand tu discutes avec d'autres hommes, sauf quelques exceptions, et cette haine que tu nourris pour _Lui _cela me détruit aussi…

Kyoko ne ressentit pas la haine habituelle qu'elle éprouvait à la mention de Shotaro, non elle sentait la détresse de Kuon et elle voulut l'apaiser. Elle commença par poser son doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire doucement avant de s'approcher pour chuchoter à deux doigts de ses lèvres.

Je t'aime aussi, que tu sois Ren ou Kuon, je t'aime parce que ce n'est pas ton apparence que j'aime, bien que je sois loin d'y être insensible, mais le toi profond que j'ai appris à connaitre. Pour le reste, je te comprends car je le vis pareillement, à nous maintenant de dépasser cette peur pour parvenir à nous aimer sans que quiconque n'intervienne. Apprenons, ensemble…

Puis Kyoko l'embrassa à son tour, les rouges légèrement rouge de l'audace qu'elle avait prise mais après tout elle avait tous les droits sur ce corps en ce qui considérait l'amour puisqu'ils s'aimaient… Elle devrait apprendre à s'y faire…

Ils ressortirent tous les deux de la pièce avec un grand sourire pour rejoindre Kuu et Lilith qui étaient en train de discuter de la métamorphose des deux jeunes gens puis ils repartirent après avoir chaleureusement remercier la jeune femme, qui fit promettre à Kyoko de lui réserver une journée pour qu'elle s'occupe dignement d'elle.

Dans la voiture, Kuon osa enfin aborder la raison de sa visite et de la recouvrance de sa véritable identité, d'un air grave.

Papa, je veux aller voir maman à l'hôpital. Elle a besoin de moi.

Kuu le regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de répliquer :

Tu ne peux pas plutôt attendre ce soir, là elle est en plein tournage. Sauf si tu veux que la presse soit au rendez-vous pour vos retrouvailles ?

En plein tournage ? répéta Kuon, abasourdi.

Oui, elle joue un rôle d'infirmière dans un hôpital… mais je te croyais au courant…

L'aura noire de Kuon se réveilla et envahi l'habitacle de la voiture. Kuu regarda son fils sans comprendre et se tourna vers Kyoko pour tenter de trouver une réponse : il n'osait le demander à son fils de peur de le voir craquer. Kyoko était en état de choc, elle aussi, mais réussi à répondre à Kuu ce qu'il se passait.

Le Président à dit à Kuon quand il était encore Ren que sa mère était à l'hôpital et il a laissé sous entendre qu'elle se faisait hospitalisée.

Kuu comprit alors que le boss avait berné les deux jeunes gens pour les faire venir aux Etats Unis et pour aider Ren à redevenir Kuon. Il le remercia silencieusement en sentant néanmoins que sa dernière heure avait peut être sonné lorsqu'il vit Kuon prendre férocement son téléphone et composé un numéro. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, cela dépend du point de vue, la personne ne répondit pas, comme si elle savait que cet appel pouvait signer son arrêt de mort. Déçu, Kuu demanda avec tristesse à son fils ce qu'il comptait faire. Le dénommé se tourna vers son père, prit une forte inspiration pour se calmer puis précisa sa pensée.

Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir à la maison.

Kuu pleura de joie à l'entente ses mots et Kyoko sourit doucement à leur annonce. Bien sur elle sentait que le Président n'échapperait pas à l'échafaud aussi facilement, il faudrait qu'il adopte un profil bas tant que Kuon ne serait pas calmé…

Ils avaient décidé de ne rien dire à Julie et de lui faire la surprise à son arrivée. Aussi, lorsque la voiture entra dans l'allée, Kyoko et Kuon se cachèrent dans la salle d'à coté, en attendant que Kuu la prépare. Ils entendirent avec nervosité la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer puis Julie venir dire bonjour à son mari avec amour, bien que l'on sente dans l'air une certaine retenue. Ils discutèrent de leur journée pendant que Julie se mettait à l'aise. Puis, Kuu ne tient plus et prit sa femme par la taille pour lui dire, un sourire enjoué sur le visage.

Ma chérie, j'ai une surprise pour toi…

Qu'est-ce donc ?

Kuu tourna son attention vers la porte de la salle où attendaient Kuon et Kyoko et relâcha son emprise sur sa femme en prévoyance de sa réaction.

Vous pouvez sortir de votre cachette…

Kuon sortit timidement le premier, Kyoko ne souhaitant pas s'interposée dans cette scène de retrouvailles. Julie poussa un petit cri sortant du cœur puis traversa le salon telle une comète pour se jeter dans les bras de son fils, des larmes de joie coulant à flot sur ses joues tout en répétant avec passion :

My Kuon, my son, my dear child! You are finally backed home!

Il finit, lui aussi, par se mettre à pleurer, tout comme le reste des personnes présentent dans la pièce, touchée par tant de joie et d'amour dont la pièce se remplissait. Kuon resserra sa prise sur sa mère et lui murmura les mêmes mots qu'il avait dits plus tôt à son père :

I am sorry, mom, to have put so much time before returning at home…

Tout comme son époux, Julie lui dit, sa tête contre la poitrine de son fils, un flot ininterrompu de larmes continuant de couler.

It's nothing my son, the main part it is because you returned with us. It was the only solution … If only you knew as you missed me all this time

Kyoko observa la scène de loin, dans l'encadrement de la pièce où ils c'étaient dissimulés. Elle pouvait sentir tout cet amour qui s'animait dans la demeure et cela lui fit si mal au cœur : elle n'avait jamais connu cela et quoique puisse dire Kuu, elle n'était pas vraiment sa fille. Elle regarda une dernière fois le magnifique tableau avant de se retourner pour sortir de la demeure et laisser Kuon tout à ses retrouvailles avec ses parents, elle n'avait pas le droit de leur prendre le fils à peine retrouvé, pas le droit de s'immiscer dans leur famille comme une intruse, elle n'avait pas le droit…

Elle n'eut le temps que de faire un pas quand deux paires de main la retinrent dans la salle. Elle se retourna, surprise, pour trouver deux paires d'yeux la regardant avec la même expression contrariée.

Où penses-tu aller comme cela Kyoko ?

Je veux vous laisser à vos retrouvailles en famille.

Deux regards se firent tueurs et deux doigts se mirent en position pichenettes destructrices. Kyoko se ratatina sous leurs regards puis ils s'écartèrent pour la dévoiler à Julie en lui reprochant en cœur :

Kyoko, ne t'ais-je pas dis que je te considérais comme un membre de ma famille à part entière. Ce n'est pas des paroles en l'air et ce n'est pas parce que notre bonheur est à présent complet que tu peux t'enfuir comme une sauvage ! Notre bonheur n'est à présent complet qu'en ta présence !

Enfin, les deux hommes se tournèrent de nouveau vers Julie, sans lâcher Kyoko le temps qu'il la présente et qu'elle ne puisse plus s'enfuir. Ils le firent une fois de plus en cœur, sauf sur la fin de leur tirade…

Julie, voici Kyoko, la jeune fille dont je t'ai parlé et que je considère comme ma fille.

Maman, voici Kyoko, la jeune fille qui m'a sauvé et que j'aime de tout mon cœur.

Kuu regarda son fils avec un petit sourire… ainsi donc il l'aimait d'amour. Cela lui convenait car cela voudrait dire que Kyoko deviendrait sans nul doute un jour sa fille aux yeux de tous.

Kuon regarda son père avec un petit sourire… ainsi il avait vraiment raison de croire que son père aimait Kyoko comme sa propre fille. Il en était vraiment heureux après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle aurait vraiment une famille et des parents lorsqu'il se sera décidé à passer le cap… remarque, elle les avait déjà…

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Julie pour voir sa réaction, réaction qu'ils avaient tous les fortement espérés sans vouloir la provoquer d'eux même : l'actrice s'approcha de Kyoko, la regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment, comme pour l'inspecter, puis, sans prévenir, la serra dans ses bras avec douceur en lui disant, en japonais pour lui montrer qu'elle l'acceptait en son entier.

Bienvenue à la maison, ma fille.

_A suivre..._

A la semaine prochaine mes petites lectrices et lecteurs s'il ya en a ^^ Bisous à tous et merci de me lire ^^


	7. Chapter 7

En ce samedi d'une semaine pourrie, archi pourrie, pour moi, je vous poste ce chapitre. Comme mon ordinateur est bloqué par un virus j'ai emprunté celui d'une amie aussi je n'ai pas le temps et les moyens de répondre à toutes vos gentilles reviews. J'essayerais de le faire dans la semaine et je vous demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. Sur ce bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 7 : Orages à l'horizon.

Kyoko se tournait et se retournait dans son lit en repassant les évènements de la veille dans sa tête. Jamais sa vie n'avait été si remplie qu'en ce jour, jamais sa vie n'avait été si remplie que depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Ren, qui est à présent Kuon.

A penser à lui, elle le revit en cet après midi, après le sourire aux lèvres, quémandant son approbation. Puis, elle le revit entre les bras de son père puis de sa mère, pleurant chacun d'entre d'eux comme s'il s'agissait du plus beau cadeau que la vie pouvait leur donné.

A repenser aux parents de son si cher Kuon, elle revit aussi les évènements de la journée qui bouleversés sa vie à tout jamais. Elle qui avait été si malheureuse dans son enfance puis au début de son adolescence avait du mal à croire qu'aujourd'hui c'était bien vrai ce qu'il c'était produit : elle aime et est aimé, elle possède même à présent une famille, bien qu'ils ne soient pas encore officiellement liés. Les larmes de joie qu'elle avait versée tout au long de la journée remontèrent à ses yeux et elle sourit.

Kyoko finit par se lever : malgré tout la fatigue du au décalage horaire, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Elle sortit à pas de loup de sa chambre pour ne réveiller personne et se rendit dans le grand salon où un feu brulait paresseusement dans la cheminée de marbre. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et plongea son regard dans la valse endiablé des flammes.

Aussi n'entendit-elle pas du mouvement non loin puis à côté d'elle. Elle ne sut qu'il ya avait quelqu'un dans la pièce que lorsque deux grands bras chauds la prirent et la posèrent contre un torse imposant et musclé mais au combien sur et aimant. Elle leva les yeux et sourit doucement à l'homme qui la regardait avec amour. Il vient lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille.

Que fais-tu ici à cette heure de la nuit, mon amour ?

Je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis venue voir le feu : il m'a toujours apaisé.

Kuon déposa un doux baiser sur le front de sa bien aimée et continua à lui chuchoter dans l'oreille avec taquinerie.

Tu aurais du venir me voir, je t'aurais aidé à t'endormir moi…

Kyoko fut rassurée qu'il faisait noir car elle put lui répondre sans qu'il puisse voir la rougeur grandissante sur ses joues.

Hum, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Tu ne me dérangeras jamais tu sais… poursuivit Kuon du tac au tac en embrassant doucement sa joue.

Kyoko profita de son état semi endormi par la sérénité du feu et la présence protectrice du Kuon pour s'appuyer d'avantage sur lui. Elle émit alors un premier bâillement, signe avant coureur que le sommeil ne se ferait plus attendre. Kuon sourit contre sa peau et ajouta avec encore un brin d'humour :

Je peux t'emmener dans ma chambre pour te reposer, si tu veux.

Kyoko rougit de plus bel mais décida de prendre le jeune homme à son propre piège.

Si tu veux… demain, c'est toi qui expliqueras la situation à tes parents.

Kuon sourit de la provocation de Kyoko, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment où il voudrait faire Kyoko sienne pour la première fois. Non, il faudra qu'ils soient seuls pour ne pas réveiller les autres habitants de la maisonnée par les cris qu'il ferait pousser à Kyoko. Il gémit doucement lorsqu'il vit la tournure que prenait ses pensées en se donna une claque mentalement pour se remettre les idées en place.

Kuon céda tout de même au chantage de son corps et de son cœur qui voulaient avoir Kyoko tout contre lui… du moins pendant un instant si ce n'était pas pour la nuit entière. Il la prit alors dans ses bras à la manière d'une princesse et remonta les escaliers qui menaient à sa propre chambre. Kyoko ne tarda pas à comprendre qu'il l'avait prit au pied de la lettre et commença à se débattre faiblement : elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas bien entre ses bras. Kuon s'arrêta à mi chemin et revient lui chuchoter à l'oreille quelques mots, d'une façon un peu narquoise.

Alors tu te dégonfles… Tu ne veux pas essayer de passer la nuit entre mes bras.

Kyoko imagina le tout pendant un moment avant de secouer sa tête et de lui répondre, sur le même ton mais avec plus de sérieux.

Pas maintenant encore, Kuon. Je ne suis pas vraiment prête. Très bientôt mais pas aujourd'hui encore. Je suis désolée…

Kuon sentit que sa petite farce avait assez duré et il fit demi-tour, non sans la garder dans ses bras.

Ne t'en fais pas, j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra que tu sois prête, je ne te forcerais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Kyoko sourit doucement et le remercia en déposant un léger baiser sur sa bouche. Kuon était sur un petit nuage : depuis qu'il lui avait avoué son amour, il faisait des progrès, à pas de loups certes, mais des progrès tout de même.

Kuon porta Kyoko jusqu'à sa chambre qu'il ouvrit d'un coup de hanche puis il alla la déposer délicatement sur son lit avant de la recouvrir gentiment de sa couverture. Il l'embrassa un peu plus longuement que nécessaire puis lui souhaita la bonne nuit avec amour, n'oubliant de lui rappeler, avec sérieux cette fois, que si elle avait besoin de lui, qu'elle n'hésita pas à le réveiller. Kyoko le remercia une nouvelle fois puis lui souhaita à son tour une bonne nuit avant de lâcher de nouveau un bâillement et de se pelotonner dans ses draps. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Kyoko ne tarda pas à s'endormir cette fois.

Kuon resta un moment auprès de son chevet à la regarder dormir, tout simplement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ce petit bout de femme lui avait donné son cœur et son avenir. Ce petit bout de femme si belle à chaque moment de la journée et qui avait su toucher son cœur d'acier et de glace. Jamais il ne lui serait assez reconnaissant de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour lui, même avant qu'elle ne sache qu'il l'aime, et il se promit que désormais, il ferait tout pour la rendre heureuse. Tout, même ce qui paraissait impossible.

Kuon regagna à son tour sa chambre aux premières lueurs de l'aurore : il avait finalement passé une bonne partie de sa nuit à observer la femme qu'il aimait dormir. Mais cela importait peu : il n'avait pas de programme à suivre ce jour là, pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps. Il allait enfin pouvoir dormir un peu… et peut être pouvoir échapper ainsi au petit déjeuner que sa mère ne manquera pas de lui préparer. Il grimaça à cette pensée puis s'endormit à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Kyoko déjeuna avec les parents de Kuon et gouta pour la première fois à la cuisine si spéciale de Julie. Elle préféra garder la bouche fermée afin de ne rien dire pour ne pas se mettre à se sentir encore plus mal qu'elle ne l'était. Elle comprit donc pourquoi son si cher Kuon n'appréciait pas de manger et pour la première fois, elle décida de ne pas lui en vouloir de tenter d'échapper au petit déjeuner. Elle comprit aussi beaucoup plus pourquoi la seule cuisine qu'il aimait était la sienne. Elle rougit un peu à cette pensée puis se mit à sourire. Elle décida aussi de sauver l'estomac de Kuon pour le déjeuner, auquel il ne pourrait pas échapper, en proposant ses services.

Maman, pourrais-je m'occuper du déjeuner ? demanda bien aimablement Kyoko en se rappelant de l'appeler telle que Julie lui avait chaudement recommandé la veille.

Mais, tu es en vacances ici, je ne veux pas te forcer à préparer le repas. Répliqua Julie sans savoir.

Kyoko jeta un regard implorant à Kuu qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand il comprit la raison de son geste. Il vient alors à son secours.

Chérie, Kyoko est une très bonne cuisinière : elle réussit même à faire manger ton fils. Laisse-la cuisiner si elle veut, il faut que tu goutes le travail de ta fille.

Julie inspecta longuement Kyoko qui rougit sous le compliment mais hocha tout de même la tête avec conviction. Elle finit par soupirer et admis :

Si cela ne te dérange pas, alors soit, prépare le repas autant que tu voudras. L'important est que mon fils mange… et nous aussi. N'hésite pas à demander de l'aide si besoin est.

Kyoko eut un sourire ravissant et remercia du regard Kuu qui lui rendit un sourire complice. Puis Julie oublia bien vite cet incident pour parler de quelque chose qui lui plaisait plus.

Je n'ai pas de tournage aujourd'hui alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait passer l'après midi entre filles : aller se faire belle et faire les boutiques. Qu'en penses-tu Kyoko ?

Les yeux de la jeune femme brillèrent à l'évocation d'une journée considérée comme normal pour une mère et sa fille. Elle imaginait déjà tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire ensemble mais soudain, une ombre vient noircir le tableau et elle retomba les pieds sur terre.

Mais, maman, cela fais tellement longtemps que tu n'as pas vu Kuon, ne veux tu pas passer la journée plutôt avec lui ?

Julie sourit doucement à l'annonce de son fils puis répliqua, avec Kuu approuvant derrière elle.

Mais bien sur que je vais passer du temps avec mon fils mais comme tu le vois il n'est pas encore réveillé. De plus, il a des choses à classer tant qu'il est ici. Et puis, je veux apprendre à connaitre cette fille que je me suis trouvée et comprendre pourquoi Kuon t'aime tellement. Une journée entre fille me parait l'idéal pour cela… Et puis j'ai envie de voir la tête qu'il va faire lorsqu'il nous verra revenir.

Julie gloussa doucement en tentant de l'imaginer et Kyoko ne put empêcher une bulle de bonheur de grandir encore dans son cœur. Instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de Julie et la serra dans ses bras, telle une fille le fait à sa mère.

Merci, maman. Merci.

Elle crut un instant qu'elle avait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas lorsque Julie se figea mais elle fut bien vite détrompée lorsqu'elle lui rendit son étreinte pour lui caresser doucement sa chevelure.

Cela est tout naturel, ma fille. Tout naturel…

Kyoko était tellement heureuse que des larmes de joie s'échappèrent de ses yeux, ce qui toucha profondément tout le reste de la petite famille qui pleura avec elle son bonheur.

C'est ce moment là que choisis Kuon pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Il arriva alors comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Il regarda les êtres les plus importants de sa vie avec des yeux ronds et se demanda ce qu'il avait bien plus se passer. C'est alors qu'ils s'aperçurent de sa présence. Julie lâche donc Kyoko avec douceur puis vient embrasser son fils sur la joue droite pour lui dire bonjour puis en chantonnant elle sortit de la pièce pour aller se préparer pour la sortie de l'après midi. Kuu vient à son tour embrasser son fils, sur la joue gauche, pour lui souhaiter le bonjour puis il sortit à la suite de sa femme pour se préparer à aller sur le plateau du tournage qu'il avait ce jour là.

Kyoko et Kuon se retrouvèrent donc tous les deux dans la cuisine et celle-ci rit doucement de la tête que tirait toujours son petit ami. Pour le provoquer et rigoler encore un peu, elle s'approcha de lui avec engouement puis l'embrassa doucement sur ses lèvres puis elle tenta de sortir à son tour de la cuisine. Cette fois, si Kuon resta sur le cul pendant un instant, il ne le resta pas suffisamment pour permettre à Kyoko d'être hors de sa portée. Il l'attrapa alors par le bras et la serra contre sa poitrine. Une fois bien sur qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'échapper, il lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. Elle gloussa un petit peu sans rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il décida de la punir en commençant à picorer son cou de petits baisers brulants. Kyoko ne tient pas longtemps et finit par se rendre sous la délicieuse torture.

Avec l'aide de ton père, je t'ai évité le supplice de la nourriture de maman pour le déjeuner, c'est moi qui vais le préparer.

Kuon sourit de soulagement et déposer un petit baiser chaste sur ses lèvres pour la remercier avant de commenter avec ironie.

Tu comprends donc mieux mon aversion pour la nourriture maintenant. Tu vas peut être me laisser en paix avec ça maintenant… continua-t-il avec espoir.

Ne rêve pas non plus ! Pour la cuisine de Julie, je le conçois mais seulement pour ça cuisine ! Pour le reste je serais autant intransigeante que d'habitude.

Kuon sourit de plus bel, elle n'était pas sa Kyoko pour rien. Il accepta alors sa condition en émettant ses propres réserves.

Je ne suivrais ce que tu me dis et mangerais tout ce que tu me diras de manger que si cela est fait par toi, ou, le cas échéant, par papa. Compris ?

Kyoko étant satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait obtenue acquiesça et il l'embrassa pour signer leur contrat. Puis il se rappela la scène dont il avait été le témoin en arrivant et recommença à lui poser des questions.

Tu ne m'as pas tout dit ! Ce n'est pas à cause de la nourriture que vous étiez tous en train de pleurer quand je suis arrivé !

Kyoko sourit de plus bel et lui expliqua tout avec son sourire s'élargissant à chaque mot. Kuon resserra d'autant plus sa prise tant il était heureux pour la jeune femme qu'il aimait tellement. Il écarta soigneusement toute idée parasite qui pourrait gâcher leur bonheur.

Une bonne odeur flottait dans l'air depuis que Kyoko c'était mise aux fourneaux. Elle avait interdit à quiconque de pénétrer dans ce qui était devenu son repère temporaire et ne permettait seulement aux autres habitants de la maison de mettre le couvert. Elle n'eut même pas à sonner la cloche du repas lorsqu'elle eut terminé car elle trouva toute la petite famille attablée dans la grande salle à manger. Elle vit avec un grand sourire ses parents titiller Kuon à son sujet et elle rit de bon cœur avec eux lorsqu'il se mit à rougir et à balbutier quand ils touchèrent des cordes sensibles… Comme sa façon maladroite, décrite avec de nombreux détails par le président Takarada, pour montrer son amour à Kyoko. Celui-ci se jura qu'il lui rendrait la monnaie de sa pièce et il fit jurer à ses parents de ne rien dire au Boss au sujet de leur relation : ce sera sa petite vengeance que de le tenir dans l'ignorance…

Après avoir mangé un sashimi joliment présenté, une casserole de poissons et de légume, du tempura, la soupe de miso et du riz, le tout originaire de Kyoto et préparé avec beaucoup de soin par Kyoko. Julie enleva la jeune femme aux deux hommes pour partir dans les rues de Los Angeles afin de refaire leur garde robe et de se faire une beauté.

Leur première étape fut de passer chez Lilith, que Julie avait appelé dans la matinée pour demander si elle était libre. La jeune coiffeuse avait crié, hystérique, pendant dix bonnes minutes au bout de téléphone, obligeant Julie d'éloigner le combiné pour ne pas devenir sourde, pour finalement savoir que son après midi était entièrement libre et qu'elles pourraient passer dès qu'elles le souhaitaient. Kyoko ne se serait jamais attendu d'y passer quatre heures de son après midi, dont deux heures lui avait été complètement réservée.

Julie paraissait totalement satisfaite du résultat et la traina ensuite derrière elle dans les boutiques les plus prisées et les plus riches de la ville. Kyoko essaya des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs et leur sacs de courses devinrent plein à craquer. Kyoko avait tenté de dissuader Julie de lui acheter toutes ses affaires, comme elle l'avait fait avec Kuon quand il jouait Caïn mais elle ne voulait rien entendre…

Laisse-moi te gâter ma fille ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'en avoir une alors maintenant que j'ai celle qui dépasse mes espoirs, laisse-moi te gâter comme une mère. Laisse-moi te gâter comme celle qui aime mon fils. S'il te plait, fais-moi ce plaisir.

Kyoko se rendit alors compte que la capacité de la convaincre par les sentiments était de famille chez eux car elle ne put lui dire non après ses arguments et son air de chien battu. Elle devenait trop tendre mais elle était heureuse alors cela valait peut être le coup après tout… et puis quel droit avait-elle de refuser à Julie de la gâter, elle pour qui elle était comme sa propre fille et que Kyoko aimait déjà de tout son cœur comme une véritable mère…

Julie avait fait tant d'emplettes qu'elle avait demandé de l'aide à son chauffeur pour tout ramener chez elle. Elle regardait d'un œil attendri chacune des expressions qu'avait Kyoko et se satisfaisait de la voir heureuse. Elle regardait aussi avec attention le regard des autres sur elle et souriait quand un homme s'arrêtait dans la rue pour l'admirer un peu plus. Oh que oui elle avait ce potentiel en elle et elle savait qu'elle deviendra encore plus belle avec le temps. Si son idiot de fils ne tardait pas à la présenter comme sienne, beaucoup d'hommes prendraient volontiers sa place. Il faudra qu'elle pense à lui en toucher deux mots le soir même…avant de lui présenter Kyoko dans toute sa splendeur. Pour l'instant, elle lui servait de protection et de chaperon mais elle ne sera pas toujours là pour la protéger et comment pourrait-elle expliquer à la jeune femme si naïve et peu consciente de son charme qu'elle ne pourra pas sortir sans escorte sauf si elle veut laisser tomber son fils. Chose qui n'arrivera pas de sitôt si elle en croyait les regards qu'ils se jetaient…

Le soir, sur demande de Kuu, il avait rendez-vous dans le restaurant le plus huppé de la ville : il ne voulait pas non plus que Kyoko passe toutes ses vacances à cuisiner et il ne souhaitait pas non plus imposer à son fils la nourriture préparé par sa femme. Il avait donc trouvé la solution du restaurant en prétextant qu'elles avaient passé la journée à marcher dans tous les sens et donc qu'elles devaient être fatigué et voudraient surement ne pas avoir la charge du repas. Bien sur, Julie n'avait pas le moins du monde suspecté la supercherie.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le restaurant, il faisait nuit noire. L'entrée du restaurant était très mal éclairée du fait que plusieurs ampoules étaient grillées. Cela jouait en faveur de ses dames qui arrivèrent après les deux hommes : ceci ne verrait pas tout de suite comment elles avaient changé en une après midi.

Julie fut la première à sortir de la limousine et lorsque Kuu l'aperçut, il s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit galamment la main. Elle la prit sans hésiter en souriant puis se dressa sur ses pieds pour embrasser son mari. Elle le lâcha deux petites secondes le temps d'aller chuchoter son avertissement à l'oreille de son fils puis elle revient au bras de son mari dont elle s'accrocha pour voir comment aller se passer les retrouvailles de son fils avec la femme qu'il aime après cette journée. Elle sourit d'anticipation de sa réaction bien qu'elle sache que ce n'était pas avec la faible lueur de la lune, voilée par les lumières de la ville, qui lui permettrait de la voir dans toute sa splendeur.

Kuon tendit également sa main à sa bien aimé et une douce main sortit de l'ombre sécurisée de la voiture. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait parfaitement sortit à son tour de l'ombre mais il sentit que quelque chose était différent. Malheureusement pour lui, la lumière n'éclairait pas assez Kyoko pour qu'il puisse voir ce qu'il en était réellement. Celle-ci profita du manque de lumière pour dissimuler la rougeur de ses joues et mettre sa timidité de coté : elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Kuon qui fait agréablement surpris du geste. Il prit sa taille entre ses bras fort et Kyoko glissa les siens derrière son cou. Fin prêt, il lui rendit fervemment son baiser. Cela aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin les parents Hizuri n'avait pas raclé leur gorge pour signaler leur présence avec amusement et tendresse. Kuon desserra alors son étreinte mais reprit d'autorité sa main pour la guider vers l'entrée.

Le hall du restaurant n'était pas non plus très bien éclairé mais, cette fois, cela était prévu : une ambiance feutré, intime, romantique, secrète… était l'un des éléments qui donnaient son prestige au restaurant. Aussi, Kuon fut une fois de plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir en voir beaucoup plus sur la transformation que sa mère avait aidé à opérer sur la jeune femme dont il était amoureux. Il s'attendait à tout…sauf à ce qu'il était en réalité, cela est bien connu…

Le choc fut pour lui lorsqu'il entra dans la lumière de la grande salle du restaurant. Sa mère se trouvait devant lui rayonnante de beauté et respirant la joie de vie. Pendant que son père demandait sa réservation pour quatre personnes au nom de Hizuri, Kuon se tourna doucement et lentement vers celle qui se trouvait auprès de lui, sous l'œil vigilant de sa mère qui avait sorti un appareil photo pour l'occasion.

Kyoko lui apparut dans toute sa gloire en pleine lumière et il sentit son cœur manquer un ou deux battements avant de se mettre à battre à un rythme très soutenu. Tout son visage exprimait sa surprise. Tout d'abord, il fut bouche bée devant elle avant de se mettre à imiter un poisson hors de l'eau tellement ce qu'il voyait l'estomaquait. Une chose incroyable et inconcevable venait de se produire : il venait de retomber amoureux de Kyoko. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et son corps à légèrement trembler. Enfin, sa respiration était erratique, comme s'il avait couru cent mètres pour arriver ici. Sa voix était aussi légèrement tremblante, émue et rauque lorsqu'il s'adressa à la déesse qui se trouvait auprès de lui et qui avait réussi le miracle de lui voler deux fois son cœur.

Tu es magnifique, Kyoko. Tu es vraiment très belle. Aujourd'hui tu éclipses toutes les femmes que j'ai pu rencontrer en ce monde. Tu es… je croirais retourner à l'époque où j'apprenais à parler tellement je ne trouve pas mes mots pour te décrire.

Il rit doucement tout en la dévorant des yeux et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer le reste de ce qu'il pensait.

Si nous n'étions pas dans un restaurant en compagnie de mes parents, je t'aurais enlevé immédiatement pour te dévorer et t'aimer à en perdre la raison. Je t'aime Kyoko.

La jeune femme rougit de plus belle et le remercia doucement, légèrement intimidée par toute la passion qu'elle pouvait lire dans son regard et qui était si sincère. Ils restèrent un moment à ses dévorer des yeux, ce qui leur sembla une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Kuu se mette à parler, brisant ainsi le charme.

Kyoko, tu es sublime. Julie m'avait mis en garde mais je dois dire que tu es encore plus belle que ce que j'aurais pu croire. Kuon, mon fils, tu as intérêt à ne pas la lâcher car je connais un paquet d'homme qui serait capable de vendre leurs âmes pour être à ta place.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce pour appuyer ses dires et Kuon répondit à son père avec le plus grand sérieux, ce qui fit rougir d'autant plus Kyoko.

Père, ce serait folie que de laisser partir Kyoko. Je la garderais précieusement comme le plus précieux des trésors. Maintenant, je ne pourrais plus m'éloigner d'elle, même pour quelque chose de futile, de toute évidence. Je l'aime et je crois que je vais devoir le montrer au monde entier plus tôt que prévu… Je ne veux pas que le premier venu ne puisse me la prendre.

Kuu parut satisfait de sa réponse et indiqua le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre leur table, précédé d'un serveur.

Le repas se passa très bien et chacun discutèrent comme s'ils formaient déjà une famille unis. Ils parlèrent de tous les sujets, les joyeux comme les tristes, les drôles comme les douloureux et cela permis à chacun des présent de mieux comprendre ce qu'était la vie des autres avant la veille.

Après diner, ils allèrent se promener sur la jetée en observant le jeu de la lune sur la mer. Cela était très romantique et Kyoko et Kuon ne furent pas les seuls à se voler quelques baisers.

Kuon dut résister à ses pulsions et ses envies encore plus que d'habitude car depuis qu'il avait vu Kyoko, il ne cessait de voir des scènes où il faisait plus que la serrer dans ses bras. La présence de ses parents ne le gênait plus… après tout c'était aussi en parti de leur faute si son corps travaillait autant en présence de Kyoko. Dieu qu'il l'aimait… Dieu qu'il souhaitait la faire sienne… Dieu qu'il ne pouvait plus la laisser partir…

Ce soir là il se fit violence pour seulement lui donner un baiser avant de partir se coucher. Malheureusement, ce fut suffisant pour alimenter d'autant plus ses désirs car elle lui rendait avec de moins en moins de frayeur et de retenue ses baisers. Kyoko sentit que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond mais il ne lui répondit pas lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il n'aillait pas. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer avec tous les efforts qu'elle faisait pour évoluer… Non, quand elle sera prête, tout se fera naturellement mais ce qui lui faisait peur, c'est qu'il ne savait pas s'il parviendrait à se maitriser jusque là. Il n'avait pas le choix de toute évidence…

Le lendemain, Kyoko et Kuon restèrent ensemble, seuls, à la maison. Une étrange tension se sentait dans l'air lié à ce qui c'était produit la veille et lorsqu'ils se parlaient, ils évitaient tout sujet dangereux. Chacun sentait la tension de l'autre mais ignorant son origine ne savait que faire ou que dire pour la lui enlever. Ils avaient peur de toucher un sujet trop sensible qui pourrait détruire leur relation naissante. Que l'amour est idiot ! S'ils osaient faire le pas, ils découvraient que leurs craintes étaient ridicules et infondées mais surtout ce que désirait vraiment l'autre… Que l'amour est ridicule !

Cette entente factice fut rompue par un coup de téléphone, en début d'après midi que passa Kuu. Ce fut naturellement Kuon qui répondit.

Allo, Kuon Hizuri in the device. That is why I took you?

_Ne te fatigue pas mon fils, c'est moi! Est-ce que tu pourrais me passer Kyoko, s'il te plait, c'est assez urgent…_

Bien sur, je vais la chercher tout de suite.

_Merci._

Kuon se rendit dans le salon où il savait que se trouvait la jeune femme et lui annonça que Kuu souhaitait urgemment lui parler. Kyoko le regarda avec surprise puis se rendit à son tour dans le couloir pour prendre le téléphone, non sans avoir remercier avec un petit sourire penaud Kuon pour sa commission.

Allo, papa ?

_Ah, Kyoko ! Je suis désolé d'interrompre ton tête à tête avec Kuon mais j'avais un travail à te proposer alors je t'ai appelé tout de suite._

Un travail ? De quoi s'agit-il?

_L'une des actrices jouant dans ma série a du s'absenter pour une durée indéterminée dans un autre pays pour un projet de grande envergure. Il nous faut trouver une remplaçante en vitesse car sinon nous prendrons du retard sur le tournage et c'est un rôle assez important. J'ai parlé de toi au producteur et il semble assez emballé par l'idée. Serais-tu d'accord pour venir et faire un test ?_

…

_Kyoko ?_

Faire un film où je jouerais avec toi ?

_Oui… y-a-t-il un problème ma fille ?_

NON ! Bien sur que non ! Je viens dès que possible !

_Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire… Je t'envoie Will. _

Merci ! Merci Papa ! Je vais faire un film avec toi….

_Je suis heureux que cela te convienne… A tout de suite alors…_

Un film avec papa…

_Kyoko ?_

La conversation s'interrompit mais Kyoko n'y prit pas vraiment garde : elle était sur son petit nuage. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour elle pourrait jouer avec les deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme les meilleurs du métier : Kuu Hizuri et Tsuruga Ren, alias Kuon… Son si cher Kuon… Elle sortit de ses pensées pour se précipiter vers ce dernier en hurlant :

Kuon, c'est fantastique ! Ton père m'a dit que j'aurais peut être un rôle dans le film dans lequel il joue ! J'ai toujours rêvé de deux choses : de jouer avec toi et avec lui ! Mon rêve est presque devenu entièrement réalité ! Oh Kuon, je suis si heureuse.

Le pauvre Kuon fut pris d'assaut pas Kyoko qui lui sauta dans les bras puis l'embrassa à perdre haleine. Il ne s'y attendait tellement pas, étant donné leur relation il n'ya pas même pas dix minutes, qu'il ne c'était pas préparé physique à ce choc émotionnel.

Je t'aime tellement Kuon ! Tellement !

Ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase et son corps se mit à réagir. Lorsqu'elle le sentit, elle rougit comme elle ne l'avait encore jamais fait auparavant. Il la regarda avec peur qu'elle s'enfuit loin de lui mais elle ne fit rien de tout cela. Bien au contraire, elle lui donna timidement un nouveau baiser, tout plein d'innocence mais qui voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire : elle lui faisait confiance et ce dans tous les domaines. Le cœur de Kuon s'accéléra et il décida qu'il était le moment de lui avouer un dernier secret… L'ultime secret…

Kyoko, il faut que l'on parle… de notre futur mais aussi de notre passé…

C'est ce moment là que choisit Will pour arriver. Kuon lâcha donc Kyoko à contre cœur mais elle lui revient un instant le temps de l'embrasser encore une fois et de lui dire.

On en parlera ce soir, Kuon chéri. Je t'aime.

J'espère que ce sera toujours le cas ce soir…répondit Kuon, le regard triste.

Mais Kyoko était déjà partie et ne l'entendit pas.

Arrivé au plateau, on la dirigea vers sa loge pour se préparer. Elle rayonnait tellement de joie et de bonheur que lorsqu'elle sortit, elle ne sentit pas l'aura bien trop connu qui hantait le couloir. Elle ne le sut que lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à lui.

Tient, tient, comme on se retrouve, Kyoko.

Le son de la voix agit comme une douche froide sur Kyoko et elle leva les yeux vers l'un de ses pires cauchemars : devant elle se tenait fièrement Reino, le chanteur de Vie Ghoul…

Une petite review tout de même ?


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes et à tous ^^ Comme vous pouvez le constatez, aujourd'hui je peux poster. Normalement j'aurais du le faire la semaine dernière, car mon chapitre était déjà fini, mais j'ai eut un week end surchargé puis j'ai été malade quasiment toute la semaine. Je vous reviens donc en forme en espérant pouvoir tenir un rythme de parution d'au moins une semaine sur deux, pour gérer avec la fac, mes petits souchis qui tendent à l'amélioration et pour ne pas vous faire trop attendre ^^ Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture tant attendu. Merci de votre soutient aussi, vous êtes des amours ^^ Bisous bisous et à dans deux semaines j'espère... N'étant en vacances qu'à la fin de la semaine prochaine...

Inukag9: Comme tu le verras très bientôt, je n'ai pas largement approfondis la raison de la présence de Reino, je garde cela pour le chapitre suivant... mais tu comprendras pourquoi en lisant ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et merci de ton soutien pour mon ordi ^^ Bisous bisous et à très bientôt

Lara Vadhelars: Je suis ravie que mon histoire te plaise et voici donc la suite ^^ Merci aussi de continuer à me suivre ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture

Sara34chan: Merci beaucoup de ton soutient et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir encore commenter les autres chapitres de ta fic, pourtant je t'assure les avoir lu avec grand plaisir. Je le ferais dès que possible ^^ Bisous bisous

Marylore: Le voici, le voici le chapitre, je suis désolée de t'avoir tant faite attendre mais je tenterais de poster au moins une semaine sur deux désormais ^^ alors courage et gros bisous ^^ et bonne lecture surtout ^^

Chapitre 8 : Le monde est petit.

Kuon était resté bien tranquillement seul dans la maison de son enfance. Il repensait à tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette demeure et tout ce qui l'appelait encore à vivre. De la joie, de l'amour, de la peine, de la colère… Il se retrouva plongé dans son univers mais cette fois, il n'avait plus besoin de la présence de Kyoko pour s'en extirper. Non pas qu'il n'avait plus besoin d'elle mais il commençait à guérir et à s'accepter dans son lui entier, ce qui était arrivé que grâce à l'amour des trois êtres qui étaient absents à cette heure là de la journée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne c'était pas retrouvé seul à ne rien faire. Il décida alors de s'adonner à des passions qu'il avait longtemps mises de coté : il sortit pour aller à la piscine la plus proche afin de faire un peu de natation. La natation avait toujours été l'un de ses sports favoris étant donné que l'on peut la pratiquer en plein cœur de la nature là où des lacs majestueux se cachent ou là où des bassins mystérieux sont dissimulés par les arbres. De plus, il avait toujours adoré l'eau qui le tonifiait toujours et qui avait été longtemps son seul moyen de se sauver.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il arriva à la piscine sans faire très attention à ce qui l'entourait. Toutes les femmes présentent là-bas tombaient comme des mouches à chaque fois qu'elles posaient leur regard sur son corps d'Apollon qui dégoulinait d'eau ou alors qui faisait miroiter ses muscles lors de ses efforts pour nager. Cela prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur si bien qu'il finit par s'en apercevoir. Au début, il en souriait doucement, comme lorsque l'on se souvient d'une vieille blague qui ne fait sourire que soit. Mais, bien vite, il finit par s'en lasser car, même lorsque son identité est inconnue, les femmes cèdent tout de même à son charme. Cela pouvait être flatteur d'un coté car toutes ses femmes ne le faisait pas parce qu'il était Intel mais pour lui-même… Seulement, pour une fois, il aurait aimé passer incognito…

Il ne comptait plus toutes les invitations plus ou moins subtiles qu'il recevait mais cela lui importait peu désormais, quelque soit la beauté de la jeune femme qui lui faisait des avances, car il avait enfin auprès de lui la seule femme qu'il aimait et aimera et, même si son corps avait un grand besoin d'exprimer cet amour, sa conscience était plus forte que son désir et il attendrait qu'elle soit fin prête. Il dut néanmoins se faire parfois violence pour repousser certaines femmes aux formes plutôt engageantes auquel son corps en manque répondait mais il lui suffisait de penser à sa si chère Kyoko pour étouffer tout désir de chair qui l'éloignerait d'elle pour toujours, ce qui serait son acte de mise à mort.

Il décida ensuite d'aller faire un peu de shopping. Non pas pour lui-même, car dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, il fallait toujours le forcer, si on excepte son travail bien sur, mais pour sa dulcinée. Il voulait profiter qu'elle ne soit pas là pour la gâter car elle ne pourrait plus refuser une fois cela fait puisqu'il ferait semblant d'avoir jeté le ticket de caisse qui lui permettrait de tout rapporter au magasin. L'expérience ca a du bon parfois… Et puis, si sa mère pouvait lui offrir toutes sortes de choses, pourquoi lui ne pourrait pas alors qu'il était son petit ami… et tout bon petit ami qui se digne de ce nom doit savoir offrir des présent à la femme qu'il aime.

Les vendeuses ne parvinrent pas à ouvrir la bouche dès qu'il entrait dans une boutique aussi dut-il se faire servir par un vendeur. Il lui acheta des robes, des ensembles élégants, sexys et simples sachant qu'elle n'aimait pas les débordements… mais très chers aussi, on ne change pas son éducation sur en un mois. Après maintes hésitations, il se décida à lui acheter aussi des sous vêtements moulants et mignons, de tous les types pour changer en fonction de ses humeurs... Parti dans sa lancée, il se mit aussi à l'accessoiriser… Bijoux en tous genres : colliers, boucles d'oreilles, bracelets, barrettes… Tous en harmonie les uns avec les autres. Ceinture de cuir, de perles… Sac à main, sac à dos de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs…

Il déposa toutes ses petites emplettes chez ses parents puis il recommença à attendre patiemment des nouvelles de sa petite famille. Il tourna en rond dans le living room devant une émission quelconque, commença un livre qu'il reposa dix minutes après, mit un pied dans la cuisine dans la tentative de leur faire une surprise mais sa dernière mésaventure culinaire lui revient en tête et il fit demi tour. Il exploita encore quelques distractions avant de se décider à rejoindre sa dulcinée et son père sur leur lieu de tournage.

Même en vacances, il fallait que tout le ramène à son métier. Non pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, bien au contraire, mais s'en écarter un peu l'aidait parfois à donner le meilleur de lui-même lorsqu'il y retournait mais aussi à se concentrer sur les problèmes de sa vie privée auxquels il devait faire face. Il passa devant un fleuriste et s'y arrêta pour y acheter un bouquet roses qui allait lui fournir une bonne raison d'aller voir sa petite amie à son travail : fêter son premier rôle aux Etats Unis.

Lorsqu'il arriva il dut donner le nom de son père pour pouvoir avoir accès au local où se tournait le film. Une ambiance étrange régnait dans ces lieux mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, l'ambiance n'était pas toujours festive sur un plateau de tournage et cela dépendait aussi du caractère du producteur et du réalisateur et de la pression que l'on exerçait sur lui. Lorsqu'il vit Kyoko donner la réplique à son père, complètement dans la peau de son personnage, un sentiment de fierté grandit en lui et il s'imagina dans quelques années raconter à leurs enfants comment leur mère l'avait surpassé dans sa popularité et son jeu... Cela le fit sourire de penser ainsi à son futur, lui qui n'avait jamais pensé qu'à son travail… C'est étrange comment on peut changer quand on est amoureux…

Kuon laissa son regard dérivé et son vieux rêve de devenir un acteur meilleur que son père lui revient en tête. Il savait qu'il devrait le battre sur le même terrain, c'est-à-dire à Hollywood mais il n'avait encore jamais saisi d'opportunités. Peut être que le rôle de Kyoko le pousserait pour pouvoir rester auprès d'elle… Surement… Son regard se posa sur l'un des accessoiristes et il vit l'air sérieux voire inquiet que ce dernier portait. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas pour que Kuu appelle Kyoko mais il pensait que la tension palpable dans l'air était liée à cet état de fait, pas à un autre fait quelconque qui aurait pu arriver depuis que Kyoko avait quitté la demeure familiale. Bien sur, tout cela provenait de la présence d'une certaine personne sur le lieu du tournage qui restait dissimuler dans l'ombre… et dont Kuon ne suspectait pas encore la présence et donc les implications et les conséquences de celle-ci.

Dans son bureau à la LME, le président Lory Takarada semblait se ronger les sangs en attendant l'arrivée du manager de Ren. Sebastian, son majordome, commençait d'ailleurs à avoir un début de mal de tête à force de la voir faire des aller retours d'un bout à l'autre de son grand bureau. Jamais le président n'avait fait autant de sport intentionnellement mis à part lorsqu'il faisait de la natation… Le majordome sourit doucement à cette pensée mais de tenta de raisonner son maitre, pour sa santé d'esprit avant tout.

Monsieur, ce n'est pas en vous agitant de la sorte que les choses vont s'arranger. Vous devriez vous occupez d'autre chose en attendant votre invité.

Tu as sans doute raison, Sebastian.

Lory Takarada s'assis à son bureau pour examiner quelques contrats. Sebastian soupira doucement dans le coin de la pièce. Malheureusement pour lui, cette tranquillité ne dura pas bien longtemps : le président venait de tomber sur un contrat où le nom de Ren était affiché et toute sa tension était de nouveau sortie. On se demande presque qui est le plus à plaindre des deux : le Président ou son majordome…

Ce qui inquiétait Lory était le fait qu'il n'avait pas reçu de nouvelles depuis que Kyoko et Ren étaient partis et il se demandait comment se déroulait le petit voyage sans pour autant oser appeler. Il avait d'ailleurs appris que Ren avait tenté de le contacter peu de temps après son arrivée aux Etats-Unis mais Lory n'avait pas pu répondre car il était en réunion pour l'une de ses autres stars. Il en remerciait même les dieux à présent car le court message que lui avait laissé ce dernier ne présageait rien de bon à son encontre. Il savait qu'il avait joué avec le feu sur ce coup là mais il avait décidé qu'il serait bien pour le jeune homme de le booster un peu dans sa vie privée. Ce n'était pas son véritable père qui allait aider le jeune homme tellement il lui vouait un culte… Il repensa alors à son ami avec un sourire désabusé.

Il n'osa même pas appeler Kuu ou Julie de peur de tomber sur le jeune homme et de se faire assassiner à distance via le téléphone. Il n'était pas fou et préférait attendre un peu que les esprits se soient calmés pour aller aux nouvelles. De plus, il ne tenait pas à mourir tant qu'il n'aurait pas eut la conclusion de toute cette histoire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de trépigner d'impatience pour savoir ce que donnait son petit plan. C'est pour cela qu'il avait fait appeler le manager de Ren, en espérant que celui-ci serait plus au courant de l'avancée des évènements que lui…

Quelqu'un toqua à ce moment là à la porte de la pièce et Sebastian sortit avec un petit soupir de soulagement pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il revint très vite avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Lory se jeta alors presque sur lui mais ce dernier resta imperturbable et annonça l'arrivée de Yashiro, qui était ni plus ni moins que son sauveur. Le président se mordit la lèvre pour tenter de retrouver contenance et ainsi ne pas agresser le pauvre manager, chose quasiment impossible pour ce personnage étonnant qu'est le Président de la LME.

Yashiro entra dans le bureau de Lory qui avait été aujourd'hui transformé en maison hantée. Le jeune manager leva les yeux au ciel devant l'excentricité de son président puis continua à avancer avant de repérer le phénomène. Lory c'était déguisé en vampire portant une longue cape noire et des faux crocs rougis par du sang de synthèse. Dans un coin, il y avait même un cercueil ouvert avec le drap mortuaire ouvert comme s'il venait d'en sortir. Le pauvre manager ne put s'empêcher de faire un pas en arrière lorsqu'il vit surgir devant lui le Président dont les yeux brillaient de curiosité : même lorsque l'on s'attend à tout venant de sa part, on se fait toujours surprendre par ce auquel on ne s'attendait pas. Mettez-vous à sa place : un être, vêtu comme un vampire avec du sang sur les crocs, surgit sans prévenir devant vous avec une flamme étrange brillant dans ses yeux, vous auriez sans doute fait de même.

Le président sourit de la réaction de son jeune invité et l'invita à s'asseoir sur un grand fauteuil qui paraissait avoir appartenu à Dracula lui-même. Yashiro n'osa pas refuser de peur que toute une armée de personnes plus étranges les unes que les autres n'apparaissent alors pour l'emmener dans leur repaire et faire de lui on ne sait quoi…

Alors, Yashiro, sais-tu ce que cela donne ?

Yashiro regarda son président sans comprendre un traite mot de ce qu'il lui demandait alors celui-ci soupira avant de s'expliquer. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas pensé à tout raconter au jeune homme tellement qu'il avait été vite en besogne. Cela avait été impératif pour que son histoire est l'air vraie, surtout venant de sa part, et, à en croire la réaction de Ren, cela avait été plus que convainquant…

Sa mère n'était pas vraiment à l'hôpital… Je ne t'avais pas tout raconté : elle était à l'hôpital pour jouer un rôle d'infirmière alors j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour le pousser à aller les voir… et comme Kuu considère Kyoko comme sa fille, j'ai fait d'une pierre deux coups… comme je me doutais de la réaction de notre petite Kyoko…

Yashiro se mit à sourire lorsqu'il comprit ce que voulait savoir le Président : il était un irrécupérable curieux. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi il avait besoin d'un intermédiaire, connaissant Ren quand il est en colère. Il frissonna rien qu'à cette pensée. Puis annonça à Lory, avec un air désolé et sincère:

Je n'ai pas eut de nouvelles, ni de Ren, ni de Kyoko, depuis qu'ils sont partis aux Etats Unis, donc je ne peux rien vous dire sur le sujet qui vous intéresse… Je suis désolé.

Lory eut un air déçu pendant deux petites minutes avant que son visage ne s'éclaircisse de nouveau avec un sourire ravi.

Mais, si tu ne sais rien, c'est qu'il se passe surement quelque chose d'intéressant… Sinon, il t'aurait donné des nouvelles ou du moins une date de retour… Il n'échappera pas au questionnaire en revenant…

Yashiro sourit devant l'enthousiasme du Président mais ne commenta pas étant donné qu'il le connaissait comme étant très instable dans ses humeurs. Il prit congé du Président qui faisait de longs monologues hypothétiques sur ce qui aurait bien pu se passer. Pour un observateur extérieur, il aurait pu paraitre fou avec l'ambiance qui régnait dans son bureau, mais tous dans l'agence savaient que c'était un génie, alors ils lui pardonnaient ses bizarreries et ses excentricités...

Julie était retournée à son travail et elle souriait d'autant plus que sa famille c'était élargie d'une jeune fille tout à fait délicieuse, comme le lui avait affirmé son mari. Mais, elle devait cesser s'en formaliser étant donner qu'à chaque fois c'était la même chose : Kuu avait un feeling étonnant pour trouver les perles…Ce qu'elle n'avait cependant pas prévu, c'est que son fils, son si cher Kuon, son petit garçon tant aimé, était amoureux de cette même personne. Coup du sort ou ironie du destin, elle ne saurait le dire mais elle était heureuse de se trouver une fille, elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'en avoir une mais qui n'avait plus osé penser à avoir un enfant depuis qu'elle avait vu ce qu'il c'était passé avec Kuon et son enfance qui lui paraissait avoir été malheureuse…

Du plus, elle devrait développer totalement son instinct maternel car Kyoko était une jeune personne qui n'avait pas connu ce qu'était l'amour maternel et elle n'avait pas connu non plus son père. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une vraie famille, dans le sens plein du terme. C'était donc à elle, à Kuu et à Kuon de lui prouver que cela était essentiel pour son épanouissement et donc de lui donner l'envie de créer à son tour sa propre famille et d'avoir des enfants. Ce qui est l'accomplissement de toute vie bien remplie une fois que l'on a notre travail.

Cela permettrait aussi le bonheur de son fils car elle voyait très bien tous les progrès qu'il avait faits depuis que Kyoko était auprès de lui et, avec le recul qu'elle avait appris, elle voyait que son fils était très amoureux d'elle et qu'il ne voudrait de personne d'autre dans sa vie que cette jeune fille, qu'importe ce qu'il pourrait vivre pour cela. Julie en était heureuse pour son fils bien qu'elle sentait que le moindre faux pas pouvait créer leurs malheurs à vie pour les deux. Son rôle et celui de Kuu était donc primordial pour éviter toutes catastrophes…

Julie soupira et s'arrêta pendant un instant de dessiner un nouveau vêtement pour la collection d'automne. Ses collègues arrêtèrent à leur tour leur travail avant de lui demander avec surprise :

Julie, tu vas bien ?

Mais oui, ne vous en faites pas. Je pensais juste aux problèmes de mes enfants et comment les résoudre… reprit Julie avec un sourire avant de reprendre son travail en se souriant à elle-même sur la phrase qu'elle venait de dire et qui était sortie toute seule.

Tes enfants ? Je croyais que tu n'avais qu'un fils que tu n'avais pas revu depuis au moins cinq ans, si on excepte la petite vidéo que t'as ramené ton mari ?

Julie lui offrit à ce moment là son plus beau sourire et les collègues comprirent une fois de plus pourquoi elle était parfois prises dans des films et servait aussi de mannequin. Elle leur répondit alors avec tant d'amour et de joie que les autres femmes ne purent s'empêcher d'être heureuses à leur tour.

Mon fils est revenu hier, ils m'en ont fait une surprise lorsque je suis rentrée du travail. Il a surgit du salon pour me voir et…

Julie était si émue qu'elle ne put continuer sa phrase. Ses compagnes eurent à leur tour les larmes aux yeux en entendant cela. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son enfant revient au foyer familiale alors qu'il réussit sa vie, et surtout pas de cette manière là…

Julie prend un petit moment pour se calmer puis reprend avec une voix légèrement tremblotante de joie.

Mon fils est arrivé hier, comme je vous l'ais dit mais il amenait avec lui une surprise : sa petite amie. Ce qui est surprenant c'est qu'il s'agit de la même jeune fille dont Kuu m'avait parlé à son retour du Japon. J'ai donc découvert une fille… moi qui souhaitait tellement en avoir une, je m'en trouve une et je retrouve mon fils le même jour. Quel bonheur !

Julie ne peut s'empêcher de verser quelques larmes de joie supplémentaires. Pendant ce temps là, ces deux interlocutrices se regardent en tentant de replacer la chronologie des évènements. Un éclair de génie leur traverse alors la tête et elles se tournent avec compassion vers Julie en lui demandant.

La jeune fille, il s'agit de celle qui n'a plus de père et n'a plus de nouvelle de sa mère qui l'a abandonnée ? Celle qui ne croit plus en l'amour et n'a même pas confiance en elle ?

Julie hoche la tête tristement en précisant néanmoins :

C'est un amour ! Et encore, je ne vous ais pas dit qu'elle était en parti responsable du retour de mon fils ! Elle l'aide dans ses problèmes et il l'aime tellement qu'il en a changé profondément. Elle m'a d'ailleurs accepté pleinement et doutait plutôt de que je ne l'accepte pas. Moi ! Julie Hizuri ! C'est une chose totalement absurde mais c'est tellement adorable. Vous auriez du nous voir hier au restaurant, on formait une vraie magnifique petite famille…

Julie se rétablit bien vite et un air de conspirateur grandit sur son visage. Ses deux compatriotes se penchèrent avec curiosité vers elle et tendirent l'oreille pour écouter les éléments croustillants qu'elle allait leur révéler.

Yashiro continua sa journée comme à l'accoutumé bien que celle-ci était plus calme que d'habitude étant donné que son protégé n'était pas là. Il avait estimé qu'il était naturel de le laisser seul en compagnie de ses parents dans cette épreuve difficile puis il avait découvert que Kyoko devait aller avec lui aux Etats-Unis. Le jeune manager avait été heureux de l'initiative de la jeune femme qui apporterait surement du baume au cœur de son ami. Pour cette seconde raison, il c'était abstenu de proposer à Ren de venir avec lui. Mais, à présent qu'il connaissait la réalité des choses, le long silence de Ren lui semblait louche et il regrettait de ne pas être une petite souris pour savoir ce qu'il se tramait là bas. Le pauvre aurait été bien surpris de l'ambiance régnant dans la salle mais surtout, son mode étoile dans les yeux auraient été tellement activé que l'on se serait demandé s'il parviendrait un jour à redevenir normal…

Mais tout ceci n'était pas le cas et Yashiro voyait sa curiosité émoustillée d'autant plus après l'entrevue avec son président. Il décida alors d'appeler son ami pour prendre, innocemment des nouvelles. Lui n'avait rien à craindre étant donné qu'il ne faisait pas parti du complot, pour une fois… Le téléphone sonna trois fois avant qu'il ne tombe sur le répondeur. Il fronça des sourcils avant de laisser un message.

Ren, c'est moi, Yashiro. Je t'appelle pour prendre de tes nouvelles, de celles de Kyoko et surtout de celle de ta mère. J'aimerais savoir jusqu'à quand tu comptes être absent pour que j'organise ton emploi du temps mais sache que plus tu seras absent, plus tu auras du travail à ton retour et donc moins tu pourras voir Kyoko. J'espère que tu me répondras vite comme à un ami qui compterait un tant soit peu pour toi.

Satisfait de son message un peu dramatique, Yashiro remit le téléphone dans sa poche avant de se diriger chez lui, la fin de la soirée ayant été bien méritée après tant de rebondissements.

Yashiro prenait une fois de plus la douche lorsque son téléphone sonna, à croire que tout le monde souhaitait la mort de son téléphone… et la sienne lorsqu'il se précipitait pour répondre. Il réussit à enfiler un gant en plastique en vitesse et à répondre avant la fin de la sonnerie.

Allo, Yukihito Yashiro au bout du fil.

_Yashiro, c'est Ren. Je ne te dérange pas, je viens de voir ton message._

Le jeune manager sourit en prenant ses lunettes avant de répondre, soulagé tout de même d'entendre la voix de son protégé et ami.

Mais non, c'est bon. Alors tu daignes enfin me donner des nouvelles ?

_Je suis désolé mais j'ai eut quelques rebondissements… plutôt imprévus. _

Il y eut un silence des deux cotés pendant que chacun réfléchissait avant que Ren ne reprenne la parole.

_Le président t'a parlé du plan qu'il avait fait ?_

Yashiro décida d'être honnête avec son ami car il n'avait rien à y perdre ou à y gagner. Cela était l'entière responsabilité du Président et il ne voulait pas en porter le chapeau.

Oui, je l'ai appris aujourd'hui lorsqu'il m'a convoqué pour avoir de tes nouvelles.

_Il est vraiment irrécupérable celui-là ! Tu lui diras de ma part que je serais ravi de lui dire ma façon de penser sur son plan lorsque je rentrerais !_

Bien, je passerais le message, sourit Yashiro avant de reprendre le ton professionnel. Quand comptes-tu rentrer ?

_Sincèrement je ne sais pas… Peut être à la fin de la semaine… de toute manière je ne pourrais pas l'attendre cette fois-ci…_

Hein ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence du coté de Ren et cela accentua d'autant plus la curiosité de Yashiro. Le temps sembla s'éterniser pendant qu'il attendait sa réponse mais Ren sembla vouloir mettre fin à ses souffrances intellectuelles en lui répondant enfin.

_Non, je pensais simplement à Kyoko : mon père lui a obtenu un rôle dans une série donc elle ne pourra pas rentrer avec moi, surement…_

En parlant de Kyoko, as-tu un peu avancé ?

Nouveau silence.

Ren ?

_Pas vraiment…_ resta-t-il évasif.

Yashiro soupira de désespoir des incapacités amoureuses de son ami puis tenta le tout pour le tout pour convaincre son ami de se jeter à l'eau, sans savoir ce qu'il en était réellement.

Tu sais, si tu ne te décides pas, elle t'échappera et alors tu t'en voudras toute ta vie.

_Je sais… Mais que devrais-je faire ? Je ne veux pas qu'elle me rejette... je veux continuer à faire parti de sa vie…_

Ren n'était pas un acteur pour rien et une fois de plus son talent incontestable avait frappé : Yashiro ne se douta pas un instant de la vérité. Au moins avait-il eut des nouvelles. Il semblerait que Ren en soit venu à la même conclusion de son coté parce qu'il reprit la parole pour prendre congé de son ami.

_Il semble que tout soit fini sur le plateau. Je vais aller voir. Je te tiens au courant… Et puis ne dis rien au président : j'aimerais le faire mariner pour le punir. _

Au moins des informations au compte-gouttes sinon il va me saigner pour que je lui en donne.

_Dans ce cas… Je veux te retrouver à mon retour. Bonne soirée, Yashiro._

Bonne après midi, Ren.

Yashiro raccrocha avec un sourire, ravi une fois de plus d'être devenu manager au lieu de mannequin dans ces plus jeunes années. Il n'aurait jamais vécu une vie aussi intéressante dans ce cas et n'aurait pas connu son ami…

Kuu observait sa fille s'éloigner dans le couloir pour aller se préparer à jouer avec lui dans sa série avec fierté. Il savait qu'à partir du moment où c'était lui qui l'appelait, Kyoko répondrait présente. Il s'en voulait de jouer un tel tour à son fils mais il savait que seul Kyoko pourrait jouer le rôle et lui donner la réplique sans beaucoup de préparation, nécessaire à un acteur normal. Ce qu'ils n'étaient pas lui, elle, sa femme et Kuon. Il savait qu'elle saura lui donner la réplique instinctivement comme cette fois là où elle était devenue Kuon pour lui. Il pouvait lui faire confiance et se fier à elle.

Le producteur lui fit signe à se moment là de le suivre un peu à l'écart pour lui parler sérieusement. Kuu se doutait du sujet qu'il s'agissait et il savait que n'importe quel autre producteur que celui-ci aurait prit son initiative très mal et en aurait fait baver à la jeune femme. Mais là, il s'agissait de l'un de ses meilleurs amis et donc il savait qu'il saurait se montrer professionnel.

Kuu, tu sais à quel point je t'estime mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je faciliterais les choses à ta protégée. J'ai besoin d'une vraie actrice pour ce rôle, pas d'une amatrice.

Je le sais bien, Steven, et c'est justement ce qu'elle a besoin pour donner le meilleur d'elle-même : qu'on la traite comme une actrice comme les autres pour montrer ce qu'elle a dans le ventre.

J'espère que tu as raison, Kuu, car elle ne paye pas de mine comme cela.

Dans le pire des cas, cela ne t'aura que retarder d'un jour pour un nouveau casting et dans le meilleur des cas, tu auras une nouvelle actrice. Mais fais-moi confiance : elle est stupéfiante. C'est elle qui a joué Mio dans Dark Moon alors qu'elle était alors qu'une parfaite inconnue du milieu.

Mio dis-tu… Cette petite… Nous verrons bien.

Merci mon ami.

De toute évidence je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de suivre ce que tu me disais sinon mon tournage aurait encore prit du retard.

Kuu ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de se rendre à sa propre loge qui était voisine de celle de Kyoko. En passant dans le couloir, il remarqua un homme aux longs cheveux blanc habillé de manière gothique. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un figurant puis l'oublia pour se remémorer son texte.

Kuu s'aperçut rapidement de son erreur lorsqu'il sortit pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une confrontation de regards entre l'inconnu et Kyoko, qui semblait transpirée de peur et de colère envers l'individu. Elle était tout simplement magnifique et il entendit les deniers mots sortant de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui pour partir en direction du studio, avec des allures de fuite.

… oublie-moi !

En revanche, Kuu perçut parfaitement la réponse de l'homme qui la regardait d'une étrange manière.

Cela ne risque pas, Kyoko.

Puis Reino suivit Kyoko jusqu'au studio, créant sur son passage une ambiance tendue et dangereuse. C'est dans cet état qu'ils commencèrent à jouer et Kuu fut une fois de plus surpris de la maitrise de Kyoko, qui malgré la présence, dissimulée dans l'ombre, de l'opportun, parvenait à ce mettre entièrement dans la peau de son personnage. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son fils arriver… il sut alors que les ennuis qu'ils avaient eut avant n'étaient rien comparé à ce qu'ils pouvaient devenir…

_A suivre..._

Bien, j'espère que vous viendrez tout de même me commenter malgré mon absence ^^ Bisous à tous


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à tous, comme promis, je poste aujourd'hui ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre saura vous plaire. Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines mes chers lectrices ^^ Bisous à toutes et bon weekend ^^

Krapanou-sensei: Tout le monde conspire, et moi la première comme tu vas le voir... ou pas étant donné que je fais durer le plaisir cette semaine encore ^^ Hihi ^^ Bisous et bon courage pour ton histoire ^^

Sara34Chan: Et bien, comme tu vas le voir, tun 'auras qu'une partie de la solution aujourd'hui... comme prévu ^^ Mais t'en fais pas ensuite ça va remuer... beaucoup remuer dans le prochain chapitre. Aie Aie Aie ^^ Bonne lecture et à très bientôt mas chère ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout de même. Bisous.

Inukag9: De t'en fais pas pour le boss... je vais le faire mariner et bien ^^ Niark. Pour Reino tu auras un bout de réponse mais tout sera vraiment dévoiler dans le chapitre suivant ^^ Bonne lecture et merci de continuer à me suivre. Bisous

Margaux: Mais non je ne vous ais pas oublié, seulement je ne peux plus poster que tous les deux samedis ^^ Désolé mais merci de me suivre tout de même. Mais non faut pas avoir peur voyons... remarque... Bon bonne lecture ma chère et gros bisous

Chapitre 9 : Le feu aux poudres.

Kyoko bouillait intérieurement depuis qu'elle avait croisé Reino dans le couloir et elle avait du mettre toute sa volonté et son professionnalisme pour que cela n'affecte pas son jeu. Elle se devait de réussir à plaire à Mr Steven Spielberg, le réalisateur, pour elle et pour Kuu. Elle inspira profondément, les yeux fermés, pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et se mettre dans la peau de son personnage. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle était devenue Yuka, la fille d'un Yakusa puissant, mais sans scrupules, étendant son emprise sur le monde entier : Jino.

Un policier américain du nom de Michaël Warrior, joué par Kuu, poursuivait le Yakusa, cherchant à le mettre sous les verrous au nom de la justice et de la sécurité de tous. Bien sur il y avait une autre raison mais Kyoko n'avait pas eut besoin de le savoir, ne sachant pas si elle jouerait jusqu'au bout le rôle de la jeune femme… il fallait pour cela qu'elle plaise suffisamment à Steven…

_Yuka ne savait pas que son père était un Yakusa, elle pensait qu'il était un homme d'affaires de forte influence, ce qui en un sens est vrai. Comme il avait toujours été si gentil avec elle, elle ne crut la vérité que lorsque celle-ci se dévoila le jour où elle surprit, par le hasard d'une conversation téléphonique avec l'un de ses acolytes alors qu'elle été rentrée plus tôt que prévue, des propos qui démontrait la véritable nature de son père. Elle connaissait Michaël depuis très longtemps et son père l'ignorait, ne sachant d'ailleurs pas véritablement grand-chose sur la vie de sa fille, contrairement au policier... _

_Michaël et elle c'étaient rencontrés le jour où elle avait oublié la clé de chez elle le matin en partant pour l'école. Ce soir là, elle se retrouva à la porte de l'endroit où elle habitait, à sa sortie de l'école, sous la pluie battante et en croisant les doigts pour que son père rentre ce soir. Michaël l'y avait trouvé grelottante et affamé et, sans poser la moindre question embarrassante, l'avait ramené chez lui où il s'occupa d'elle. Depuis, ils n'avaient cessé de se voir et elle l considérait comme un second père quand Jino n'était pas là. Un second père qui l'aimait et était gentil avec elle, pensant à son bienêtre avant le reste malgré l'absence de lien de parenté les liants. _

_Lorsqu'il estima qu'elle était devenue assez mature pour comprendre, l'année de ses 20 ans, il avait tenté de lui apprendre la véritable nature de son père et ils s'étaient disputés, Yuka ne voulant pas que ses rêves déjà entachés de réalité brutale ne se retrouvèrent à jamais réduits en poussière. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis car, malgré son sens aigu de la justice et de la bonté, elle n'était pas la fille de Jino pour rien : lorsqu'elle avait prit une décision rien ni personne ne parvenait à l'en défaire. _

_Mais, de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts et depuis qu'elle avait surpris la vérité, elle ne savait plus quoi faire : elle se sentait perdue, trahie, humiliée et désillusionnée, ayant perdue les seuls repères auxquels elle s'accrochait encore. Elle savait qu'elle avait un choix à faire : soit dénoncer son père et aider la police, son ami et père de substitution, Michaël, ou bien avertir son père et fuir avec lui en devenant sa complice, mais sans déchirer le semblant de famille lui restant mais aussi dire adieux à sa tranquillité et ses beaux principes pour toujours. Il s'agissait là d'un tournant de sa vie et la décision qu'elle prendrait la changerait à jamais. A elle de décider en quel sens et nul ne pourrait prendre la décision à sa place…_

La scène que jouaient Kyoko et Kuu était les retrouvailles entre ces deux êtres séparés par la douleur et la vérité. Celles-ci étaient survenues de manière totalement incongrue : Yuka avait bousculée par mégarde Michaël dans la rue et, immanquablement, ils se reconnurent. Michaël, qui n'était pas rancunier et était plutôt heureux de revoir sa presque fille, avait alors proposé à Yuka de prendre un café avec lui, ce qu'elle avait accepté, heureuse de revoir son ami presque père qui avait toujours été là dans les moments les plus difficiles, comme un ange veillant sur elle…

Il s'agissait d'une scène riche en émotions et complexe, le réalisateur voulant tester Kyoko dans des conditions extrêmes : c'était le seul moyen, à son avis, de savoir si elle était Yuka jusqu'au bout ou seulement dans les scènes faciles, comme pourrait le faire un amateur. Kyoko était consciente de cette difficulté et elle releva le défit avec plaisir, cela lui permettait aussi de mettre de coté ses problèmes dont la représentation se trouvait dissimuler dans l'ombre dans un coin de la pièce.

_Michaël poussa galamment la porte du café devant Yuka en lui souriant avec douceur mais avec cette expression légèrement triste et omnisciente qui le caractérisait depuis qu'elle le connaissait, comme s'il savait tout et portait sur ses épaules le poids du monde… Elle ne savait pas ce qui se dissimulait dans le passé de l'homme aux grands yeux gris bleu qui se tenait face à elle, dans le fond du café, près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur un petit jardin où quelques boutons de fleurs annonçaient l'arrivée du printemps. Elle ne savait pas, non, mais elle avait appris qu'il est des choses qu'il vaut mieux ignorer le plus longtemps possible si l'on veut continuer à vivre…_

_Cela faisait à présent deux saisons entières qu'ils ne c'étaient pas revus depuis l'altercation où il lui avait révélé la vérité puis où ils s'étaient déchirés le cœur. Deux saisons entières qui avaient bousculées à jamais sa vie. Deux saisons entières qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Deux saisons entières qui lui avaient semblé être des années entières s'écoulant et la faisant murir plus surement que l'écoulement lent et sur du temps de lui-même…_

_Ils commandèrent finalement un thé, cela étant une vieille tradition entre eux, un vieux rituel emprunt de tants de souvenirs heureux ou malheureux. Ils restèrent longuement à s'étudier devant leur tasse fumante et l'arome emplissant doucement leur odorat de ce parfum de passé perdu. Aucun d'eux n'osait plus rompre le silence si parlant qui c'était installé doucement. _

_Yuka savait que Michaël avait deviné qu'elle avait tout découvert. Il la connaissait mieux que quiconque, Jino comprit. Son regard sombra alors dans les souvenirs des jours de pluies qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Ses jours de pluie qu'elle aimait tellement maintenant, lui rappelant le bonheur perdu mais aussi son innocence et son inconscience évaporées…_

_Ce fut elle qui brisa la première le silence pour dire ces mots. Malgré toute la douleur que cela entrainait chez elle, Yuka avait pris sa décision et elle décida d'aller de l'avant. Elle lui devait bien ça après tout après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui sans compter. Et puis, ce n'est pas en se lamentant sur son passé que l'on va avancer. Celui-ci fait peut être mal mais la douleur a parfois un effet nécessaire sous forme d'électrochocs qui permettent de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et d'enfin en devenir acteur._

_Tu avais raison, Michaël… pour mon père : c'est un dangereux Yakusa sans scrupules._

_Je suis désolé, Yuka. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais protégé de la vérité jusqu'à ma disparition, s'il l'avait fallu…_

_Michaël la regardait avec tellement de tristesse dans le regard qu'elle sut qu'il était profondément sincère. Elle soupira puis lui serra doucement la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne lui en voulait plus, qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pas à lui qui avait toujours été là pour elle, malgré ses propres obligations. C'est ce qu'elle c'était rendu compte aussi après toutes ses révélations : Michaël avait été le seul à être là pour elle, le seul._

_Je sais… Michaël… tu es le seul à avoir été véritablement sincère avec moi et je t'en remercie aujourd'hui, même si j'ai mis le temps à m'en rendre compte._

_Yuka ne vit pas le regard coupable que ce dernier posa sur elle à cet instant. Mais chacun d'entre nous a des secrets qu'il cache au fond de lui et certains sont mieux là où ils sont que d'autres…_

_Le silence persista entre eux deux pendant un petit moment, chacun plongé dans ses propres réflexions puis Yuka redressa la tête avec une détermination nouvelle dans le regard._

_Je vais t'aider, Michaël, quelqu'en soit le prix. Mon père n'a jamais été honnête avec moi et il n'a aucun scrupules quand au sort du reste du monde. Moi, je ne veux pas que cela finisse comme cela, je ne veux pas que le monde pâtisse de mon bonheur. Je ne peux pas vivre avec le poids du savoir sur ma conscience… et puis, tu es là, toi aussi. Je ne me retrouverais pas seule… N'est-ce pas ?_

_Michaël ne répondit rien, ayant appris de la manière la plus douloureuse qu'il soit qu'il n'est jamais bon de promettre l'impossible, même quand on y croit de tout son cœur soi même. Mais, il lui serra néanmoins tendrement la main pour lui montrer qu'il fera de son mieux. Yuka prit une nouvelle respiration et lui demanda alors scellant ainsi son destin :_

_Que dois-je faire ?_

C'est à ce moment là que Kuon pénétra dans la pièce. Kyoko, qui lui tournait le dos pour parvenir à donner la réplique à Kuu, ne le vit pas et, même si elle avait été de face, elle ne l'aurait pas remarqué car la personnalité de Kyoko et ce qui si rattachait était comme endormie, profondément dissimulée derrière Yuka qui avait pris possession de son être. Kuu, en revanche, vit bel et bien l'arrivé de son fils mais, comme son professionnalisme l'exigeait de lui, il n'en montra nul sentiment extérieur bien qu'un soulagement étreignit son cœur. Un soulagement qui se retrouva néanmoins rapidement teinté d'inquiétude lorsqu'il pensa à la scène qui pouvait résulter de la confrontation entre les deux hommes présents dans la pièce s'ils venaient à se voir…

Si tous dans la salle étaient tendus par l'entrée en scène de Reino, ils ne s'en trouvaient pas moins captivés et bluffés par le jeu de Kyoko. Le réalisateur lui-même avait décidé de lui offrir une seconde chance, sans rien lui dire auparavant pour ne pas perturber son jeu, au vu de la pression dont elle faisait l'objet et des circonstances qui venaient de la pousser à jouer malgré tout. Mais, il ne pensait plus à ces petits détails qui lui paraissaient si futiles désormais étant donné le jeu de Kyoko. Non, ce n'était pas du jeu, c'est bien plus que cela, comme si chacun de ses personnages prenait vie à travers elle, ils prenaient véritablement vie, avec une personnalité à part, des sentiments à part… Tous comprenaient à présent la raison de l'intervention insistante de Kuu pour la faire jouer et nul ne pouvait à présent imaginer une autre personne que Kyoko pour être Yuka. Personne.

Reino observait dans l'ombre Kyoko jouer. Il sentait que toute la tension qu'il avait fait monter en elle en l'abordant dans le couloir était fermement maintenue sous clés. Il admira ses performances avec un petit sourire rêveur flottant sur le visage. Comment pourrait-il dire adieu et laisser tranquille pour toujours une telle femme. Une telle femme qui recelait tant de passion en elle et tant de personnalités. Lui, l'adepte de l'étrange et de l'occulte qui pouvait voir ce que d'autres ignoraient ? Comment pouvait-il laisser passer la femme de sa vie qui possédait tous les éléments l'intéressant et plus encore? Surtout après le petit cadeau de la saint Valentin qu'elle lui avait fait et qui lui avait porté malchance pendant plusieurs mois tellement il était puissant alors qu'elle ne ressentait pas encore pour lui la puissance des sentiments extrêmes. Non, il se devait de la posséder, quelqu'en soit la manière ou le prix ainsi que ses obstacles…

Tout le monde avait aussi vu l'arriver de Kuon dans la pièce et au vu de sa ressemblance avec Kuu, ils en avaient vite déduit qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Cependant aucun d'entre eux ne connaissait la relation qu'il entretenait avec Kyoko… Ils ne connaissaient pas non plus le passé sombre qu'avait Kuon et dont il tentait vaillamment de se défaire ou du moins de l'accepter pour tenter de guérir… Il est peut être inutile de préciser que s'il venait à découvrir la présence en ses lieux de Reino, et surtout ce qu'il vient de faire à Kyoko, Kuon aurait beaucoup de mal à se maitriser et à ne pas laisser ressortir les fantômes de son passé pour venger sa bien aimée. Toutes ses personnes ignoraient cet état de fait mais étaient tout de même tendue de sa présence inopportune, sachant que Kuu était déjà lié à Kyoko et que celui-ci avait déjà promis un traitement intéressant au jeune délinquant une fois son tournage terminé… Ils ne savaient pas encore quel orage pourrait bien leur tombé dessus…

_Michaël et Yuka avait passé le reste de leur rendez-vous à élaborer un plan qui la mettait le moins ne danger possible car elle prendrait des risques considérables en aidant son ami dans un milieu aussi dangereux que celui des trafiquants de drogues, d'armes, de prostituées et d'autres choses tout aussi illégales. Pour ce faire, ils avaient commandé des cafés forts pour avoir l'esprit le plus clair possible et ainsi parvenir à voir toutes les possibilités et les issus que le plan pouvait avoir afin parer à toutes les éventualités. _

_Ils passèrent nombre d'heures dans ce petit café, retrouvant dans des circonstances graves leur complicité de ces dernières années. Ils joueraient beaucoup avec le feu, tant l'un que l'autre, mais cela était pour la bonne cause et leur réchauffa le cœur de savoir qu'ils peuvent compter l'un sur l'autre de nouveau, comme si ces deux dernières saisons n'avaient été que l'instant d'une respiration._

_ Le plan était simple pour qu'il soit facilement retenu mais aussi pour limiter les risques de se faire repérer car moins on a retenir, moins les mensonges que l'on serait obligé de proférer pourront se retourner contre nous. Michaël voulait le moins possible risquer la vie de Yuka ainsi il avait tenté de la protéger au mieux, la faisant juger que si tout était découvert, elle devra dire qu'elle avait agit sous la menace de Michaël. Il préférait risquer sa vie sur la vengeance de Jino plutôt qu'elle risque la sienne. Sachant qu'il avait un atout qu'elle ne connaissait pas…_

_ Yuka devait tout d'abord tenter de fouiller dans l'agenda de son père pour tenter d'y trouver des informations d'éventuelles transactions. Mais, Michaël n'était pas sur qu'elle puisse trouver toutes les informations qu'ils souhaitaient à l'intérieur : certains clients ne venant que très rarement, de même pour les fournisseurs ou les membres du gang. Il fallait donc mener une enquête de grande envergure et qui perdurerait sur la longueur. _

_ La solution c'était imposée à leur esprit depuis le début mais ils avaient tenté de la repousser pour finir par l'adopter car cela serait tout de même le moins dangereux pour elle : elle devrait prévenir son père qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'il faisait et qu'elle souhaiterait l'aider dans son entreprise. Elle fournirait des éléments en secret à Michaël de tant à autre qui les notera soigneusement mais n'interviendra pas tout de suite pour qu'elle acquière la confiance de la bande. Puis, passer quelques temps, elle le présentera aux autres comme l'un de ses amis ayant eut vent des activités de son père et souhaitant se recycler… Il prendrait alors l'affaire en main bien qu'elle devra toujours se mouiller dans les affaires louches de son père jusqu'à ce que l'organisation soit démantelée. _

C'est sur leur « au revoir » sur le palier du café que ce termina la scène. Le réalisateur donna alors le ton après un petit moment de silence dans la salle.

Coupez.

Kyoko secoua alors la tête pour enfermer la personnalité de Yuka en elle, ainsi que tous les sentiments qu'elle avait fait renaitre en elle. Elle n'eut d'ailleurs pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort que tout le monde l'entourait à grand renfort de cris et elle fut noyée sous les murmures de félicitations. Kuu, avec un sourire amusé coller aux lèvres, poussa gentiment ses nouveaux admirateurs pour la laisser respirer. Mais, malgré la fin du jeu et l'espace qu'elle avait désormais, elle ne put voir que Kuon la regardait avec des yeux brillants de fierté d'être son petit ami puisque la foule le dissimulait à son regard… ainsi que l'autre qui se faufila sans se faire voir dans le couloir qui menait aux loges des acteurs.

Tout le monde ne tarissait plus d'éloge à son égard mais, malgré le bonheur que cela lui procurait, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment était l'avis de deux experts : Kuu et Steven, le réalisateur ne sachant pas qu'un troisième professionnel, auquel elle tenait, se trouvait non loin d'elle. Elle cherchait le réalisateur des yeux lorsqu'une jeune femme au chignon serrée et aux fines lunettes de verres traversa la foule telle une flèche pour se diriger vers elle. Sa voix était sèche et sérieuse lorsqu'elle s'adressa à elle mais Kyoko ne s'en formalisa pas.

Mademoiselle Mogami, Mr Spielberg souhaite vous voir dans son bureau sur l'heure pour vous parler de votre prestation.

Elle se débrida néanmoins en se tournant vers Kuu, quelle femme pouvait résister à son charme, tout comme à celui de son fils, et elle s'autorisa un sourire pour lui parler à son tour, d'une voix plus détendue et charmante.

Monsieur Hizuri, monsieur souhaite vous voir aussi pour les mêmes raisons.

Kuu fit un petit clin d'œil à Kyoko lui signifiant sa confiance en la réponse du réalisateur puis il lui prit d'autorité le bras, de manière paternelle évidement pour éviter tout malentendu avec son fils qu'il savait encore dans la salle et pour qui il était désolé que la situation ne lui permettre par encore de pouvoir parler avec sa petite amie.

Nous vous suivons, mademoiselle.

Il sourit galamment à la jeune secrétaire de Steven et de la fumée lui sortit des oreilles tandis qu'une couleur vermillon lui colora les joues. Elle se dégagea la gorge pour reprendre contenance puis disparut dans un couloir où Kuu et Kyoko la suivirent.

Kuon avait très bien compris ce que cela signifiait et il en était plus que ravi pour son amour. Aussi il s'éclipsa dans le couloir où il savait se trouver les loges et s'adossa au mur près de la porte où était inscrit sur un petit carton blanc le nom de la jeune femme. Au passage, il avait récupéré ses fleurs et chantonnait un petit air gai qui faisait fondre de bonheur toutes les femmes qu'il croisait mais il ne s'en aperçut même pas, n'imaginant que l'air de Kyoko lorsqu'elle sortirait du grand bureau du réalisateur. Tout comme son père, il avait entièrement confiance dans les dons de celle-ci et savait qu'après sa prestation de tout à l'heure, même s'il en avait vu qu'un morceau, elle avait fait sensation.

Le bureau de Steven était très grand mais tellement encombré de posters, statuettes et autres bricoles en tout genre issus de ses films précédents que l'on avait l'impression d'être entrée dans une chambre de fan, dans la caverne d'Ali Baba ou encore dans une boutique de jouet. Kyoko ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que malgré son âge, cet homme avait gardé son âme d'enfant. Après tout, un réalisateur doit avoir une bonne dose d'imagination pour donner vie à une histoire et plaire au public en quête d'évasion… tout comme un acteur ou un écrivain, ce métier permettait de rester ouvert à tout.

Lorsqu'elle se souvient de pourquoi elle était dans cet endroit stupéfiant, son manque de confiance en elle la reprit et, inconsciemment, elle cessa d'avancer. Kuu, qui ne l'avait pas lâché depuis le début, sentit la différence et lui serra la main avec tendresse pour lui rappeler qu'il était là lui aussi et qu'il avait toute confiance en le résultat de l'entretien.

Arrivée au niveau du bureau, Steven, le regard plongé dans l'ombre, lui tendit un script puis lui demanda de jouer la scène.

Cela est le seul sentiment qui n'a pas été traité tout à l'heure, je souhaiterais que tu me joues cette scène…

Kuu retient un sourire de victoire car il connaissait bien Steven et il reconnaissait là sa manière bien à lui de vérifier une dernière fois si l'acteur ou l'actrice qu'il envisageait sérieusement de prendre en charge valait le coup. Steven envisageait donc sérieusement de prendre Kyoko dans sa troupe. Mais, la star préféra ne rien dire à la jeune demoiselle pour ne pas la perturber dans sa prochaine scène…

Kyoko regarda le papier de manière suspect mais elle s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins d'une scène d'amour. Il ya quelque temps, elle aurait été incapable de jouer une telle scène, ne croyant plus en l'amour mais depuis, elle avait retrouvé l'amour en la personne de Kuon. Elle avait retrouvé l'amour qui n'avait cessé de grandir depuis à tel point qu'elle souhaitait désormais… Ses joues rougirent sous la pensée qu'elle venait d'avoir puis elle se secoua mentalement pour reprendre contenance et jouer la fameuse scène avec tout ce qu'on lui avait appris depuis. Elle devra remercier Kuon pour sa si précieuse aide après…

_Yuka avait intégré l'organisation depuis un petit moment et elle avait vu défiler des personnes dont certaines lui faisait plus pitié que d'autre alors qu'elle savait ce qui leur arrivera à la fin de toute cette histoire. Elle gardait donc du détachement par rapport à eux et apprenait à en avoir avec son père. Elle réussit parfaitement jusqu'à son arrivé. Il était perdu, seul au monde et sa détresse si semblable à la sienne il y a quelques temps la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Elle abaissa quelques peu ses barrières pour tenter de mieux le comprendre et le guider vers la lumière. Ce fut sa première erreur car elle en tomba profondément amoureuse. Elle tenta alors de le sauver et demanda à Michaël de l'aider à le remettre sur le bon chemin. Celui-ci, touché et comprenant la jeune femme mieux que personne, acquiesça à sa demande à la condition qu'il ne soit pas là le jour de l'arrestation générale et si seulement elle parvenait à le convaincre de retourner dans le droit chemin._

La scène que devait jouer Kyoko était celle de la veille de la transaction finale où toutes les arrestations se feraient. Yuka avait réussi à inviter Nicolas dans le petit café où toute l'affaire avait véritablement commencée. Là bas, elle tenta de tout lui expliquer pour le sauver, exprimant ainsi pour la première fois son amour au jeune homme.

_ Yuka le regardait fixement avant de prendre une forte inspiration pour tout lui avouer. Elle risquait ainsi la réussite de toute l'affaire s'il était profondément allié à toute la bande mais elle en pouvait se résoudre à le laisser être prit. Cela sera soit sa force, soit sa faiblesse, le temps seul le dira._

_Nicolas, ne va pas demain à la transaction, je t'en pris. Il va y avoir une descente et je ne veux pas que tu sois arrêté. Pas toi._

_ Yuka se tut un instant et baissa le regard tristement le temps qu'il intègre ce qu'elle venait de dire puis elle ajouta, d'une voix douce et quasiment inaudible._

_Je t'aime, Nicolas. Je n'aurais jamais du, mais c'est un fait. Je t'en pris ne me trahit et comprends moi._

_ Ne sachant plus quoi lui dire, elle se leva, dissimulant son regard triste et brisé derrière ses longues mèches brunes puis s'avança vers la porte de sortie. Nicolas la retient au moment où elle passa près de lui et lui chuchota à son tour :_

_Mais pour ton père ?_

_Il ne c'est jamais considéré comme tel et je ne cautionne pas toutes ses actions contrairement à ce que j'ai toujours fait croire. _

_ Elle avait parlé comme si cela lui importait peu malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait dans sa poitrine mais le dire lui permettait de mieux prendre le recul nécessaire avec le Yakusa. A ce moment là, Nicolas fit quelque chose qu'elle n'attendait plus : il la tira vers elle pour l'embrasser passionnément avant de dire dans le creux de son oreille._

_Quand je suis entré dans cette bande, c'était pour oublier ma vie d'avant et dans le but secret d'y laisser ma vie. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est de t'y rencontré. Toi qui bousculas ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi mais tu étais la fille du chef et tu me paraissais inaccessible malgré ta gentillesse envers moi. Je te suivrais à présent au bout du monde et je donnerais ma vie pour toi s'il le fallait à présent car ma vie connait désormais un but._

_ Il embrassa doucement Yuka plusieurs fois avant d'ajouter dans son cou._

_Donne moi une bonne excuse ce soir de n'être pas là demain…_

_ Yuka rougit doucement puis lui prit la main après avoir déposé un billet pour payer leur thé avant de le mener à son petit appartement où ils passèrent la nuit et toute la journée suivante, loupant, dans leur bulle de bonheur, volontairement et involontairement, le rendez vous qui se termina en arrestations multiples…_

Kyoko termina son interprétation et reposa la feuille sur son bureau, gardant un peu de la sérénité de Yuka en elle le temps de connaitre l'avis du réalisateur. Celui-ci se redressa sur son siège et laissa enfin la lumière tomber sur son visage sur lequel un superbe sourire était fixé.

Quand est-ce que vous êtes prête à commencer ? Quel est votre prix ? Quels sont vos disponibilités ?

Kyoko le regarda sans comprendre alors Kuu se pencha sur son coté pour lui expliquer en termes très clairs.

Tu es prise. Tu seras Yuka. Laisse-moi m'occuper du reste, veux-tu ?

Elle hocha la tête automatiquement, remercia le réalisateur avec un sourire chaleureux mais lointain, avant de sortir. Elle entendit un peu de leur conversation avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir :

Ne t'en fais pas, il lui faut le temps de comprendre se que cela signifie. Elle doute tellement d'elle qu'elle ne comprend pas tout de suite lorsqu'elle est prise pour un rôle.

Mais où tu m'as trouvé une telle perle, mon ami ?

Au Japon, naturellement, Steven.

Naturellement… venant de ta part cela ne m'étonne pas, tiens !

Kyoko n'entendit rien de plus étant arrivée trop loin. Soudain le coup de la révélation la prit et on entendit dans le couloir résonner un immense cri de joie qui poussa tout le monde à sourire.

Elle arriva bientôt dans le couloir où l'attendait Kuon et, sans réfléchir, elle se précipita vers lui pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle qu'il avait déjà devinée.

Kuon, je suis prise ! Je vais jouer dans mon premier film à Hollywood ! C'est formidable ! Je n'y crois toujours pas !

A cet instant elle ressemblait à une petite fille à qui on avait annoncé que le Père Noël passerait désormais deux fois par an. Il ne put résister à la vision de la voir ainsi et se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement et tendrement. Kyoko, toute à sa joie, se laissa faire et répondit même au baiser qui devient brulant. Lorsqu'ils se lâchèrent, Kyoko ouvrit la porte de sa loge en lui lançant un regard passionné… il y a de fortes chances qu'un certain évènement arrive très bientôt…

Kuon allait la suivre lorsqu'elle se figea sur place, la porte grande ouverte, toute passion amoureuse envolée, un frisson glacée la parcourant et la bouche ouverte en un hurlement silencieux. Kuon se pencha en avant pour voir ce qu'elle avait et il vit que, bien installé sur le fauteuil de Kyoko, se trouvait Reino, attendant apparemment Kyoko…

_A suivre bien sur ^^_

A dans deux semaines mes chers lecteurs ^^


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous ^^ Vous avez eut de la chance que je puisse poster aujourd'hui car mercredi j'avais toujours pas commencé à taper le chapitre ^^ Heureusement je m'y suis attelé et je l'ai terminé hier avec 9pages et demie ^^ Voilà donc la suite et la partie du mystère Reino levée... mais ne vous en faite pas, j'ai plein d'autre idées encore... comme vous le verrez bien ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ^^

Inukag9: Oui, ça sert que Kuu soit une star à Hollywood ^^ Kyoko va commencer avec les meilleurs ^^ Mais oui, autant le père que le fils est à craquer ^^ En plus c'est si naturel chez eux ^^ Même la secrétaire ^^ Elle aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque s'ils avaient été ensemble... On se demande comment fait Kyoko! Remarque elle considère Kuu comme son père et elle aime Kuon donc ça aide ^^ Voilà donc la tite réponse sur Reino, ça va d'ailleurs bien chauffer comme tu vas le constater ^^ Je me suis aussi amusée avec cette histoire de malédiction ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Margaux: *tire la langue* Voui je suis une sadique ^^ Mais on m'aime bien ainsi, n'est-ce pas ? Cela fait du suspense ^^ Tu me détestes ? Et bien, voici la réponse avec Reino pour que ce ne soit plus le cas... quoique quand on voit ma fin -_-" Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Neigea: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, cela me va droit au coeur ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Sarah34Chan: Oui, j'aime bien coupée au bon moment ^^ Cette fois aussi d'ailleurs, comme tu le verras ^^ Je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise à ce point là ^^ Bonne lecture à toi et gros bisous

Krapagnou-sensei: Tout d'abord j'espère que tu vas mieux. ET Oui, Kyoko ets chez Spielberg par contre Reino dans sa loge... tu comprends qu'il va y avoir du remue ménage ^^ Oui, c'est tout à fait ça: Passage de Ren de mode empereur de la nuit qui veut dévorer Kyoko à BJ qui veut tuer Reino ^^ Sympa n'est-ce pas ? Voici donc la suite avec la résolution de cette partie là de ma fic ^^ ou pas ^^ Bisous à toi et bon courage

Chapitre 10 : L'ultime vérité cachée.

Reino était parti avant tout le monde pour se diriger vers la cabine de Kyoko pour être sur que personne ne l'y empêcherait. Chacun étant atteler à la féliciter, nul ne vit en effet l'ombre se glisser en dehors de la pièce, et surtout pas un certain acteur…

Il avait eut du temps de libre entre deux prises du clip de leur nouveau single, le temps que les nouveaux réglages soient effectués et certains décors changé, et il en avait profité pour aller se balader dans les couloirs pour découvrir discrètement ce qui se passait dans les autres entrepôts où des films étaient tournés afin de se changer les idées et, peut être, se trouver une potentielle victime.

Il avait été attiré par des brouhahas provenant de l'un d'entre eux et c'est ainsi qu'il avait appris que la star co-actrice de Kuu était partie sur un autre tournage et avait lâchée toute l'équipe, sans préavis. Il allait partir, les tracas des producteurs, quelques soient leur importance, ne l'intéressant guère, lorsque le nom de Kyoko glissa de la conversation jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il ne put faire autre chose que rester sur les lieux, dissimulé dans l'ombre pour ne pas gêner le déroulement des évènements, curieux de savoir si la Kyoko dont il s'agissait était bien celle qu'il croyait et qu'il espérait secrètement.

Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres minces lorsqu'il pensa à leur dernière rencontre ce jour là. Elle avait accéder à sa requête de mauvaise foi et il en avait fait les frais pendant plusieurs mois mais cela ne lui avait apparemment pas servi de leçon, bien au contraire : la jeune femme devenait de plus en plus intéressante à ses yeux avec cette force de caractère et cette passion si rare de nos jours même lorsque l'on souhaite ardemment quelque chose. Ce qu'il voudrait qu'elle ressente cette haine pour lui aussi et prendre la place de Sho dans son cœur…

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas tout de suite que la demoiselle était arrivé et ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit les exclamations qu'il le comprit, il se rendit dans les couloirs des loges et attendit devant celle réserver à la jeune femme. Il perçut le passage de Kuu devant lui mais n'y prit pas plus attention que ce dernier envers lui, ce qui leur convenait parfaitement, malgré la renommé de l'un et la petite célébrité que commençait à avoir le deuxième… Il attendait simplement que Kyoko sorte de son antre.

Ce qui devait arriver, arriva : Kyoko ouvrit la porte, un sourire large dessiné sur ses lèvres qui se fana lorsqu'elle vit l'intrus qui lui était horriblement familier. Elle recula d'un pas, la terreur déformant tout d'abord ses traits puis la colère. Ses yeux d'ambre jetèrent alors des éclairs, ce qui augmenta le sourire de Reino.

Toi ? Ici ? C'est un cauchemar !

Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyoko, je suis heureux de te revoir !

Et bien pas moi ! Sache que tu ne me fais plus peur maintenant !

Reino ne commenta pas mais son sourire s'accentua d'autant plus qu'il percevait ce sentiment dans le fond des prunelles de la jeune femme, dissimulé derrière une bonne dose de colère. Il reprit innocemment, pour tenter de faire sortir la jeune femme complètement de ses bonds, par pure plaisir, il en va de soi, sachant qu'un certain élément gênant n'était pas là cette fois.

Je te remercie encore pour tes chocolats de la Saint Valentin, ils m'ont accompagné avec ta malédiction pendant plusieurs mois.

Je l'espère bien car après ta visite ma Saint Valentin a été un enfer ! Sauf…

Kyoko se tut et se mit à rougir au souvenir de ce qu'il c'était produit avec Ren ce jour là… comme ils avaient avancés depuis ce jour là dans leur relation. Reino n'apprécia pas que Kyoko pense à autre chose en sa présence et s'approcha d'elle avec délices en voyant la réaction instinctive de peur de son corps à son approche.

Laisse moi, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus la même ! Oublie-moi !

A ce moment là, Kuu sortit de sa loge et Kyoko le vit du coin de l'œil. Elle se dirigea alors au pas de course vers le studio en espérant qu'il la lâcherait mais c'était trop espérer de sa part comme le prouva sa réplique suivante.

Cela ne risque pas, Kyoko.

Il l'avait suivi pour tenter de voir à quel point elle était professionnel et il dut bien avouer qu'il avait été surpris. Mais il n'appréciait pas cela : sa présence aurait du la perturber et la déstabiliser, pas lui donner de la force… Elle était encore loin d'en être là où il voulait en venir avec elle mais il avait encore du temps devant lui…

Reino avait donc attendu la fin du tournage de la scène pour retourner dans le couloir de la loge puis il avait ouvert pas quelque tour de passe-passe la porte pour attendre bien sagement l'actrice et continuer son traitement de fond pour la faire devenir ce qu'il veut.

Kyoko était figée devant la porte grande ouverte dans laquelle se trouvait Reino et elle recula d'un pas, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler sa peur cette fois. Reino ouvrit alors bien grand les bras pour l'accueillir en murmurant tendrement :

Viens donc te jeter dans mes bras, ma petite Kyoko.

La haine prit le pas sur la colère et elle se précipita dans la salle, devenant un vrai démon, faisant ressortir ses acolytes de leurs coffres pour qu'ils l'aident à crucifier l'homme qui lui gâchait la vie. Ses yeux brûlaient tels deux flammes venues tout droit des enfers et une aura plus sombre et froide que la nuit elle-même l'enveloppa de tout part. Elle commença à étranger mentalement Reino lorsque son regard tomba sur son sourire extatique et ce fut un déclique en elle : il ne fallait pas qu'elle fasse cela sinon il aura gagné contre elle. Jamais elle ne pourra le laisser gagner. Jamais ! Jamais devant Kuon ! Kuon…

La pensée de son visage souriant, légèrement rouge et timide lorsqu'il s'agit d'amour, si tendre avec elle et si attentionné lui apporta la paix nécessaire pour se remettre sur pied. Elle inspira doucement et fit un pas en arrière. Inspira une seconde fois et un fit un second jusqu'à se trouver là où elle était quelques minutes auparavant, calmée… ou plutôt maitrisant sa colère. Elle se tourna alors vers l'homme qu'elle avait laissé à la porte avec un grand sourire mais elle se figea de nouveau devant le regard que celui-ci avait. Ce n'était pas le regard de Kuon, ni celui de Tsuruga Ren. Non c'était le regard d'un meurtrier qui va passer à l'action. Le regard de BJ. Kyoko eut des sueurs froides car c'était véritablement la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi dans la réalité et que ce soit pour elle n'arrangea pas les choses.

L'homme qui se tenait à coté d'elle éleva une voix froide et menaçante pour s'adresser à Reino, une voix d'ancien Yakusa qu'il avait été.

Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit de laisser Kyoko tranquille…

Reino tourna son regard vers l'homme se trouvant à coté de Kyoko. Il allait lui lancer une réplique cinglante comme quoi cette histoire ne le regardait pas quand il se rappela la vision qu'il avait eut en touchant la pierre de Kyoko. L'homme était le même que la vision, le même homme que cet acteur qui était intervenu cette fois là… C'était l'acteur. Reino pâlit légèrement lorsqu'il le comprit et se souvient de la menace planant sur lui ce jour là mais il ne changea rien en son comportement. Bien au contraire, contrarié de sa réaction face à l'homme en face de lui, il s'adressa de plus bel à Kyoko, sur un ton assez sec.

Tu t'en ais débarrassé, Kyoko ?

De quoi ? Cracha-t-elle froidement, avec beaucoup de méfiance.

De cette pierre bleue que tu avais avec toi.

Kyoko fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension puis son regard s'éclaira lorsqu'elle comprit de quoi il voulait bien parler. Elle se crispa et serra inconsciemment le petit porte monnaie qu'elle avait dans son sac. Reino eut sa réponse avant même qu'elle ne lui réplique vivement.

Cela ne te regarde absolument pas ! Ma vie non plus d'ailleurs !

Kuon, qui tentait de se maitriser mentalement pour ne pas sauter à a gorge de Reino et de se rendre coupable d'un véritable meurtre cette fois-ci, ajouta avec froideur et rage menaçante.

Exactement, tu ne fais pas parti de sa vie, à n'importe quel titre.

Toi non plus que je sache !

Kuon reçut la provocation avec un grand sourire froid et mauvais de ce qui faisait peur à Kyoko quand ils ne s'entendaient pas puis il répondit de la façon la plus mielleuse possible en serrant la jeune femme contre lui.

Oh que si ! Kyoko est ma petite amie ! Maintenant laisse-la tranquille où je ne te promets pas que l'on ne retrouvera pas ton cadavre un de ces jour flottant dans une rivière…

Kuon ! Attention à ce que tu dis !

Kuon se tourna vers elle et posa un regard tendre sur la jeune femme. Il lui sourit doucement de cette manière qui la faisait fondre à chaque fois puis il éleva la voix pour lui dire tendrement :

Je ne supporterais pas que ce type te fasse le moindre mal, Kyoko ! Surtout en ma présence. Même si je dois pour cela exhumer un passé sombre et douloureux, je ferais cela, Kyoko, pour toi.

La jeune femme ne savait plus quoi dire et quoi ressentir. De la flatterie que Kuon l'aime à ce point ? De la peur qu'il puisse en arriver à cette extrémité pour elle ? De l'admiration ? De la tristesse ? De l'amour ? Elle en était perdue. Un petit rire de Reino, qu'elle avait un tant soit peu oublié avec la déclaration enflammée de Kuon, la sortie de ses pensées de la manière la plus désagréable qui soit.

On dirait que le Grand Acteur Tsuruga Ren montre enfin sa véritable personnalité… Cela pourrait te faire de la mauvaise presse si cela ce savait… Rien que le fait que tu ne sois pas véritablement japonais.

Kuon eut un regard de tueur et Kyoko posa la main sur son bras avec affolement dans l'espoir de le retenir mais elle n'en pas besoin : il se maitrisait encore assez pour ne pas faire passer ce type de vie à trépas dans l'instant. L'acteur répondit aussi froidement que nécessaire à la provocation de l'homme pour lui indiquer qu'il n'avait pas peur… ou du moins qu'il n'avait plus peur de ce qu'il avait été, grâce à Kyoko.

Il faudra bien un jour que la vérité éclate au grand jour. Il est vrai que cela ne servirait pas mes intérêts mais si je chute, je ne tomberais pas seul : je t'entrainerais dans ma tombe ! Je détiens quelques informations à ton sujet qui pourrait for intéressé la presse à scandale. Ces vautours n'en laisse jamais une passer. De plus, le public a toujours tendance à croire celui qui leur est le plus sympathique. Veux-tu savoir qui de nous deux tombera vraiment ?

Kyoko regardait l'échange de regard incendiaire des deux hommes en tremblant légèrement. Oui, elle avait peur. Pas peur que Reino gagne ou même pour le succès de Kuon car elle savait mieux que quiconque que le public sera prêt à fermer les yeux sur la vérité dès qu'on lui apportera des preuves que la partie adverse n'est pas clean non plus. Elle savait combien Tsuruga Ren était aimé et elle savait que ses fans lui pardonnerait tout, ou du moins lui donnerait raison en toute situation.

Non, ce dont elle avait peur, c'est que Kuon ne sache plus se contrôler, cela faisant trop peu de temps qu'il était redevenu lui-même et qu'il lui avait tout révélé. Trop peu de temps et pas assez pour guérir. Cela pouvait tourner mal. Très mal. Trop mal. Cela pouvait tourner à tel point que plus aucun allez retour ne soit possible… Oui, elle n'avait pas peur pour elle, elle était suffisamment grande pour se défendre toute seule, quoiqu'en pense Kuon, mais elle avait peur pour lui. Peur de le perdre. Peur de perdre l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Peur de se retrouver de nouveau seule et trahie. Peur de se détruire sans aucun espoir de retour. Peur…

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard pendant un temps qui sembla infini puis Reino se leva du fauteuil et récupéra ses affaires qu'il avait négligemment laissé sur la coiffeuse de Kyoko puis il se dirigea vers eux en leur disant.

Je vais vous laisser pour aujourd'hui mais tu ne seras pas toujours là pour elle et un jour tu ne pourras pas la protéger. Ce jour là, je serais là. Je n'abandonne pas. Ce n'est que partie remise.

Je serais là, quoiqu'il advienne alors tu peux d'or et déjà l'oublier.

Plus la proie est inaccessible, plus elle devient une obsession… Je veillerais au grain et à la moindre de tes faiblesses…

Reino passa auprès d'eux, toucha vaguement Kyoko en heurtant son sac au passage pour sortir puis il se dirigea vers la sortie au fond du couloir sous le regard du couple sous tension. Avant de disparaitre dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, il se retourna vers eux avec un petit sourire victorieux qui fit couler une sueur froide le long du dos de Kyoko. Il leva alors le bras pour leur montrer quelque chose et s'adressa à Kyoko.

Je t'avais bien dit de le jeter et que cela ne t'apportera que des ennuies. Ne t'en fais pas, je vais m'en chargé de ce pas. A très bientôt mon petit chaperon rouge.

Kyoko vit ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et son cœur rata un battement. Ce petit porte monnaie bleu… il était à elle et il contenait… Elle fouilla dans son sac pour tenter de se rassurer mais elle ne trouva pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle blêmit d'autant plus puis se mit à trembloter sous la détresse, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

De quoi s'agit-il, Kyoko ?

La voix de Kuon la rappela à la réalité et elle lui confia sa découverte d'une voix blanche :

Il a prit Corn.

Corn ? répéta Kuon, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir à ce moment là et n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien compris.

Oui, Corn. La pierre qu'il m'a donnée… Tu sais bien Kuon, celle que je t'ai prêté l'après midi de ton test sur Kazuki dans Dark Moon. Il… Il me l'a prise !

Kuon comprit très vite de quoi il s'agissait et lui poussa un rugissement de rage. C'était le lien entre Kyoko et lui de quand ils étaient petits, il n'avait pas le droit de la leur prendre pour la jeter. Il se précipita dehors pour tenter de rattraper l'homme qui avait osé faire pleurer Kyoko et tenté de briser ses souvenirs.

Kyoko était trop effondré par ce qu'il venait de se passer, aussi ne songea-t-elle pas à arrêter Kuon. Elle n'aurait pas réussi à le faire de toute manière, même avec toute sa volonté vu dans l'état qu'il était quand il est parti. Kyoko ne songeait qu'à Corn à se moment là et s'excusait de toutes ses forces en espérant qu'il l'entendrait et qu'il lui pardonne de ne pas avoir assez veillé sur son trésor le plus précieux. Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues lorsqu'elle pensa qu'elle ne la verrait peut être plus jamais.

Tout occupé à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochait d'elle : Kuu venait de sortir du bureau de son ami et se dirigeait vers sa propre loge pour se changer. Il vit Kyoko effondrée à terre et il ne fit ni une ni deux et vient la prendre dans ses bras. Elle hoqueta puis s'appuya contre lui pour apaiser sa peine. Kuu, qui ne comprenait rien, n'ayant pas assisté à la scène, l'entendit marmonner quelques vagues mots, noyés parmi ses sanglots.

Il l'a prit… Désolée… Corn… plus jamais…

Légitimement, Kuu pensa que son fils avait fait des siennes et blessé la jeune femme si amoureuse de lui. Néanmoins, il tenta d'en savoir plus avant toute chose et donc de la calmée pour y parvenir.

Kyoko, ça va aller : je suis là. Que c'est-il passé ? Qu'à fait encore mon abruti de fils pour te faire pleurer ?

Kyoko redressa la tête vivement au son de la voix de Kuu et pâlit d'autant plus sous ses larmes à l'entente de ses mots. Cela fut instantané pour sécher ses larmes. Elle se redressa sur ses jambes à une vitesse étonnante pour quelqu'un qui était effondrée en larmes quelques instants auparavant et murmura d'une voix blanche :

Kuon… Oh non !

Sous les yeux stupéfait de Kuu, elle se précipita vers la porte où les deux hommes avaient déjà disparut dans l'espoir de parvenir à éviter un drame. Kuu, qui ne savait à quoi s'en tenir, décida de la suivre, sentant qu'une situation dangereuse pouvait bien être en cours… Son instinct paternel lui dictant donc de savoir ce qu'il en était.

Kuon avait rattrapé Reino au bord de la rivière et l'avait vu de loin jeter dans l'eau la précieuse pierre de Kyoko. La fureur l'ébranla et, vu qu'il n'y avait plus la présence apaisante de Kyoko auprès de lui, il y céda. Il s'approcha de Reino avec vitesse mais celui-ci avait sentit l'aura hostile qui arrivait sur lui tel un boulet de canon et l'évita de justesse. Il n'eut pas autant de chance pour éviter le coup de poing dans l'estomac qui le plia en deux.

Tu fais moins le malin maintenant, _crapule ! _

Reino retrouva son souffle et se redressa avec un grand sourire, c'est à se demander s'il n'était pas un petit peu masochiste et ne cherchait pas les coups.

Tu es arrivée, trop tard, une fois encore ! Je l'ai jeté dans la rivière !

Kyoko arriva à ce moment là et entendit les derniers mots de Reino. Elle poussa alors un cri de désespoir et les larmes vinrent à ces yeux : jamais plus elle ne pourra être aidée par la petite pierre aux reflets bleues que sa fée lui avait donné quand elle était triste étant enfant. Jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ! Jamais !

Kuu arriva quelques temps plus tard et trouva les deux hommes s'affrontant du regard et Kyoko en larmes. Il comprit une partie de la vérité mais ce n'était pas le moment d'enquêter : il devait intervenir avant que tout cela ne tourne au pugilat. Il ne pouvait ce permettre de perdre son fils à peine retrouver. Il s'approcha alors pour séparer les deux hommes mais il n'arriva pas assez tôt pour éviter que Kuon ne donne un nouveau coup bien placé sur Reino.

Kuon ! Ca suffit ! Stop !

A l'entente de son nom, il se tourna vers la personne qui avait osé le déranger dans ses affaires et lui lança un regard noir qui aurait fait trembler n'importe qui…sauf son père. Il se rendit compte peu après ce qu'il faisait et remercia l'acteur du regard avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Reino.

Je te laisse partir aujourd'hui mais soit sûr que si l'on se retrouve et que personne n'est là pour m'en empêcher, j'aurais ta peau !

Reino ne se priva pas pour lui rendre son regard haineux et siffler des menaces entre ses dents, la respiration encore erratique du aux coups qu'il venait d'encaisser.

C'en est pas fini entre nous. Je te le garantis !

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant encore un moment de telle manière à ce que Kuu s mit à penser que l'atmosphère à elle-même suffirait à tuer l'un d'entre eux. Au moment où il allait se décider à intervenir pour calmer les esprits, Reino fit demi-tour et disparut entre les arbres.

Kuon resta un moment figé sur place puis inspira profondément pour se calmer avant d'aller voir Kyoko, suivi de Kuu qui voulu écouter la conversation pour savoir quel fut l'élément déclencheur de toute cette scène.

Kyoko, je suis désolé…

Mais la jeune femme ne pensait qu'à sa pierre et au fait que Corn ne lui pardonnerait jamais, elle ne l'entendit donc pas.

Ma pierre… Corn… jamais me pardonner…

Kuu n'en découvrit pas plus mais lorsqu'il vit le regard déterminé de son fils, il prit peur. Il tenta de l'arrêter une nouvelle fois, ne sachant pas quelle pensée avait de nouveau traversé la tête de son fils entêté.

Kuon…

Il se tourna vers son père en souriant et le rassura doucement, ne diminuant pas pour autant la flamme de détermination brillant dans le fond de son regard azur.

Ne t'en fais pas, Papa, je ne ferais pas de bêtise. Fais-moi confiance : je dois réparer le mal qui a été fait…

Le pauvre Kuu était toujours autant perdu mais il hocha tout de même la tête machinalement. Kuon le remercia d'un sourire et commença à se dévêtir. Kuu s'exclama vivement, ce qui sortit Kyoko de sa triste torpeur. Elle vit avec de grands yeux ronds Kuon se déshabiller et donner ses vêtements à son père. Elle en fut si ému qu'elle oublia un instant ses malheurs et elle se mit à rougir à voir ainsi le corps nu de Kuon à la lumière du jour. Ses muscles étaient bien taillés, à la manière d'une statue grecque, et les jeux de la lumière dans le feuillage des arbres lui donnaient un air surnaturel. En enlevant ses vêtements, ses muscles ses contractaient et Kyoko se mit à saigner du nez sans s'en rendre compte. Elle bégaya même sa gène.

R… Kuon ! Qu…que f…fais-t…tu ?

Il acheva Kyoko avec un grand sourire qui la fit se liquéfier de l'intérieur.

Je vais chercher ta pierre, Kyoko.

Mais elle est au fond de la rivière. Tu vas attraper froid ! Répliqua-t-elle instinctivement.

Je suis résistant, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Laisse-moi au moins faire ça pour toi car je n'ai pas su te protéger…

Kyoko ne savait que dire face à cette parade et lâcha prise. Il la remercia d'un nouveau sourire puis s'avança vivement dans l'eau. Il prit une grande respiration puis plongea la tête la première à la recherche du trésor de sa bien aimée.

L'eau était limpide et il voyait les poissons nager autour de lui. Le silence de l'eau l'entourait et l'apaisait au même titre que le froid de l'eau l'engourdissait petit à petit. Il parcourut des yeux le lit de la rivière mais n'y décela pas ce qu'il cherchait. Bientôt, il dut rendre son souffle et sortit la tête de l'eau en une grande inspiration. Kyoko avait l'impression de voir un esprit ondin sortir de la rivière tellement les gouttelettes dévalant sur sa peau le rendait magnifique et au combien sexy. Elle sentit les joues lui chauffer et n'entendit pas Kuu repartir pour aller chercher de quoi sécher son fils afin que Julie ne lui en veuille pas d'avoir laissé son fils attrapé une pneumonie.

Kuon replongea deux à trois fois sans trouver mais il se résignait à le faire autant de fois qu'il le faudrait pour trouver la précieuse pierre. S'il avait su à quelle aventure elle allait le mener quand il l'avait donné à la petite fille qui pleurait son départ… S'il avait su que grâce à elle, il connaissait aujourd'hui l'amour. Il sourit sous l'eau à cette pensée avant de se re-concentrer sur sa mission : l'eau était bien froide et cela ne servirait pas ses intérêts s'il tombait malade et restait alité. Soudain, un éclat de lumière bleue attira son regard : le soleil avait frappé dans une pierre bleue. Il s'approcha de la source de la lumière et en récupéra l'émetteur : il s'agissait bien de sa pierre. Victorieux, il émergea de l'eau et sortit sur la berge.

Kuu lui tendit une grande serviette sèche et Kuon lui donna la pierre le temps de s'essuyer. Kuu, curieux, observa le petit objet qui avait causé tant d'émoi et poussa un petit cri surpris. Kuon se rappela un détail qu'il avait oublié et il jeta un regard d'avertissement à son père mais celui-ci, trop captivé par sa découverte, ne le vit pas et laissa échapper les quelques mots que Kuon redoutait.

Mais c'est la pierre que je t'ai offerte et que je ne t'ai plus jamais revu prendre depuis notre voyage à Kyoto il ya de ça…hum…Onze ans. Je la reconnais par sa forme si spéciale qui avait attiré mon œil sur elle.

Kuon, cessant toute activité, regarda Kyoko faire le rapprochement dans sa tête mais celle-ci ne sembla pas comprendre car elle répliqua vivement à Kuu, avec des étoiles brillant dans les yeux.

Non, c'est Corn qui me l'a donné ! Il ya…

Elle cessa de parler un moment sous le choc puis elle termina mécaniquement sa phrase inachevée :

… près de onze ans.

Elle regarda un instant Kuon, le doute en son cœur, et celui-ci tenta de masquer sa culpabilité derrière un sourire innocent. Elle secoua la tête puis recommença à sourire. Kuon poussa un soupir de soulagement, sentant qu'il y était passé à deux cheveux cette fois-ci pis recommença à se frictionner pour s'habiller. Il ne vit pas les neurones de Kyoko fonctionnés à toute allure car elle le masqua sous son masque d'actrice. Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Elle le savait toujours… mais elle ne croyait pas encore ce qu'elle présentait.

Une fois habillé, Kuon se rapprocha de Kyoko et demanda la pierre à Kuu.

Tient, Kuon.

Celui-ci la récupéra avec un sourire et se tourna vers Kyoko avec un sourire doux pour la lui donner. Elle la prit machinalement mais elle ne fit aucun geste de remerciement, aucune explosion de joie : elle était figée sous le coup de la compréhension finale… Kuu avait prononcé le nom de Kuon à l'anglaise, ce qui sonna à ses oreilles comme le mot Corn puis il c'était tourné vers elle avec ce sourire qui la ramena onze ans en arrière, dans une forêt, où une telle scène c'était déjà produite. Il était…Il était…

Corn. Kuon tu es Corn n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kyoko, le regard dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Kuon savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, il prit alors une inspiration profond et lui délivra l'ultime secret qu'il gardait dans le secret de son cœur.

Oui, Kyoko. Je suis Corn.

_A suivre..._

Bien dans deux semaines alors ^^ Cette fois j'essayerais de m'y prendre plus tôt ^^ Bisous à tous


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à tous ^^ Voici le chapitre suivant avec beaucoup de chance pour vous car si j'avais posté la semaine dernière, et bien j'aurais une semaine de retard... Samedi dernier étant le jour de mon examen blanc de civil. Mais bon, bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui, je peux poster ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ^^

Inukag9: Oui, Reino a eut ce qu'il méritait... je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire vraiment revenir ou pas... on verra en fonction de mon inspiration... mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiat... un autre problème va entrer en piste dans ce chapitre ^^ Et oui, Reino es maso... remarque quand on a vu le passage avec Shô qui le tabasse, on peux vraiment se poser des questions ^^ Pour la réaction de Kyoko... et bien... tu vas me tuer mais je vais te dire que tu le sauras dans deux semaines ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture... Cette fois je vais faire attention à ne pas me planter de chapitre -_-"

Krapou-chan: Désolé de ne pas t'avoir encore reviewer mais j'ai eut une semaine chargée... je m'en occupe dès que j'ai fini de poster ^^ Et oui, c'est la que Kuon c'est fait démasqué... merci papa dit-on ^^ Mais le pauvre Kuu, il savait pas non plus... ^^ Oui, Kuon sans vêtements dans la rivière, l'eau dégoulinant sur ses muscles bien dessiné, les cheveux mouillés avec... Stop ! Il faut que je m'arrête là sinon je vais faire une hémorragie interne ^/^ Bisous à toi et à très bientôt ^^

Sarah34Chan: Merci pour tes encouragements ^^ Voici donc la suite ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 11 : La famille s'en mêle…

_Pendant ce temps… Au QG du LME, dans le bureau du président…_

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lory n'avait eut aucune nouvelles de son acteur favori et de sa petite Kyoko si prometteuse. De fait, cela faisait près d'une semaine maintenant. Il avait beau cuisiner Yashiro tous les jours, il n'avait obtenu aucune nouvelle croustillante, et, même, aucune nouvelle du tout. Il ne tenait plus en place, ne pensait plus qu'à ça, à chaque heure de sa journée, malgré la quantité de travail qu'il devait avoir au vu de son poste dans la société : sa curiosité étant son pire défaut. Il en rêvait même la nuit où il voyait Ren lui faire un grand sourire avant de disparaitre sans rien dire et faire. A chaque fois il se réveillait après qu'il eut entendu dans son rêve un rire de mauvais augure, pour lui. Il détestait ne pas être dans la confidence et il était certain que Ren avait donné des consignes à Yashiro pour qu'il ne lui dise rien. C'est aussi pour cela qu'il faisait appeler le manager à toutes heures de la journée pour le faire craquer. Il avait aussi émit l'hypothèse que l'acteur ne disait rien non plus à son manager dans l'unique but de se venger du petit tour qu'il lui avait joué.

Pour la ixième fois en ce jour, Lory attrapa le combiné du téléphone avant de commencer à taper un numéro. Mais il fut interrompu par un coup donné sur la porte. Il poussa un soupir et reposa une fois encore le téléphone sur son socle sans avoir obtenu de nouvelles. Il se massa un instant les paupières pour tenter de les soulager de leur fatigue puis il se redressa sur son siège.

Entrez.

Sebastian entra alors avec un petit sourire en voyant l'ai fatigué et ennuyé de son maitre. Puis il introduit le visiteur que recevait Lory : le producteur de Black Jack. Sebastian s'éclipsa discrètement lorsqu'il vit son maitre se lever avec plus d'entrain : enfin quelque chose d'intéressant qui lui changerait les idées et lui remonterait le moral.

Directeur Takarada.

Producteur…

Lory fit asseoir son visiteur sur son canapé et lui prépara un verre de cognac pendant que ce dernier détaillait les lieux ainsi que son hôte : le bureau était sombre et sobre, contrairement à ce que l'on connaissait du président de la LME. Son bureau était en ébène en couverte de dossiers avec des étiquettes de toutes les couleurs. Un appareil photo, une loupe, et une ancienne pipe y était disséminés entre deux dossiers. Une petite lampe éclairant faiblement le tout était suspendue au plafond. Lui-même était à présent assis sur un canapé en cuir noir à moitié usé avec une petite table en verre couverte de tasse de café ou de verre d'alcool à moitié vide.

Lory était quand à lui habillé avec une sorte de smoking à moitié délavé et ouvert. Sur un porte manteau, dans l'un des coins de la pièce, un pardessus écossais et un chapeau à rabats étaient accrochés. Enfin, la pièce sentait l'ancien tabac. Le producteur avait l'impression d'avoir été propulsé dans un bureau de détective du XIXème siècle et il fut admiratif de trouver autant de détails dans un lieu comme celui-là. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi cet homme était le directeur de la LME et comment celle-ci était devenue si célèbre… Il méritait bien sa réputation finalement. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences…

Lory revient peu de temps après et s'installa confortablement au coté de son invité, son verre emplie du liquide ambré. Il attendit ensuite patiemment que son vis-à-vis prenne la parole et lui explique enfin la raison de son arrivée en ses lieux. Le producteur prit une ou deux gorgées puis parla.

Je viens pour vous parler de la soirée d'avant première du film de Black Jack. Il faudrait que je puisse contacter Mr Tsuruga pour qu'il joue une fois encore le rôle de Cain Heel. Et ce serait bien que Miss Mogami puisse jouer elle aussi une fois de plus Setsuka… Mais je n'arrive pas à les contacter…

Vous venez de mettre le doigt sur le problème, justement : ils sont partis à Los Angeles mais je n'ai plus de nouvelles depuis.

Lory réfléchit quelques minutes au problème avant de demander au producteur qui avait l'air désespéré.

Quand à lieu la soirée d'avant première ?

Dans deux semaines, le mercredi soir.

Bien, je vais en parler avec le manager de Ren et tenter de l'appeler moi-même. Nous trouverons une réponse : Ren ne refuserait rien quand il s'agit du travail. Je vous tiens au courant, mon cher.

Merci. Je vais donc vous laisser à votre travail.

Lory raccompagna alors le producteur à l'entrée de son bureau avant de se retrouver seul avec lui-même et ses problèmes : sa curiosité était mal placée mais s'agissant du travail, il pouvait bien prendre le courage de les appeler… N'est-ce pas ?

Il resta à regarder le téléphone de loin pendant un bon bout de temps et il ne s'aperçut pas que Sebastian était venu pour débarrasser les verres ayant été utilisé pour autre chose que le décor du bureau. Ainsi, il ne vit pas le petit sourire amusé qu'eut le majordome avant de repartir et de laisser son maitre à ses conflits intérieur.

En effet, Lory se battait contre lui-même car il savait à quel point Kuon pouvait être terrifiant et il avait l'impression que s'il touchait le téléphone dans le but évident de l'appeler, celui-ci le tuerait sur place. En même temps, il savait que s'il l'appelait pour le boulot, son professionnalisme reprendrait le dessus… mais cela ne voudrait pas dire qu'il ne se vengerait pas plus tard… dans tous les cas il était cuit. Inconsciemment, sa main s'approcha de l'appareil pendant qu'il se préparait mentalement à aller sur l'échafaud.

A ce moment là, une sonnerie à la Mission Impossible résonna dans la pièce et il remercia celui ou celle qui avait retardé d'encore un peu de temps l'instant de sa mort. Il décrocha fébrilement et répondit.

Allo ?

_Directeur Takarada de la Lory Majestic Entrainement?_

Lui-même.

_Je suis Steven Spielberg et j'aimerais vous demander une faveur._

Lory regarda son téléphone comme s'il lui avait annoncé que le Père Noël existait vraiment ou si on lui avait annoncé qu'il venait de remporter à la loterie la lampe d'Aladin, lui qui ne joue jamais à ces jeux là… Il se reprit néanmoins, son éternel vice aiguillé d'autant plus par l'appel plutôt étonnant de la personnalité.

Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Spielberg ?

_Je souhaiterais vous emprunter une de vos actrices pour mon film ?_

Une actrice ?

Lory était complètement perdu et ne comprenait plus rien. Heureusement, son interlocuteur lui apporta quelques lumières mais aussi de quoi le faire sauter de joie au travers de toute la pièce.

_Oui, Kyoko Mogami. Elle est bien affiliée à votre agence, n'est-ce pas ?_

Absolument, c'est une jeune recrue très prometteuse bien qu'un peu timide au début mais une très gentille jeune fille…

Lory ne tarissait plus d'éloges à son égard, comme lorsqu'on lui parlait de chacune de ses recrues. Il agissait en véritable père poule avec tous ses employés, leur souhaitant toujours le meilleur. Il se perdit dans ses pensées liées à la jeune femme et son évolution depuis son arrivée dans l'agence, plutôt mouvementée. Son interlocuteur se rappela néanmoins bien vite à son souvenir.

_Je m'en suis aperçu et je souhaiterais la recruter pour mon film, comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment_.

Kyoko…

Lory eut du mal à comprendre avant de parvenir à reconnecter deux neurones et enfin d'assimiler, enfin, ce qu'il se passait.

Quoi ? Ma petite Kyoko peut être embauché par le grand Steven Spielberg ?

Il y eut un silence au bout du film et Lory se rendit compte qu'il c'était encore une fois emporté. Il se racla la gorge, se secoua la tête pour reprendre le contrôle de ses pensées et reprit le téléphone sur un ton professionnel.

Excusez-moi, Monsieur Spielberg. Bien évidemment que je veux bien qu'elle travaille avec vous ! Mais il va nous falloir étudier ensemble les détails, après tout c'est mon rôle de veiller à ses intérêts…

Ils passèrent un bon bout de temps à planifier tout cela et lorsqu'il raccrocha, ce fut pour rappeler tout de suite une autre personne qui aurait du le mettre au courant d'un tel évènement.

_Allo ?_

Yashiro, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

_Président ! Mais de quoi parlez-vous donc ?_

Steven Spielberg vient de m'appeler pour me demander l'autorisation de pouvoir travailler avec notre Kyoko !

_Quoi ? Ren ne m'avait rien dit !_

Ce petit cachotier ! Il va m'entendre lui quand il va revenir ! Temps que j'y pense, Yashiro, quand tu auras Ren au téléphone la prochaine fois, il faudra lui dire que le producteur de Black Jack le veut lui et Kyoko dans deux semaines pour l'avant première du film.

_Oui, patron. Je le mets au jus dès que je l'ai au téléphone._

Bien et, au rapport, comme d'habitude à la moindre nouvelle, n'est-ce pas ?

_Bien sur, président. Je dois vous laisser j'ai du travail pour réorganiser l'emploi du temps de Ren pour son retour._

Bien au travail alors.

Lory raccrocha et appuya sur l'interphone pour appeler son majordome qui arriva peu de temps après.

Oui monsieur ?

Tu me prépares un billet d'avion en partance pour Los Angeles dès que possible : j'ai des questions importantes à y régler.

Bien monsieur.

Le serviteur disparut et Lory se plongea dans ses pensées : mais que ce passe-t-il donc là bas ? Il reprit le téléphone et fit le numéro qu'il craignait de faire depuis une semaine, en entier cette fois. Il attendit un peu mais finit par avoir la messagerie vocale. Il raccrocha sans laisser de messages. Il se tramait quelque chose en Amérique mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il s'agissait. Il était peut être temps qu'il s'en mêle un peu…

_ Dans le QG de la LME, vestiaire de la section Love Me…_

Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs faisait les cents pas tout en regardant avec un regard noir l'écran de son téléphone portable. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire et penser. Elle voulait l'appeler et l'engueuler mais elle se disait qu'elle n'avait surement pas le droit de le faire. Kanaé s'assit et fit les exercices de respirations appris en cours de prononciation pour se calmer, mais, à ce moment là, elle reçut un sms qui remit le feu aux poudres.

« _Moko-San, j'ai eut un rôle à Hollywood avec le grand Steven Spielberg ! C'est fantastique n'est-ce pas ? Bon je te laisse, je ne veux pas te déranger. Kyoko. _»

Kanaé fit un grand geste brusque et, sans s'en apercevoir immédiatement, elle renversa sa tasse de café par terre avec colère, le liquide s'étalant à ses pieds avec les débris de porcelaine : la jeune femme ne lui avait annoncé son départ précipité que par l'intermédiaire de sa messagerie vocale et, depuis une semaine, elle n'avait eut des nouvelles qu'au compte gouttes. En fait, de nouvelles, c'était le premier message qu'elle recevait. Et après elle disait que Kanaé était sa meilleure amie ! Quelle blague ! C'était vraiment scandaleux que ce comportement !

Mais, en même temps, Kanaé était heureuse pour elle et savait que si elle ne lui avait pas donner signe de vie avant maintenant, c'est qu'elle avait du être très occupée… Elle savait que Kyoko ne l'ignorerait pas volontairement et elle imagina la jeune femme se plier en excuse à moitié à plat ventre devant elle, les larmes pleins les yeux, si elle savait ce que ressentait Kanaé à ce moment là. La jeune actrice sourit à cette pensée : elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle tenait plus à Kyoko qu'elle ne le laissait croire…

Kanaé se redressa pour partir chercher sa prochaine mission Love Me, dont elle ignorait encore le contenu, ce qui n'avait rien pour la rassurer, lorsqu'elle remarqua sa gaffe. La jeune actrice se mit à crier après l'absente pour le travail supplémentaire qu'elle lui avait donné à faire, involontairement.

Kyoko !

L'interpellée éternua à quelques milliers de milles de là sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Elle haussa les épaules et se remit à courir après Kuon…

Kanaé nettoya sommairement le tout, se disant qu'elle le ferait correctement après la fin de sa mission. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas à l'heure et celui la fit recommencer avec ses légendaires exclamations : « C'est un scandale ! ». Peu de temps après, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit sur une petite fille qui la regarda avec un grand sourire : il s'agissait de Maria et, apparemment, elle la cherchait… ce qui n'est pas forcément un bon signe pour Kanaé.

Moko-San ! Je t'attendais devant le bureau de grand père mais comme tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir venir, je t'ai cherché. On m'a dit que je pourrais te trouver ici.

Kanaé grinça des dents à l'entente de son surnom, trouvé par Kyoko depuis le jour de leur première rencontre. Apparemment, celle-ci l'avait transmit à la petite fille du Président… à moins que ce soit celle-ci qui avait décidé d'office de l'utiliser pour imiter celle qu'elle appelait onee-San, « sa grande sœur ». Kanaé retient un soupir et demanda, en essayant de rester aimable avec la petite fille, ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Maria, tu ne devrais pas être avec le Président ?

Non, papy est en réunion de la plus haute importance, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, et il veut que tu me gardes.

Kanaé savait très bien que cela était louche comme situation mais, étant un devoir de la section Love Me, elle n'avait pas le choix et se devait de l'accepter, de plus si cela venait de l'autorité supérieure… Elle évita de lever les yeux au ciel en pensant qu'ils n'avaient rien appris d'elle après son problème avec Hiô. Mais elle préféra ne pas courir de risques et demanda à sa jeune protégée de la journée ce qu'elle souhaitait faire. Celle-ci sembla réfléchir un petit moment avant de se décider et lui répondre :

Je veux aller acheter du tissu et des fils pour que Kyoko me fasse de nouvelles poupées de Ren lorsqu'elle rentrera… et pour lui acheter un petit cadeau de bon retour…

Kanaé observa Maria pensivement : elle n'était pas la seule à manquer de la présence de Kyoko, elle l'avait presque oublié. C'est souvent lorsqu'une personne est partie ou absente que l'on s'aperçoit à quel point elle peut illuminer nos journées… Kanaé se rendit compte à ce moment là que c'était souvent Kyoko qui la motivait pour une mission Love Me, quel qu'elle soit, et ce avec le sourire. C'est aussi elle qui l'avait aidé quand elle n'allait pas bien… pour Maria aussi… Si elle avait perdu la faculté d'aimer un homme, elle n'avait pas perdu cette faculté pour son entourage proche, ni cette gentillesse et douce naïveté qui la caractérisait.

Maria l'observait puis, comme si elle parvenait à lire dans les pensées de la brunette, lui demanda d'une petite voix un peu triste.

Tu as des nouvelles de Kyoko, toi ?

Oui, je viens de recevoir un message, mais c'est le premier depuis qu'elle est partie en Amérique.

Mais aussi j'en ais reçu un. Et de Ren également, mais chut, il ne faut pas le dire à grand père.

Kanaé sourit doucement en se rappelant la fois où le Président l'avait convoqué dans son bureau pour tenter d'avoir des nouvelles de ses deux protégés. Bien sur, ce n'était pas elle qui pouvait l'aider mais elle se dit que si personnes ne lui donnait de nouvelles, c'est qu'il ya avait surement une raison alors elle avait décidé que coute que coute, elle ne dirait rien. Elle hocha alors la tête en échangeant un petit sourire conspirateur avec Maria : elles étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes… Kanaé reprit ensuite :

Apparemment, elle va bien…

Oui, mais elle me manque Nee-San ! Je voudrais tant la revoir. J'ai même demandé hier soir à papa de m'amener avec lui à son prochain voyage mais il a refusé. C'est dommage…

Oui…

Les deux femmes restèrent un petit moment ainsi plonger dans leurs pensées respectives puis Kanaé se reprit et précisa à la petite fille du Président :

Je ne suis pas sûre que Kyoko aimerait nous voir si tristes, reprenons-nous et allons donc faire nos petites emplettes, veux-tu bien, Maria ?

Oui !

Elles partirent alors en ville et y passèrent l'après midi à discuter de choses et d'autres, mais ramenant souvent le sujet de Kyoko sur le tapis.

_Tokyo, salle d'enregistrement…_

Shôko faisait tout pour éviter que Shô entende parler de Kyoko depuis le désastre de la Saint Valentin aussi s'arrangeait-elle pour que personne ne parle d'elle et de son passage à la télé en sa présence, elle avait même fait des pieds et des mains pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur les mauvaises émissions et surtout pas celle-là ! Elle savait que s'il la voyait habillé comme cela avec auprès d'elle son pire ennemi, il ferait encore une crise et un caprice. Shô avait senti qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose mais il n'avait jamais réussi à savoir quoi. Trop occupé par son prochain disque, il fit semblant d'abandonner pour qu'elle finisse par baisser sa garde et ainsi tout découvrir. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'elle lui cachait et il ne sut pas encore à quel point il allait regretter d'avoir la chasse aux secrets.

Shôko était plongée dans ses pensées et ne vit pas le couple qui entra dans le studio après sa sortie pour enregistrer leur duo après le tour de Shô. Bien évidemment, ce couple avait vu l'émission où apparaissaient Ren et Kyoko, comme la quasi totalité de la ville, et ils ne tarissaient plus d'éloges sur le couple annoncé favori par tous les journaux du pays. Bien sur, ne sachant pas qu'ils ne devraient pas en parler en présence du chanteur, le couple ne se priva pas pour donner leur propre avis sur l'affaire.

Cette jeune femme est pleine de surprise ! J'ai appris que c'était elle qui avait joué dans la pub pour la boisson gazeuse dont je ne me souviens plus du nom mais aussi dans le clip de Shô Fuwa. Je pense comprendre pourquoi Ren Tsuruga semble s'intéresser à elle. Je dois bien dire qu'elle est très jolie…

De plus, leurs relations ambigus font beaucoup jasé mais je pense que si Ren la choisi, elle, l'opinion public s'en fera un cœur joie. Cela est tellement évident. IL ya une sorte d'alchimie entre eux que l'on ne peut décrire mais qui éblouit.

Oui, je me demande ce que deviendra cette Kyoko, elle me semble très prometteuse…

En effet… Nous verrons bien…

Shô n'avait loupé aucune des paroles du couple et bouillait intérieurement lorsqu'il comprit de qui ils parlaient. Il comprit aussi rapidement l'attitude étrange de Shôko et se promit de lui faire de vertes réprimandes…

Il sortit du studio, les pensées sombres et en saluant à peine l'équipe technique. Shôko ne le vit pas tout de suite et il était tellement en colère qu'il ne le vit pas non plus. Il entra dans sa loge et vira tous se qui se trouvait sur la table de colère. Ce…Cet acteur… ce bon rien ! Apparaissait avec Kyoko à la télé ! Pire que tout : depuis tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient en couple ! Kyoko lui appartenait ! A lui. Et à lui seul. Jamais il ne permettrait que son pire ennemi la lui vole ! Jamais !

Shô poussa un hurlement de rage au moment même où Shôko entrait dans la pièce. Elle regarda son protégé avec incompréhension et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas.

Ton enregistrement c'est bien passé, Shô. Que ce passe-t-il ?

Celui-ci tourna un regard mauvais et empli de flamme de rage vers Shôko qui aurait reculé d'un pas si elle n'avait pas eut l'habitude de le voir ainsi. Elle blanchit néanmoins lorsqu'elle entendit les mots suivants qui la poussèrent à comprendre.

Il a osé, ce…ce… cet acteur de pacotille ! Il a osé… Kyoko !

Shôko essaya d'apaiser le chanteur mais il ne voulait rien entendre ou alors ne se rendait pas compte de sa présence. Il énumérait à vois haute tous les plans qu'il avait pour éliminer le bel acteur. Au début cela prêtait à sourire mais ses plans gagnaient au fur et à mesure en cruauté et dangerosité si bien que Shôko utilisa la manière radicale pour le calmer : elle lui jeta de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Shô était en état de choc. L'eau dégoulina de son visage sans qu'il s'en rende compte puis il poussa un soupir : il c'était calmé. Il regarda alors autour de lui et vit que Shôko le regardait avec crainte. Il lui sourit en grimaçant légèrement mais finit tout de même par la remercier pour l'avoir sorti de son état de colère avancée.

Shôko lui expliqua alors que la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait rien dit était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le trouver dans l'état où elle venait de le sortir. Ce qui était une belle réussite jusqu'à présent. Shô hocha la tête en réfléchissant puis il dit à sa manager :

Shôko, je ne la lui laisserais pas sans combattre !

Je sais… Mais, tu dois apprendre à laisser tomber quand c'est trop tard !

Ce n'est pas encore trop tard !

Shôko n'ajouta rien, voyant qu'il se remettait en colère, mais n'en pensait pas moins que le jour où il l'avait laissé tombé, il avait tiré un trait définitif sur elle, quoiqu'il fasse à présent pour se racheter. Mais, il faudra que son protégé l'apprenne à ses dépends…

_ Onze heures, QG de la LME, bureau du Président…_

Lory avait préparé tous les papiers administratifs dont il avait besoin pour aller en Amérique. Il n'attendait plus que Sebastian revienne le chercher pour lui dire qu'il était tant d'y aller. Il se faisait tard et il était quasiment le seul à présent dans l'immeuble. Il aimait y être à cette heure où tout était calme et tranquille et où l'énergie dépensée tout au cours de la journée par ces subalternes s'évaporait doucement, emportant avec elle leurs rêves et désirs qui venaient murmurer à l'oreille de leur Président.

Tout était calme jusqu'au moment où des cris résonnèrent dans le couloir de son bureau. Des cris de femme en colère et des avertissements de ses gardes. Lory était curieux de ce qu'il se passait à cette heure si tardive et se leva nonchalamment de son canapé pour aller en quête d'informations.

Il sortit de son bureau et vit une femme aux longs cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon stricte, habillée d'un tailleur noir et simple, lutter contre les gardes du couloir en leur hurlant dessus.

Je veux voir votre Président, immédiatement !

Le Patron est occupé, madame et ce n'est pas l'heure pour le rencontrer ! tentaient de lui expliquer, sans grande réussite, les deux gardes.

Lory, sans un mot, s'approcha d'eux, tout en observant la femme dont le visage et l'énergie lui rappelait quelqu'un bien que le nom lui échappait. Sebastian arriva à ce moment là pour lui annoncer que tout était près et qu'il pouvait partir. Lory leva la main pour lui dire de l'attendre un peu et annonça sa présence aux trois personnes.

Que ce passe-t-il, ici ?

Les gardes se tournèrent vers lui, sans lâcher la femme, et lui expliquèrent ce qu'il s'avait déjà.

Président Takarada, cette femme veut vous parler à tout prit !

La femme au regard d'ambre le regarda comme si elle allait le foudroyer sur place et Lory comprit de qui il s'agissait avant même qu'elle ne dise la raison de sa présence.

Je suis la mère de Kyoko et je veux savoir où est passé ma fille !

Lory libéra les gardes et conduisit la femme dans son bureau, il passa deux ou trois coups de téléphone puis se tourna vers Sebastian avant de s'occuper pleinement de son invitée imposée.

Annule le vol, Sebastian, j'ai des affaires plus urgentes à gérer ici pour le moment.

Bien monsieur.

Le majordome disparut et Lory se tourna vers la femme dont son origine ne faisait aucun doute qui répéta d'une voix froide et posée :

Je veux voir ma fille, monsieur Takarada !

_A suivre... bien évidemment ^^_

Bonne semaine à tous et à dans deux semaines ^^


	12. Chapitre 12

Chalut à tous ^^ Devinez quoi ? J'ai finie mes partiels, enfin ^^ Je vais donc pouvoir poster ^^ Enfin! J'ai tapé ce chapitre en moins de 2 jours avec 6 pages 1/2 le premier jour... J'espère que vous apprécierez ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture. Et merci aussi aux deux personnes qui m'ont laissé des reviews: elles m'ont vraiment fait plaisir, merci.

Chapitre 12 : Confessions intimes

_- Corn. Kuon tu es Corn n'est-ce pas ? demanda Kyoko, le regard dissimulé dans l'ombre._

_ Kuon savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix, qu'il devait lui dire la vérité, il prit alors une inspiration profonde et lui délivra l'ultime secret qu'il gardait dans le secret de son cœur._

_- Oui, Kyoko. Je suis Corn._

Kuon ne parvenait pas à voir ce qu'exprimait le visage de Kyoko qui était dissimulé par l'ombre de ses cheveux, sa tête étant légèrement penchée vers l'avant. Le silence qui les entourait de toute part fit naitre un sentiment complexe en lui de peur et d'angoisse. Est-ce la fin de son bonheur alors qu'enfin il avait commencé à s'ouvrir à l'extérieur ? Il n'osait y penser pour éviter que ses peurs ne deviennent réalité. La main légèrement tremblante, il l'approcha du visage de sa bien aimée pour soulever les quelques mèches lui dissimulant ses pensées. Une onde de choc le percuta de plein fouet lorsqu'il s'accrocha à son regard et il ne parvient plus à bouger, figer par le magnétisme que dégageait Kyoko à cet instant.

Kuu, qui observait la scène à côté sans rien comprendre, vit son fils se figer et le couple se regarder sans respirer. Il se pencha alors à son tour pour voir le visage de Kyoko mais n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir quelque chose que la jeune femme se jetait au cou de Kuon en souriant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Elle serra contre son cœur le jeune homme à l'en étouffer alors que des larmes de joies traitresses collaient le long de ses joues pour immortalisé son bonheur. Elle se mit même à rire de l'air effaré que se mirent à porter les deux hommes avant que son rire si joyeux et communicatif ne soit rejoint par ceux plus profond et viril des deux hommes.

Une fois qu'elle eut reprit le contrôle de ses émotions, elle gronda doucement Kuon en lui tapotant la tête comme le faisait une mère avec son fils quand elle ne voulait pas vraiment le réprimander.

- Tu es un idiot, Kuon, de m'avoir caché une chose si essentiel!

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux d'un air penaud, ce qui accentua le sourire de la jeune femme et de son père. Il marmonna dans sa moustache inexistante la réponse à tant de mystère.

- Tu étais tellement persuadée que Corn était une fée que je ne voulais pas briser ton rêve. Je ne voulais pas te décevoir…

Kyoko le regarda intensément quelque chose avant de commenter le résultat de ses réflexions.

- Tu es vraiment un idiot ! Un idiot au grand cœur mais un idiot tout de même ! Tu me voyais à chaque fois m'inquiéter pour toi ou m'extasier à ton sujet et tu ne disais rien qui pourrait me rassurer autre que des suppositions. Tu souffrais et a souffert mais tu ne m'en n'a jamais rien dit ! Tu mériterais d'être puni !

Kuu observait ses enfants à l'écart avec un petit sourire amusé mais heureux que tout finisse bien au final. Il partit alors discrètement pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux amoureux. Heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs car il aurait assisté au baiser que Kuon ne pouvait plus résister de donner à Kyoko après qu'elle ait été si mignonne avec lui. Il profita des heures suivantes où Kyoko ne tournait pas pour rattraper le retard de tant d'années perdues et tout lui raconter : ses joies et peines, ses regrets et espoirs, ses amours et ses haines.

Le soir, alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour tous les deux, Kuu étant parti de son côté ayant des courses à faire pour Julie, Kuon se mit à rire soudainement au volant de sa voiture. Kyoko, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette soudaine hilarité du jeune homme qu'elle trouvait de jour en jour plus expressif et sincère, s'interrogea. Kuon vit l'inquiétude et la perplexité de la jeune femme et lui expliqua toute l'histoire en ayant toujours un sourire dans la voix.

- J'étais en train de me dire qu'il faudra que je remercie un ami des conseils qu'il m'a donné et de ne pas m'avoir laissé tomber au moment le plus critique. C'est bien grâce à lui, je pense, si nous sommes heureux aujourd'hui…

Kyoko fut soudain envahit de malaise en pensant comprendre de qui il pouvait bien parler. Elle s'informa alors pour vérifier ses soupçons, bien que cela ne l'enthousiasme guère.

- De qui s'agit-il ?

Kuon la regarda avec affection avant de lui demander.

- Tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, bien sur… je crois que je serais mal placée pour me moquer vu comment je me comporte parfois…

Kuon la regarda avec douceur et tendresse le temps que le feu passe au vert puis reprit sa route en même temps que la conversation.

- Eh bien il s'agit de Bô, le poulet mascotte de l'émission Bridge Rock, je crois que tu connais…

- Oui…

Kyoko avait l'impression d'avoir une pierre dans l'estomac mais elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour passé par là inévitablement… Seulement, cela ne rendait pas sa confession plus facile. Elle tenta de capter l'attention du bel acteur pour commencer.

- Heu… Kuon, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose…

- Je t'écoute, ma chérie.

Sa douceur ne rendit pas les choses faciles à Kyoko, bien au contraire et elle commença à se trémousser sur le siège passager du véhicule sous la pression qu'elle se mettait. D'une petite, toute petite, voix, elle poursuivit.

- Tu ne te mettras pas en colère n'est-ce pas ?

Kuon quitta la route du regard un instant le temps de lui jeter un regard affectueux avant de préciser son point de vue.

- Tu sais, je serais mal placé si je me fâchais après la révélation que tu as découverte tout à l'heure, tu ne crois pas ?

Kyoko hocha lentement la tête mais cela ne la soulagea pas plus : il ne savait pas l'importance de ce qu'elle allait avouer et elle n'était pas sure qu'il soit aussi serein après l'avoir entendu.

Malheureusement, comme si les esprits s'étaient escrimés à la faire patienté encore car cet à ce moment là qu'ils arrivèrent à destination et Julie sortit de la maison pour les accueillir chaleureusement mais aussi pour poser toute une panoplie de question à Kyoko au sujet de son nouveau travail : Kuu l'avait appelé pendant une pause pour tout lui raconter et Julie avait été autant heureuse pour la jeune femme que si elle était véritablement sa fille. Celle-ci entraina avec elle Kyoko à l'intérieur de la demeure pendant que Kuon rentrait la voiture avec un sourire amusé. Depuis qu'il connaissait Kyoko, il souriait beaucoup plus spontanément, mais, et surtout, avec sincérité.

Kyoko se sentait coincé et opprimé par son secret mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à refuser quoique ce soit à Julie et à Kuu qui étaient pour elle les parents qu'elle n'avait jamais eu. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait tout dire à Kuon plus tard et elle répondit avec son entrain habituel à toutes les questions de Julie. Elle eut même l'impression, l'espace d'une seconde, qu'elles étaient deux conspiratrices, ce qui eut le don de la faire sourire encore plus.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kuu rentra à son tour et ils mangèrent en discutant encore et toujours de leur passion et métier commun. Les deux parents de Kuon abreuvaient la jeune femme de conseils pour les rôles les plus communs utilisés par les deux acteurs. Kyoko comprit de nombreuses choses sous entendues en les écoutant parler : à quel point leur métier était cher à leur cœur mais aussi comment Kuon avait pu vouloir faire la même chose et voir sa passion tellement grandir. Elle comprit aussi que le mannequin dont parlait Kuon quand il l'avait aidé à créer Natsu n'était autre que sa mère. Cela lui paraissait évident maintenant tellement Julie était belle, gracieuse, fine et distinguée, mais à l'époque, elle avait pensé l'espace d'un instant que Ren, puisque c'est ce qu'il était, avait eut des sentiments amoureux pour cette femme. Elle n'avait pas osé se l'avouer mais elle en avait conçu un peu de jalousie au fond d'elle et savoir cela la libéra d'un poids dont elle ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence.

La soirée se déroula en vitesse, comme toutes les autres l'ayant précédée et Kyoko se retrouva seule dans sa chambre pour aller dormir sans avoir pu dire quoique ce soit à Kuon. Elle n'aimait pas l'aura malsaine que cela créait entre eux et son esprit s'emballa à l'idée que leur relation puisse continuer sur un non dit. Comme s'il avait senti son désarroi, Kuon choisi ce moment là pour toquer doucement à sa porte afin qu'elle ne soit la seule à l'entendre. Elle alla lui ouvrir et il la remercia d'un sourire gêné en expliquant la raison de sa présence.

- Tu m'avais dit avoir une chose importante à me dire mais non n'avons pas pu en discuter. Je viens de m'en souvenir allons je viens te demander… Si cela ne te dérange pas.

Si la raison de sa présence en ces lieux n'avaient pas eut d'objectif bien fixé, Kuon n'aurait pas tenu deux minutes sans embrasser sauvagement Kyoko avant de l'emmener jusqu'au lit et de lui faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin, quelque puissent être les oreilles indiscrètes. En effet, la jeune femme portait une petite nuisette en soie noire avec de la dentelle qui soulignait son corps bien fourni que lui avait prêté Julie car Kyoko avait déchiré par inadvertance son pyjama. La jeune femme n'avait pas osé refuser le vêtement osé pour ne pas offusqué la gentillesse de Julie mais elle n'en était pas moins mal à l'aise à l'intérieur… surtout sous le regard brûlant de Kuon qui l'aurait bien dévoré toute crue.

La gravité de la situation permis aussi à Kyoko de garder l'esprit clair car le jeune homme n'était pas en reste de sensualité non plus : il portait un pantacourt de soie noire qui mettait ses jambes musclées en valeur et une chemise à demie ouverte sur son torse de dieu grec faite en la même matière. Bien sur, la jeune femme ne put retenir le rougissement de ses joues qui indiquait clairement qu'elle était loin d'y être insensible.

Comme s'ils avaient passé un accord tacite, les deux jeunes gens se secouèrent la tête avant que Kyoko ne referme la porte derrière lui puis aille s'asseoir sur le lit en face de lui : il c'était assis sur la chaise pour ne pas trop perturber Kyoko. Ils restèrent en silence un long moment alors que Kyoko baissait la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas la terreur gagner petit à petit du terrain en elle. Au bout d'un moment, néanmoins, il lui posa doucement la question, pour ne pas la brusquer.

- Que veux-tu me dire, Kyoko ?

La jeune femme décida alors de se jeter à l'eau, prit une grande inspiration et débita d'une traite.

- Je suis Bô.

Kuon la regarda avec un drôle d'air puis commenta, n'ayant, visiblement pas compris où elle voulait en venir.

- Non, tu es belle. Non, magnifique, sublime…

Au regard que lui jeta la jeune femme, agrémenté d'un rougissement fort adorable, il comprit sa méprise. Mais, ne comprenant toujours pas où elle voulait en venir, les choses les plus simples n'étant pas les plus compréhensibles, il haussa les épaules pour lui demander de s'expliquer. Kyoko eut un petit rire nerveux mais, la machine étant lancée, elle décida qu'il était trop tard pour faire demi-tour.

- Ton confident, Bô, le poulet de Bridge Rock, c'est moi, Kuon.

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise et Kyoko retient sa respiration le tend qu'il comprenne l'implication de ses mots, prête à subir le pire. La réaction de Kuon la prit alors totalement au dépourvu : le jeune homme se mit à trembler tout d'abord, puis à glousser pour finir par éclater franchement de rire. Ce fut alors le tour de Kyoko de le regarder sans comprendre.

- Ca te fait rire ? Tu n'es donc pas fâché ?

Kuon tenta d'aligner quelques mots mais sans succès et Kyoko dut attendre qu'il soit calmer pour avoir enfin la réponse.

- Pendant tout ce temps, c'est donc à toi que je parlais. Dire que je t'ai décris la personne que j'aimais et que tu n'as pas compris que c'était toi… Mais le plus drôle, c'est que tu m'encourageais pour avouer mes sentiments à cette personne, et à la faire m'aimer, sans que tu saches qu'il s'agissait de toi-même !

En y repensant, Kuon se remit à rire et Kyoko, qui était vexée au début par la raison de son hilarité, finit par se mettre à rire à son tour. Ce moment là se marqua alors dans leur mémoire pour toujours.

Quelques temps après, Kuon réussit à quitter sagement la chambre de la jeune femme sans rien avoir fait de plus que de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de lui avoir donné un chaste baiser de bonsoir. De toute évidence, rire avait calmé son désir charnel et il ne repensa à la tenue de la jeune femme qu'une fois loin d'elle, ce qui lui facilita les choses pour refroidir ses ardeurs. Jamais il n'aurait pensé ce matin là vivre une journée si riche en rebondissement mais il en était ravi et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur apaisé.

Kyoko repensa elle aussi pendant un petit moment à son extraordinaire journée puis s'endormit à son tour avec un sourire en pensant à son si cher Kuon et à leur rapprochement de ces dernières heures.

Le lendemain matin, Kuon se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la maison : Kyoko et Kuu étant parti sur le tournage et Julie à son travail. Il en profita alors pour consulter sa messagerie et vit que Yashiro avait essayé de le joindre en moins une bonne vingtaine de fois depuis ces derniers jours. Il sourit en pensant à l'état dans lequel devait être son manager en n'ayant aucune nouvelle puis, après avoir calculer l'heure approximative qu'il était au Japon soit aux environs de vingt heures, il le rappela.

Yashiro décrocha à la seconde sonnerie, comme s'il n'attendait que son coup de fil…

_- Moshimoshi, Yashiro à l'appareil. _

- Te fatigue pas, c'est moi !

Kuon du écarter le combiné de son oreille pour éviter de devenir sourd lorsque Yashiro se mit à crier.

_- Rrrrrrrreeeeennnnnnnnn !_

Le bel acteur grimaça en regardant le téléphone mais écouta sans rien dire les plainte de son manager et ami : il lui devait bien ça après tout…

_- J'ai appelé au moins vingt fois et j'ai laissé pas loin de dix messages sur ton répondeur ! Tu n'as pas honte de disparaitre sans donner de nouvelles ! Je me suis fait un sang d'encre moi !_

Yashiro était bien l'une des seules personnes qui pouvait faire se sentir repentant à Ren, et, à ce moment là, il était très repentant.

- Je suis désolé mon ami : les journées ont été riches en rebondissement ses derniers jours…

Il donna quelques explications sommaires à Yashiro puis changea de sujet. Malheureusement pour lui, le jeune manager avait remarqué qu'il c'était montré très évasif au sujet de Kyoko, trop évasif à son gout car il ne put s'empêcher de questionné son protégé.

_- Comment va Kyoko ? Ca a avancé avec elle ? Vous êtes en couple maintenant ?_

Ren ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer la tête que pouvait bien avoir Yashiro à l'autre bout du fil et il fut heureux, pour la première fois, qu'il ne soit pas avec lui à Los Angeles car il aurait de quoi le taquiner pour au moins les cent prochaines années. Il sourit comme un enfant l'aurait fait quand il a réussi un bon coup et ne répondit qu'à l'une des questions en ignorant royalement les autres.

- Kyoko va très bien et son tournage se passe tout aussi bien. Merci pour elle, je lui passerais tes amitiés cet après midi. Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ?

Le manager savait que son client ne lui en dirait pas plus et ce n'était pas l'envi de le noyer sous les questions qui lui manquait mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence et aborder le sujet de ses nombreux appels.

_- Le président me fait savoir que tu devrais rentrer en vitesse car il a un sujet très important à évoquer avec toi au sujet de Kyoko. Il n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus mais je suis sur que c'était important car il semblait beaucoup plus sérieux que d'habitude… Autrement, j'ai resserré ton planning au maximum mais je te rappelle que tu as encore des contrats en cours donc tu devrais revenir rapidement pour les terminer. Si tu veux, ensuite, je t'organiserais des vacances._

Ren réfléchit longuement aux propos de Yashiro puis reprit la parole pour lui donner ses instructions.

- Très bien, prévoit le Président que je vais l'appeler dans la journée. Je vais essayer de m'arranger pour rentrer dans la semaine donc tu peux rassurer mes employeurs : je travaillerais ce qu'il faudra pour rattraper mon retard. Les vacances me paraissent une bonne idée mais toi aussi tu en auras besoin…

_- Merci._

Ren entendit un bruit étrange dans le combiné puis plus rien. Il pensa que Yashiro avait raccroché où qu'il avait peut être un problème avec son portable quand celui-ci reprit la conversation.

_- J'ai un double appel avec le Président, je te laisse et te tiens au courant si j'ai du nouveau. Fais de même avec moi cette fois ! Bonne journée._

- Toi aussi.

Ren raccrocha et redeviens Kuon. Yashiro venait de lui donner matière à réfléchir : il se passait des évènements étranges à Tokyo et il n'aimait pas ça… Lorsque le président devient sérieux, il ya vraiment du souci à se faire.

Il passa le reste de sa matinée au téléphone pour réserver un billet d'avions pour le lendemain dans la soirée : il n'aimait pas faire trainer les choses. Bien sur, Kuon n'était guère ravi de retourner au Japon maintenant, quelque soit son attachement pour son pays d'accueil, mais il ne pouvait pas rester raisonnablement plus longtemps. Il savait que sa famille comprendrait, même s'il savait qu'il provoquerait ainsi leur déception.

Kuon alla chercher Kyoko en début d'après midi et ils finirent la journée en amoureux : il ne lui avait rien dit pour ne pas gâcher cette dernière belle occasion avant longtemps d'être ensemble. En effet, si le bel acteur devait respecter ses engagements au Japon, sa belle devait respecter les siens ici. Ils seront séparés pendant la durée du tournage du film de Kyoko et Kuon espérait secrètement, et assez égoïstement il faut le dire, qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus de rôle dans son pays de naissance jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la suivre.

Le repas fut silencieux ce soir là. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et la nouvelle du départ de Kuon, ce qui n'avait rien de réjouissant en soi. Ce n'est qu'après, et une fois seul dans sa chambre, que Kuon appela enfin le Président. Celui-ci répondit tout de suite.

- Bonjour Kuon, j'attendais ton appel.

Dans sa chambre, Kyoko tournait et virait avec impuissance à l'idée d'être loin de Kuon pour une durée indéterminée. Son cœur était lourd mais elle savait qu'elle se devait de l'accepter tout de même. Elle dormit mal cette nuit là et était d'une humeur exécrable au réveil. Kuon, qui n'avait pas vraiment mieux dormi, fut très touché par l'attitude de la jeune femme. Il la prit alors à part pour la rassurer.

- Kyoko, je t'aime et je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé avant toi, mis à part mes parents. Tu m'as ouvert au monde et m'a guéris. Même si je pars loin de toi, ton image m'accompagnera chaque jour et éloignera de moi toute tentation. Nulle femme autre que toi, dans un cadre intime, ne pourra m'approcher alors sourit moi un peu, veux-tu : je ne souhaite emporter avec moi que ton image rayonnante.

Kyoko avait rougit pendant son discours et lui fit un petit sourire timide qui fit fondre Kuon. Il ne résista pas à l'envie qui le submergea de l'embrasser doucement. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu néanmoins, c'est que Kyoko répondait aussi promptement à son baisé qui devient très passionné. Ce fut Kuu, en appelant Kyoko pour partir qui brise le sortilège entre les deux tourtereaux.

Ils reprirent leur respiration et Kuon ajouta avant de la laisser partir.

- Je t'appellerais tous les jours et toi n'hésite pas à le faire dès que tu en as envie : entendre ta voix me régénèrera.

A contrecœur, les deux amoureux se séparèrent pour ne se revoir que dans quelques mois au pire ou quelques semaines au mieux.

Dans l'avions qui le ramenait au Japon, Kuon redevient Ren bien que grâce à Kyoko, les deux personnalités se mélange peut à peu pour faire un tout qui faisait de lui un être entier.

A l'aéroport, il retrouva l'agitation que produisait son apparition et, pendant un bref instant, il songea à repartir vers le havre de paix qu'était Los Angeles pour lui. Mais, il était professionnel et il traversa la foule en délire sans la voir pour aller vers son appartement qu'il trouvera vide.

Arrivé à destination avec moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait au départ, Ren appela son manager pour l'avertir de sa présence : vu l'heure à laquelle il était arrivé, il n'avait pas voulu dérangé celui-ci.

- Allo, Yashiro ?

_- Ren ? Pourquoi appelles-tu as cette heure-ci : tu devrais dormir !_

Le bel acteur sourit de l'inquiétude de son ami puis s'expliqua.

- Je suis rentré. Nous nous voyons donc demain pour aller ensemble au rendez-vous avec le Président, à 9heures. Je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher mais je voulais te prévenir.

- Merci

Un bip sonore coupa net la conversation et Ren laissa échapper un rire en imaginant la tête de Yashiro qui venait de détraquer un autre portable car il avait oublié de mettre des gants.

Le lendemain matin, Ren et Yashiro, fidèle à leur réputation, se tenaient à 9 heures précises devant le bureau du Directeur. Sebastian les accueillit avec un faible sourire qui inquiéta les deux hommes. Mais, plus inquiétant encore, le bureau paraissait normal : un vaste bureau en ébène se trouvait dans un coin avec un fauteuil des temps anciens et, au centre de la pièce se tenait un très grand canapé avec une table basse. Certes, ce n'était pas un bureau traditionnel mais quand on connait l'individu, ce bureau était tout à fait sobre.

Sebastian fit asseoir les deux invités puis s'excusa pour aller chercher son maitre. Ren et Yashiro en profitèrent pour échanger les dernies nouvelles même si aucunes d'entre elle ne satisfaisaient aux conditions qu'il fallait réunir pour que le Président devienne ainsi. Ils émirent des hypothèses tout en croisant les doigts pour que ce soit faux mais, Lory se faisant attendre ajoutèrent de la pression sur les deux amis.

Quand Lory arriva enfin, Ren et Yashiro soufflèrent un peu car le président portait une robe rappelant les moines de l'ancien temps mais les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux soulignèrent les problèmes importants auxquels il devait faire face, ce qui était rare, pour ne pas dire impossible.

Lory resta silencieux un instant en observant les deux hommes puis se regard se fixa sur Ren au moment où il prit la parole.

- Ren nous avons un gros problème. Au sujet de Kyoko.

Le bel acteur sentit son cœur se glacer dans sa poitrine mais laissa tout de même le Président finir de lui expliquer la situation, qu'il trouva moins grave que prévue mais tout de même alarmante. Seulement ce qu'il détestait plus que tout, c'est qu'il sera obligé de faire une chose qu'il tient en horreur pour les sortir de là : mentir à Kyoko…

A suivre...

Une petite review ?


	13. Chapter 13

Chalut à tous, je sais que j'ai été très longue à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eut mes partiels puis les rattrapages. Tout c'est enfin terminé hier et je suis libre, pour le moment, pour cet été ^^ Ce chapitre, je l'ai écrit la semaine de mes rattrapages parce que j'en avais vraiment raz le bol. Pour une fois, j'ai pu le relire avant de le poster donc j'ai pu corriger mes fautes, du moins celles que j'ai vu ^^ Bisous à tous et bonne lecture ^^ et merci de votre patience ^^ A très bientôt pour la suite ^^

Marylore: Me voilà de retour avec un petit chapitre tout mignon ^^ J'espère qu'il saura te satisfaire après cette longue attente ^^ Sa mère... je lui réserve une petite surprise... elle va d'ailleurs bien me servir celle-là ^^ Bisous et bonne lecture

Krapou-chan: Je te confirme ton pressentiment... L'arrivée de Sanae va faire bouger certaines choses ^^ Bonne lecture pour la suite et désolée de ne pas avoir commenter encore cette semaine pour cause de rattrapages ^^ Bisous bisous

Inukag9: Tu peux me pendre si tu veux pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster la suite. Sorry... Mais la fac passais avant tout... jusqu'à ce que je craque... ^^ Oui, Sanae va nous foutre la merde... et bien même ^^ Sho va encore nous causer des problèmes aussi... mais chaque chose en son temps... ou pas ^^ Oui, on verra si je remet ou pas Reino... cela dépendra des besoins de l'auteur ^^ Voici la suite et ne meurt pas S'il te plait ^^ Bisous bisous

Miruru-sensei: Merci pour tes commentaires. T'en fait pas, Sho va avoir un rôle très important par la suite... je n'en dit pas plus ^^ Bisous bisous et bonne lecture ^^

Cocloud: En fait, tout le monde n'est pas encore heureux ^^ ce le sera à la fin... ou pas ^^ Voici donc la suite... j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Au fait Sanae va être TRÈS pénible par la suite ^^ Bisous bisous

Sarah34Chan: La voici ^^ la voici en espérant qu'elle te plaise ^^ Bisous bisous

Fan: Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^ Merci encore et gros bisous

Chapitre 13 : L'ombre de la solitude

Kyoko se retournait dans son lit sans parvenir à dormir. Que pouvait bien faire Kuon à cet instant se demandait-elle pour la ixième fois. Pensait-il autant à elle qu'elle-même le faisait pour lui ou était-il trop occupé pour cela. Elle soupira puis se retourna une fois encore dans les draps froissés par tous ses mouvements. Comment pouvait-elle être si sensible à son absence ? Depuis quand la présence d'un homme était devenu si importante pour elle qu'elle ne parvient même plus à s'endormir ? Elle connaissait toutes les réponses : c'était depuis qu'elle avait compris qu'elle aimait Kuon et il serait le seul pour qui la présence devenait presque vitale.

Elle songea un instant à se lever pour aller se mouiller le visage en espérant y chasser les pensées qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Mais elle avait la flemme de sortir de son lit si douillet pour marcher sur le carrelage froid jusqu'à la salle de bain. A ce moment là, comme si le signal avait été donné, son portable clignota pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait un message. Ne dormant pas, elle le prit avant de se précipiter pour lire le message lorsqu'elle reconnut le numéro de son expéditeur. Bien sur, il s'agissait de Kuon.

_« Mon amour, à cette heure là tu dois déjà dormir… J'espère ne pas te réveiller en t'envoyant ce petit message mais ta présence me manque tellement que je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de te l'envoyer. T'ais-je déjà dis que tu me manquais ? Mes journées sont vides sans toi et même Yashiro, avec toute sa bonne volonté, ne parvient pas à me changer les idées. Penses-tu, si je n'étais pas si professionnel, je passerais mon temps à me lamenter sur ton absence… ou plutôt je serais encore auprès de toi… Peut être l'aurais-je du mais ni toi, ni moi, nous ne nous le serions pardonnés… Je vais malheureusement devoir te laisser mon tournage reprend. J'espère avoir un petit message de toi très bientôt. Dors bien mon amour, fais de doux rêve qui me rapprocheront de toi. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime… Vivement le jour où nous nous retrouverons. Je t'aime, Kyoko. Passe une bonne journée et embrasse mes parents pour moi. Merci. A très bientôt mon amour. _

_Kuon. »_

Jamais Kyoko n'avait reçu un message aussi long et elle se trouvait à ce moment là sur un petit nuage. Elle était si soulagée par ce petit message d'amour qu'elle s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte.

Ren reçut l'accusé de réception de son message ayant été lu avant que la scène ne reprenne et il devina que l'état de Kyoko devait être proche du sien en ce moment même. Il aurait du lui envoyer un message supplémentaire pour la gronder gentiment parce qu'elle n'était pas professionnelle mais après son propre message, il n'était pas bien placé pour le faire. De plus, n'ayant pas de réponse, il comprit aussi rapidement qu'il avait du apaiser les craintes de sa petite amie en lui envoyant son message et, donc, qu'elle devait c'être endormi maintenant. Il eut une dernière petite pensée pour sa belle endormie avant d'écarter avec difficulté ses sentiments pour elle afin de plonger dans son nouveau rôle d'inspecteur de police.

Il avait choisi ce rôle parce que Kuu jouait lui-même dans une série en tant qu'inspecteur. C'était un défi qu'il se jetait à lui-même pour savoir s'il était capable, une fois encore, de surpasser son père ou si le rôle de Kazuki n'avait été qu'un coup de chance… De plus, inconsciemment, ce rôle le rapprochait aussi de Kyoko qui donnait la réplique à Kuu dans ce même feuilleton.

Ren passa une longue journée si remplie qu'il n'eut pas un seul moment à lui pour réfléchir. La soirée arriva bien vite et il ne s'en aperçut que lorsqu'il reçut le premier message de Kyoko de la journée, dès son réveil.

_« Cher Kuon… _

_Que te dire, je ne suis pas douée pour exprimer mes sentiments par messages… Ta présence me manque et nous ne pouvons même pas nous parler à cause de nos horaires opposées puisque nous nous trouvons à chaque bout de la terre. Néanmoins, grâce à toi, j'ai bien dormi, merci. Je t'aime Kuon. _

_Kyoko »_

Ravi de recevoir des nouvelles de sa bien aimée, Ren, ayant terminé sa journée mais n'étant pas encore prêt à se coucher, l'appela pour pouvoir entendre le son de sa voix qui lui manquait tellement depuis seulement un jour…

_Kuon ! Tu n'es pas encore couché ?_ s'exclama la jeune femme en guise de bonjour.

Bonjour à toi aussi, Kyoko répondit Kuon, pince sans rire, simplement heureux d'entendre sa voix.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné au téléphone puis la jeune femme reprit d'une voix penaude.

_Désolé…_

Ce n'est rien voyons, tu viens juste de te réveiller. Répondit aimablement Kuon, avec un air amusé.

Il y eut un autre silence au bout de la ligne puis Kyoko décida de ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort au téléphone en changeant de sujet.

_As-tu passé une bonne journée ?_

Kuon comprit parfaitement son attention mais, trop heureux de pouvoir l'entendre à défaut de la voir, il se retint de la taquiner encore plus pour répondre à sa question : il offrant ainsi l'échappatoire dont elle avait besoin.

Longue. Très longue loin de toi. Sinon, elle était chargée avec le retard que j'avais prit. C'est pour cela que j'ai pu t'appeler : je viens à peine de rentrer.

_Ne te surmène pas trop non plus… _

Sa voix se fit inquiète et Kuon apprécia encore une fois qu'une telle femme puisse être tombée amoureuse de lui… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui pose la première question gênante.

_As-tu mangé quelque chose ce soir ?_

Kuon grimaça à l'autre bout du fil : une petite salade avait suffi à contenter son estomac qui ne supportait plus que la cuisine de Kyoko. Il savait dans quelle colère elle se mettrait si elle le savait et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Il se fit donc évasif au téléphone.

Oui, j'ai dîné…

Kyoko, suspectant la supercherie, insista un peu plus.

_Tu me promets que tu t'es assis pour manger un repas décent ?_

Heureusement pour lui, Kuon était en train de se refaire coiffer quand il avait mangé, ainsi il ne lui mentirait pas. Quant au repas convenable… tout dépendait du point de vu, mais ça, il ne le préciserait pas.

Je te le promets Kyoko… même si je préfère ta cuisine…

Il imagina très bien Kyoko rougit de plaisir à l'autre bout du fil du moment et l'idée lui donna une bouffée de chaleur qui réchauffa son cœur meurtri par la distance.

Ils discutèrent pendant un petit moment de tout et de rien, juste pour entendre le son de la voix de l'autre et se rassurer… Vient alors indubitablement la question fatidique…

_Que te voulait le Président ?_

La respiration de Kuon se coupa net sous le choc : sa journée avait été si chargée qu'il n'avait même pas pu réfléchir à la question. Et encore moins trouver une excuse valable aux yeux de la petite rousse. Son cœur se mit à battre follement et son esprit s'emballa. Doucement, pour qu'elle ne l'entende pas, il prit quelques inspirations profondes pour se calmer et inventa en vitesse un mensonge qui pourrait sembler vraisemblable à condition que le Président ne le trahisse pas… Il faudra qu'il l'appelle avant de se couché : c'était un cas d'extrême urgence…

Etant donné que tu commences à devenir célèbre, il veut t'attribuer un manager et il requérait mon avis, te connaissant plus que lui. De plus, il voulait me taquiner à ton sujet mais j'ai tenu le coup.

Il se rendit compte en parlant que l'idée était excellente et s'il en parlait au Président, son esprit serait un peu apaisé car son mensonge serait devenu réalité. Il reprit conscience qu'il était au téléphone par le manque de réponse de la jeune femme, ce qui l'inquiéta fortement.

Kyoko ? Tu es toujours là ?

Une petite voix lui répondit.

_Oui, je suis là Kuon…_

Nouveau silence. Kuon s'inquiéta sérieusement et reprit.

Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

_Tu es sur que c'est à MOI que le Président voulait attribuer un manager ? Après tout, je ne suis qu'une débutante moi… contrairement à Moko-San ou à toi…_

Kuon poussa un petit soupir exaspéré : il ne l'avait pas trouvé pour rien sa Kyoko. La demoiselle ne parvenait pas à voir qu'elle était bourrée de qualités. Heureusement quelque personnes avait l'œil et avait remarqué son fantastique potentiel. Le Président, Yashiro et lui-même faisaient d'ailleurs parti des heureux élus. D'un seul coup, son idée, qui était sensé lui servir d'alibi, prit encore plus de valeur à ses yeux : peut être qu'un manager, avec un regard professionnel, et purement, il y veillerait, saura lui montrer ses talents… Mais il douta au vu de la quantité de travail qu'il y aurait à faire…

Ce soir là, il était trop fatigué pour tenter de la raisonner, aussi acquiesça-t-il avant de devoir prendre, à regret, le congé de la jeune fille.

Tu n'as pas un tournage aujourd'hui ? Je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard. Je suis moi-même un peu fatigué…

Kyoko se confondit en excuse : elle était si heureuse de l'avoir au téléphone qu'elle avait fini par oublier que pour lui, il faisait nuit. Kuon imagina très bien sa jeune amoureuse s'agenouillée ventre à terre pour se faire pardonner. Il sourit alors tendrement puis acheva la conversation.

Ne t'en fais pas, Kyoko : je suis autant coupable que toi. Tu me manques. Je t'aime.

_Moi aussi, Kuon. A ce soir. Bonne nuit._

Alors qu'ils avaient raccroché tous les deux, ils gardèrent leurs combinés respectifs dans la main pendant encore un moment, comme s'il permettait de conserver un quelconque lien entre eux malgré la distance. Néanmoins, en soupirant à en fendre l'âme, ils finirent par le reposer pour vaquer à leurs occupations respectives : Kyoko se préparer pour sa journée et Ren appeler le Président avant d'aller se coucher.

Ren dut attendre cinq sonneries avant que quelqu'un décroche. Sebastian était au bout du fil.

C'est Ren. Je suis désolé d'appeler si tard mais il faut absolument que je parle au Président.

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire._

Ren attendit quelque instant avant que la voix joyeuse du Président ne retentisse dans la chambre silencieuse où se trouvait le bel acteur.

_Ren ! Je suis toujours disponible pour toi voyons ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel tardif_ ?

Kyoko. Répondit tout simplement Ren

_Ah. _

La voix de Lory se fit plus sérieuse avant de reprendre.

_C'est-il passé quelque chose ?_

Je viens de l'avoir au téléphone et elle m'a demandé ce que vous me vouliez. J'ai du trouver une excuse valable : je lui ais dit que c'était pour lui donner un manager et que c'était votre idée. J'ai préféré vous appeler directement au cas où pour que vous ne lui donniez pas un son de cloche différent du mien… résuma Ren rapidement en étouffant un bâillement : sa journée avait été vraiment rude et il n'avait pas encore eut le temps de récupérer du décalage horaire, sans compter qu'il se faisait tard.

Lory devait réfléchir un instant car il n'eut pas de réponse directe, ce qui pouvait être bon signe. Il poursuivit alors dans sa lancée.

Après coup, je me suis dit que c'était peut être une bonne idée non seulement pour la protéger mais aussi parce qu'elle commence à être célèbre. Mais je veux impérativement avoir mon mot à dire dans le choix de ce dernier !

Cette dernière remarque sembla réveiller Lory…et sa bonne humeur, au grand regret du bel acteur fatigué.

_Je trouve aussi que l'idée est excellente pour la protéger de manière officieuse : nous ne pourrons pas toujours être là pour la protéger. Mais dit moi… _

Il fit un silence dramatique qui fit craindre le pire à Ren. Il n'eut pas tord, comme d'habitude lorsque ça concernait le meilleur ami de son père.

_Tu es en couple avec elle, n'est-ce pas ? C'est officiel ?_

Ren fut une fois de plus heureux de son initiative d'avoir interdit à ses parents de mentionné sa relation avec Kyoko au Président, ainsi, même s'il avait des doutes, cela restait des doutes. Et cela convenait parfaitement à Ren, pour le moment.

Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Il entendit le Président pester dans le combiné mais il se défila très vite, pour ne pas courir le risque de se dévoiler en répondant à certaines questions bien choisies.

Je dois aller me coucher à présent, Président. Demain j'ai une autre longue journée et je ne pense pas que vous souhaitez que l'une de vos vedettes apparaisse avec des poches sous les yeux.

Il avait utilisé le point faible de Lory à son avantage et il savait que ce dernier n'aurait d'autre choix que de le libérer. Il entendit un grommellement dans son téléphone et un sourire ravi naquit sur ses lèvres. A charge de revanche, celui-ci lui dit alors avant de raccrocher.

_Ce n'est que parti remise, Ren. A demain._

A demain, Président.

Ren avait donc toute la nuit et une partie de la journée du lendemain pour se préparer à sa confrontation avec Lory. Il alla ensuite se coucher après avoir prit sa douche pour se délasser de sa journée.

Kyoko avait fini de se préparer pendant ce temps et descendit déjeuner. Une odeur étrange sortait de la cuisine et elle s'y dirigea pour savoir ce qu'il s'y passait et si, le cas échéant, elle pouvait donner un coup de main. Elle y trouva Julie affairé autour de la gazinière. Lorsqu'elle entendit le pas de Kyoko derrière elle, Julie se retourna pour lui offrir un large sourire rayonnant. Ils avaient tous des sourires déstabilisants dans leur famille, ce qui était particulièrement troublant et injuste pour leur interlocuteur, Kyoko en l'occurrence.

Bonjour Kyoko. Bien dormi ?

Ca peut aller… répondit la petite rousse.

J'ai entendu un appel téléphonique provenant de ta chambre. Si ce n'est pas indiscret, tu parlais avec mon fils ?

Oui. Il vous embrasse d'ailleurs.

Julie la remercia, le visage rayonnant, puis se remit au travail en sifflotant gaiement. Kyoko, dont Julie avait interdit de faire quoique ce soit tant qu'elle était chez eux, s'assit donc en observant cette femme qui avait illuminé sa vie depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Cette femme qu'elle pouvait à présent appelez maman, bien qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment. Cette femme qui lui avait donné plus d'amour en une semaine que sa propre mère pendant toute sa vie. A cette pensée, son visage se fit sombre.

Ce fut cet instant que choisi Kuu pour entrer dans la pièce. Il remarqua tout de suite l'humeur de Kyoko et l'affairement de sa femme qui ne pouvait intervenir. Il se fit donc un devoir d'agir, comme s'il avait été son vrai père : il s'approcha d'elle en douce et lui refit un brushing énergique qui sortit la jeune femme de ses pensées. Kuu lui fit doucement la morale même si ses yeux le contredisait en brillant d'amour paternel pour la jeune femme qu'il avait prit sous son aile comme un petit oiseau abandonné et blessé.

Sous ce toit, il est interdit de faire une tête pareille, jeune fille ! C'est formellement proscrit ! Si ça ne va pas, tu peux nous en parler. Nous t'avons déjà dit que tu pouvais nous appeler papa et maman et donc nous parler sans crainte en tant que tel !

De grosses larmes se mirent à couler des yeux de Kyoko et elle se jeta dans les bras grands ouverts de Kuu. Julie abandonna son poste et vint participer à l'étreinte en chuchotant des mots doux dont seule une mère aimante peut avoir le secret.

Le petit coup de cafard passé, Kyoko les remercia en leur offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires et ils comprirent une fois de plus pourquoi les murs infranchissables que leur fils avait dressé autour de son cœur c'étaient écroulés en poussière devant elle. D'un commun accord, ils ne parlèrent plus de ce qui lui avait donné le bourdon et s'attablèrent.

En déjeunant, Kyoko comprit enfin pourquoi Ren ne mangeait presque pas : quand on mange un petit déjeuner comme celui là depuis sa toute jeune enfance, cela dégouterait quiconque de la nourriture. Seuls Julie et Kuu semblait apprécié les mets préparés par cette dernière mais, pour le cas de Kuu, Kyoko doutait fortement de ses gouts gustatifs… Après tout n'avait-il pas mangé les restes mélangés des plats qu'elle lui avait préparé le premier soir de leur rencontre ? N'avait-il mangé le jour suivant un plat fait pour une cinquantaine de convives ?

De sa part, elle s'attendait à tout désormais alors une omette aux oignons avec de la confiture de fraise ou une tartine de Nutella avec du piment ou, encore, des pancakes à la moutarde, que Kuu parvienne à les manger ne relevait probablement pas de l'impossible… Probablement, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut tout de même ajouter à sa décharge qu'il était amoureux… L'amour fait des miracles, Kyoko en avait déjà elle-même fait l'expérience…

Mais, si Kuu réussissait à avaler son petit déjeuner comme si de rien n'était, ce n'était pas le cas de Kyoko qui parvient de justesse à ne pas recracher le contenu de son assiette. Elle ne put que boire son chocolat chaud dans lequel Julie avait ajouté de la chantilly à la vanille. Ce mélange là était bien délicieux au contraire. A compté de ce moment, Kyoko se promit deux choses : ne plus laisser Julie lui préparer son petit déjeuner tant qu'elle sera là et être moins sur le dos de Kuon pour qu'il mange quand elle n'est pas là.

Julie remarqua très vite que Kyoko ne touchait pas à son assiette, elle demanda alors à la jeune femme.

Sa va Kyoko ? Tu n'as pas faim ?

Kuu regarda la jeune fille et comprit très vite le problème. Il sourit sa fille par adoption sentimentale et la sauva d'un mauvais pas.

Kyoko est japonaise, chérie, elle n'a pas l'habitude de manger autant le matin que nous. De même, elle préfère un petit déjeuner japonais.

Julie parut désolée et s'exclama.

Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ma chérie ?

Kuu répondit une fois encore à sa place en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil complice.

Voyons, mon amour, elle n'aurait jamais osé te le dire pour ne pas te vexer.

Contre toute attente de la part de Kyoko, Julie vient la serrer dans se bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille d'une voix douce et tendre, comme la vraie mère que Kyoko n'avait jamais eut.

Je t'ai déjà dit de me considérer comme ta mère si tu le voulais bien. Cela signifie venir me dire quand tu vas bien mais aussi quand sa ne va pas. Je pourrais très bien être vexée sur le coup, comme toute personne normale, mais cela est une étape essentielle pour que l'on se connaisse mieux. Même si je ne suis pas ta vraie mère, je t'aime en tant que telle, Kyoko, alors, je t'en pris, oublie tes distances avec moi et soit toi-même pour une fois dans ta vie.

Ce fut un coup dur pour Kyoko qui demanda d'une voix fragile.

Je peux vraiment ?

Kuu et Julie échangèrent un long regard entendu : cette jeune femme souffrait terriblement d'un manque d'amour familial. Ils en avaient déjà discuté et adopté sentimentalement Kyoko en connaissance de cause mais de la voir aussi faible et fragile les troubla profondément.

Bien sur, ma chérie. Bien sur.

Toute la tension qu'avait cumulé Kyoko au cours de ses années où elle avait pris tant sur elle retomba alors. Elle soupira puis se mit à pleurer entre les bras aimant de Julie. Kuu se rapprocha et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras en commentant.

Tu es aimée, Kyoko, quoique t'en pense. Par moi, ta mère, Kuon et tellement d'autres personnes. Pose un peu ton fardeau sur nos épaules aussi : nous sommes là pour ça.

La jeune femme expérimentait une autre facette de l'amour inconditionnel et pleura tout son soul pour finir par se calmer pour se trouver dans un état de sérénité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu. Alors, pour la toute première fois, elle s'autorisa ce qu'elle n'osait faire.

Je vous aime, Papa et maman chuchota-t-elle.

Tous se resserrèrent un peu plus fort dans les bras puis Kuu se redressa avant de se diriger vers le téléphone.

Je vais prévenir Steven que nous ne serons pas là aujourd'hui.

Kyoko allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais Kuu la devança.

Et pas de protestations, jeune fille ! Nous devons passer cette journée ensemble, comme une vraie famille. Nous aurions du avoir cette discussion il ya longtemps mais la situation avec Kuon rendait les choses délicates.

Julie hocha la tête pendant que Kuu annonçait la nouvelle au réalisateur en promettant que le lendemain, ils travailleraient deux fois plus mais, qu'aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de se retrouver avec sa femme et sa fille, son fils étant absent pour le travail.

Ils passèrent tout le reste de la journée à écouter Kyoko leur narrer son histoire. Ils la laissèrent parler, même quand les évènements leurs faisaient dressés les cheveux sur la tête de colère ou que les larmes perlèrent à leurs yeux de tristesse. A la fin, la seule chose qu'ils dirent fut pour lui montrer leur amour pour Kyoko, qui comprit alors, enfin, qu'elle n'était plus seule et qu'elle ne le serait plus jamais. Elle avait trouvé la plus merveilleuse des choses : une famille.

Le soir, alors que Kyoko était sous la douche pour se débarrasser de toutes les émotions qu'elle avait accumulées aux cours des années. Kuu et Julie appelèrent Kuon et lui résumèrent la situation. Il leur demanda de veiller sur elle pendant son absence, leur promettant que jamais il ne la ferait souffrir intentionnellement. Il ferait d'ailleurs de son mieux pour la protéger de toutes ses forces. Il ne leur parla pas du cas de sa mère : il voulait tout régler par lui-même sans les impliquer pour limiter les dégâts même s'il savait que la rencontre serait inévitable…

Ce jour là, Ren travailla encore plus dure, utilisant chacune de ses précieuses minutes de pauses au téléphone pour tenter de trouver le manager parfait pour sa bien aimée. Mais, malgré tous ses efforts, ce ne fut pas lui qui le trouva mais le Président, qui avait le bras bien plus long que lui et qui était fort motivé par l'idée. Il fixa le rendez-vous au lendemain soir, dans un restaurant huppé de la ville…

_A suivre..._


End file.
